Dolls
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]..O que aconteceria se bonecas virassem humanas?Welcome to my new World..Complete..Mas sempre que puder postarei EXTRA Dolls!xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Dolls..**_

Em um bairro suburbano, de classe média, San Frascisco, Califórnia..Um casa de dois andares, branca, com um enorme quintal, grama e um regador que liga automaticamente à cada 30 min..Na garagem, dois carros..Típica casa americana..

Em um dos quartos, o despertador toca..Um rapaz de cabelos azuis desliga o despertador e se espreguiça..Com dificuldade se levanta..Está vestindo um short azul e uma camiseta branca..Seu quarto é impecávelmente limpo e organizado..Sai do quarto coçando a cabeça e bate na porta ao lado, gritando:

-Milo! Levanta!Tá na hora!- e vai para o banheiro.

No quarto que ele havia batido, um quarto bagunçado, roupas espalhadas pela cômoda e chão e um retrato na cômoda do computador, onde um rapaz de cabelos azuis está abraçado à uma menina loira..O rapaz da foto dorme em seu "ninho"..Resmunga e continua a dormir..

O rapaz que entrara no banheiro sai com a cara lavada e bate novamente no quarto do dorminhoco:

-Ow Milo!Vo ter que entrar aí?-Grita, descendo para o primeiro andar, indo para a cozinha.

-Já vou..-Resmunga o dorminhoco, levantando do "ninho"..Estava vestindo apenas um short vermelho..Coça a cabeça olha a bagunça, fuça umas roupas e sai do quarto, indo para o banheiro..

10 min depois sai do banheiro, trocado e com uma toalha na cabeça, calça jeans e uma camiseta preta..Descendo para o 1° andar, indo para a cozinha, onde um rapaz acabava de colocar o café na mesa..Pão, ovos com bacon e uma xícara de café..

-Valeu Kamus..-Diz pegando a xícara oferecida.

-Vou me trocar agora!-Diz Kamus, subindo para seu quarto.

-Correio!-Bate o carteiro.

-Já vou!-Milo corre, atende e volta com dois embrulhos, junto com uma carta,onde o remetente era Japão..

"Mamãe e Papai", pensou Milo, olhava o embrulho..médio, enrolado em um tipo de pano-papel..

-Pra quem é?-Pergunta Kamus descendo as escadas, já vestido, calça jeans e uma camiseta branca com um dragão desenhado nas costas..

-É pra nóis, tem dois, esse é seu..Mamãe e Papai, mandaram do Japão..-Diz Milo entragando o pacote para seu irmão.

-O que será..-Diz Kamus, abrindo o pacote junto com Milo..

Seus olhos se arregalam com o que havia dentro..Se olham e olham para o presente..

-Eles tão zuando não é?Já fazem tanto tempo que estão viajando, que esqueceram que têm 'filhos' e não 'filhas'!-Diz indignado Milo.

-Olha, vai vê eles tiveram um motivo..Leia a carta..-Diz Kamus, observando o presente.

-Deixo ver.."Queridos filhos, Kamus e Milo..Eu e seu pai estamos mandando um pequeno presente de nossa viagem ao Japão, não estamos duvidando da masculinidade de vocês, mas nos disseram que elas são mágicas..Espero que elas ajudem vocês..Estamos com saudades..Com amor..Mamãe e Papai.."..Mágicas?Piraram de vez mesmo..-Milo ainda indignado.

-São historiadores, conhecem muitas histórias..E até que são bonitinhas..-Diz Kamus, olhando para elas.

-Isso porque a sua não está com um vestido rosa!Porquê eles mandaram bonecas para nós!-Milo chacoalhando a boneca..

Sim, os pais deles mandaram bonecas, mas eram aquelas tipo porcelana..A de Kamus, tinha cabelos castanhos, longos, lisos com franja,olhos tinham um tom rosa e usava um vestido de boneca, tipo lolita, preto..A de Milo, era parecida, apenas mudava os olhos, que eram violeta e o vestido era rosa, com babados branco..

-Vamos embora, ou iremos nos atrasar..-Diz Kamus, colocando a boneca no sofá e pegando a mochila, Milo faz a mesma coisa, pega a mochila e joga a boneca no sofá.

-Não jogue Milo, coitada!-Diz Kamus.

-É apenas uma boneca..-Fala Milo com naturalidade..

Saem, pegam um dos carros e saem..Kamus está dirigindo.

-Não vai com seu carro Milo?-Kamus coloca seu óculos escuro e dá ré no carro.

-Estou com preguiça..-Milo responde colocando também um óculos escuro.

10min depois, estavam no colégio, bem americano mesmo, com várias pessoas chegando de bicicleta, os pais trazendo, ou vindo com seus carros..Estacionam o carro e vão para a entrada..Nesse momento, uma limousine pára na entrada e sai uma garota de cabelos violeta, vestindo uma mini saia branca e um top..Vem em direção à Kamus e Milo, tira os óculos escuros e diz:

-Olá Milo, Kamus..Está lindo como sempre..-E pisca o olho..

-Olá Saori..-Dizem em coro.

-Ah..Eu tenho que ir..Tenho que devolver um livro na biblioteca!-Diz Kamus correndo e com Milo atrás..

-Meu, que chata! E está afim de você..-Ri Milo.

-Cala a boca!Sabe que não quero compromisso agora, é nosso último ano, quero ir para uma boa faculdade, além de que não gosto dela!-Diz Kamus ofegante por ter corrido.

-Concordo.. nem eu gosto dela, muito fútil..-Diz Milo.

-Olha quem chegou..Os gêmeos bi da escola!-Uma voz atrás deles.

-Bi-vitelinos!-Diz Kamus..

-E aí, Shura!-Milo..

Bate o sinal e todos vão para suas classes..

O dia passa normal..Kamus e Milo voltam para sua casa,tomam banho, vão preparar o jantar..e após comerem, vão olhar direito as bonecas..

-Tem algo escrito aqui..-Diz Milo puxando um papel das costas da sua..

-Dexo ver..parece japonês.."Deatta hi ga, Mangetsu no yoru nara.. Magic Dolls, Ninnguen ni naru.."..Axo que é uma profecia..-Diz Kamus sem entender o significado..

Assistem um pouco de tv e vão dormir..Milo olha para sua boneca e a coloca encima da estante do computador..Kamus coloca a sua numa cadeira de balanço nafrente da janela..

"É lua cheia.."-Pensa Kamus..Deitando e caindo em um sono..

No dia seguinte, era sábado, nada de escola..Dormiam até mais tarde..Milo acorda com algo mexendo ao seu lado..Olha e vê que seu "ninho"(coberta bagunçada) se mexia e dá um berro:

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!KAAAMUSSSSSSSSSS!-E pula para um lado.

Kamus se assusta e corre para o quarto de seu irmão, sem reparar que a boneca não estava na cadeira..

-O que foi Milo?-Kamus entra com uma vassoura..

-Ali..tá se mexendo..-Milo apontando para seu "ninho", que realmente se mexia..

-Vou puxar pra ver o que tem ali..-Kamus diz, puxando a coberta..

-O.o-Os dois..

Ao tirarem a coberta, uma garota de +ou- 16 anos..Cabelos castanhos e um vestido de babado rosa..

-Porque tem uma garota na sua cama Milo?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Eu é que quero saber..-Responde Milo.

A garota que dormia, abre os olhos com a claridade, revelando dois enormes olhos vileta, olha para os dois rapazes assustados, sorri e diz:

-Ceres de apresentando!-Levantando a mão e sorrindo!

Nessa hora ouvem a descarga do banheiro..Os dois olham para porta e vêem uma outra garota, com cabelos castanhos, longos e olhos rosa entrando, vestia uma roupa de boneca preta..Olha para eles e diz:

-Sou Luna!-Fazendo peace com os dedos.

-o.O olha para Luna..O.o olha para Ceres..-Kamus e Milo.

-Que foi?Somos bonecas que viramos humanas!-Diz Luna, olhando-os com curiosidade..

_**be Continued...**_

Bem Vindos ao Mundo de Dolls..Novamente eu mudei a personalidades de alguns, mantendo um pouco deles..Well, como viram, nessa minha louca história, Milo e Kamus são irmãos gêmeos bivitelinos, moram sozinhos, pois seus pais vivem rodando o Mundo em pesquisas, e em uma dessas viagens, manda duas bonecas mágicas, que se tornam humanas da dia para a noite..

Viram também um pouco da escola deles, e de Saori, a menina chata, rica, metida, que gosta de Kamus..E também perceberam que Milo tem algo com uma loira..

Welcome to my World, Welcome to Dolls World..


	2. Confusão

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Confusão..**_

-Quem é meu mestre?-Pergunta Ceres..

-Mestre?-Kamus e Milo assustados.

-Deve ser o descabelado, quando acordei, vi esse de short azul dormindo.-Diz Luna.

-Descabelado?Quem é descabelado?-Milo arruamando o cabelo.

-Mestre!-Ceres pula nas costas de Milo,agarrada no pecoço dele e fica pendurada, já que não é tão alta, assim como Luna.

-Vocês são mágicas?Como assim?-Pergunta Kamus, enquanto Milo tentava se soltar de Ceres, que continuava em seu pescoço..

-Bem, fora o fato de nos tornarmos humanas, temos magia..-Sorri Luna..

-Tô com fome..-Diz Ceres, ainda no pescoço de Milo.

-Até quando vai ficar aí?-Pergunta Milo quase sufocando.

-Hihi..Ri Ceres..

Luna olha para Kamus, camiseta e short..Depois olha para Milo, apenas camiseta..E dá uma voadora nele, Ceres pula à tempo.

-Ai!Porquê me chutou?-Milo se levantando.

-Está pelado! E se agarrando na minha irmã!-Luna brava.

-Pra seu governo, estou de short, no meu quarto! E foi sua irmã que pulou em mim!-Milo vestindo uma camiseta..

-Vamos comer?-Kamus sem jeito, quase rindo de Milo..

E eles descem para a cozinha,Kamus prepara algo, enquanto Milo prepara o café, Luna e Ceres apenas observam, sentadas na mesa, no centro da cozinha..

-São irmãs é?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Sim! Gêmeas, Ceres é a mais velha..-Sorri Luna.

-Somos gêmeos também!-Diz Kamus sorrindo..

Nesse momento, a campainha toca.

-Eu atendo!-Corre Ceres.

-Ei! Espera aí!- corre Milo atrás..

-Vocês são diferentes..Você parece mais séria..Apesar de mais nova..-Diz Kamus.

-Sou séria?-Luna.

"Será que sou tão séria assim?"-Pensava Luna..

Enquanto isso, Ceres atende a porta, dando de cara com um rapaz de cabelos e olhos pretos, que a olha assustado..

-Ops..acho que me enganei de casa..-Diz virando, pára, olha para a casa, para a garagem, olha os dois carros, se vira novamente..

-Não, não me enganei..Aqui é a casa do Milo e Kamus..Quem é você?-Pergunta o rapaz..

-Sou Ceres..-Sorri a boneca.

Nessa hora Milo chega correndo..

-Ah! Shura, é você!Ainda bem, entra!-Diz Milo, puxando-o para dentro e fechando a porta.

-Oque tá acontecendo cara?Quem é ela..e ela!-Diz Shura aponatando para Luna, na cozinha com Kamus.

-É uma longa história..-Milo, explicando para Shura.

-Puxa..Que pais estranhos vocês têem..Mas oque vão falar para os outros?E essa roupa estranha que elas usam?-Shura, olhando para elas.

-Dizemos que são nossas primas, e sobre as roupas, vamos ao shopping..-Diz Kamus.

-Oba!Shopping!-Luna e Ceres com os olhos brilhando..

Kamus e Milo se arrumam e saem todos no carro de Kamus, um conversível azul marinho..

-E vocês tem dinheiro para pagar as compras?-Pergunta Shura.

-Err..Temos as mesadas que nossos pais mandam..e cartões de crédito que eles deixaram..será que vai dar?-Milo, vendo a carteira.

-Não se preocupe Mestre!-Luna estrala os dedos e aparece um cartão de crédito..

-Uau!São mágicas mesmo!-Diz Kamus, estacionando o carro no shopping.

-Vocês sabem tanto sobre nosso mundo, não?-Pergunta Shura.

-Sim, estudamos livros e ouvimos várias coisas..-Diz Luna.

-E como é o mundo de vocês?-Pergunta Shura, curioso.

-Se.gre.do!-Ri Ceres.

-Vamos?-Kamus chama eles.

Eles entram no shopping, as duas bonecas ficam admiradas, escadas rolantes, elevadores de vidro, muitas lojas e pessoas, olhando para elas..

-Elevador!-Aponta Ceres, correndo.

-Espera aí mocinha!-Milo a pega pela gola.

-Solta ela!Seu bobo!-Luna ia avançar, quando Kamus a pega pela gola também..

-Vamos por andares..-Diz Kamus calmamente.

E lá vão eles subindo as escadas rolantes, as pessoas olhavam e comentavam, tipo:'Olhem, garotas com roupas estranhas..' ou 'Que bonitinhas!'..

Elas entram em várias lojas, e em uma delas, sai trocadas, como Kamus e Milo pediram..

Ceres usava uma mini-saia rosa(ela ama rosa, vermelho, branco, azul claro e roxo), uma regata branca, meias coloridas até o joelho e um sapato de boneca de salto alto rosa e uma coleirinha de couro rosa com um sininho..Luna vestia uma mini-saia preta(ela gosta de preto, vermelho,branco e azul), um top preto dentro de uma blusa de capuz 3/4 azul escura, meias pretas até o joelho e botas de militar com salto-alto até um pouco acima da canela e uma coleira de couro preta sem pingente.

-Uau!Tão umas bonecas!-Os três.

-São tão diferentes..Ceres gosta de coisas alegre e coloridas, Luna gosta de coisas góticas..Mas não deixam de serem lindas..-Comenta Milo..

-Sorvete!-Falam as duas..

-Sorvete?-Kamus pergunta.

-Sim! Sempre ouvimos falar, mas nunca experimentamos!-Diz Luna.

-Ok..Vamos à praça de alimentação..-Diz Milo.

As duas vão pulando na frente, enquanto os garotos vão com um monte de sacolas (elas fizeram uma BIG compra!), na praça de alimentação, tomam um big sorvete!Tinha várias pessoas olhando para elas, não era para menos..Eram lindas, pele branquinha, olhos vivos, boca pequena e levemente avermelhada, cabelo bem liso,castanho e comprido, eram bem magras(uns 48 kilos em 1,68 cm de altura), braços finos e longos, pernas longas, e eram gêmeas!

-Vamos embora?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Tá bom mestre!-Responde Luna.

-Me chame de Kamus..-Pede Kamus..

Ceres e Luna sorriem..

Estavam indo embora, quando dão de cara com Saori, vestindo um vestido curto, branco, sem mangas e uma bota branca de salto-alto, junto com suas "amigas" Janini, uma mulata, magra e alta, com boca carnuda e cabelo liso de salão, e Emily, uma loira de abelos cacheados, com sardas, olhos verdes, as duas com roupas brancas também..Ela para. olha para elas de cima à baixo..levanta uma sombrancelha, como se fosse superior, olha para Kamus e diz:

-Quem são?-Com cara de quem não está gostando.

-São primas, vão morar com a gente!-Diz Milo.

-E vão estudar no nosso colégio!-Kamus.

-O quê?-Saori dá um grito.Não podia permitir que sua coroa de "A garota do colégio" fosse derrubada por duas novatas!(É como se ela fosse linda...É só rica!)

-Vamos?-Diz Kamus andando.

Ceres vira e mostra a língua, Luna, estrala os dedos e Saori lisa, caindo de pernas para o ar..Todos do shopping riem!Inclusive Kamus e cia..Saori levanta vermelha e sai correndo!

Seguidas de suas "amigas".

Eles voltam para casa, deixam as bonecas com suas compras e saem novamente.

-Vamos matriculá-las no colégio, fiquem em casa!-Diz Kamus, saindo com Milo e Shura.

E as duas, sobem para os quartos e vão olhar as coisas..

_**be Continued...**_

Aqui conhecemos um pouco mais das bonecas, descobrimos que são gêmeas, mas que Ceres é alegre, enquanto Luna é mais séria e dá umas boas voadoras quando Milo maltrata sua irmã, típica irmã ciumente no estilo Skuld de Ah!Megami sama (Oh!My godess), e descobrimos que elas são mágicas..Saori que se cuide para seu nariz não quebrar..Essas bonecas vão aprontar ainda!


	3. Descobertas

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Descobertas..**_

Luna observa o quarto de Kamus, limpo e organizado, uma cama arrumada, uma cabeceira um abajur, uma estante com tv, escrevaninha com um computador e livros de escola, guarda roupa com roupas em ordem..Uma janela que dava para os fundos da casa e uma cadeira de balanço na frente, era onde havia acordado..

Ceres observa com curiosidade o quarto de Milo, uma cama desarrumada, roupas espalhadas, uma cabeceira com um abajur tampado por uma camiseta, estante com tv, esvaninha com computador, livros espalhados e um porta-retrato, Ceres pega ele e observa.."Será a namorada dele?Hihi.." Ri Ceres..Coloca o retrato no lugar, e quando abre o guarda-roupas, uma pilha cai sobre ela!Luna ouve barulhos e vai até o outro quarto..

-Ceres?-Pergunta Luna, vendo a bagunça..

-Tô aqui..-Ceres levanta a mão e sai do morro de roupas..

Ceres estrala os dedos e o quarto fica limpo.

-Meu mestre é um porco!-Ri Ceres..

Logo, Kamus e Milo voltam..

-Cadê elas?-Pergunta Kamus ao entrar.

Eles sobem as escadas e Milo entra em seu quarto junto com Kamus..

-MEU QUARTOOOOO!O que você fez?-Grita Milo.

-Limpei!-Diz Ceres.

-Mas não vou mais saber onde estão as coisas!Eu me acostumei com a bagunça!-Milo com a mão na cabeça.Kamus ria.

-Isso ri!Ri porque a sua não fuça seu quarto!-Milo bravo.

Nessa hora, Luna entra com umas revistas.

-O que são essas mulheres?-Mostra Luna, sem entender o fato das mulheres estarem sem roupa.

-Minha coleção!-Kamus fica vermelho e pega as revistas de volta.

-Retiro oque disse..Ela fuça sim..-Diz Milo que leva uma voadora de Luna.

-Eu não fucei!Apenas encontrei!-Responde Luna brava.

-Não precisa me bater!Sua..-Milo segurou-se para não dizer nada..

-Tomem, estudem isso, é a matéria daqui, a partir de segunda vão estudar em nossa classe..É melhor saberem as coisas daqui..Podemos ajudar!-Diz Kamus entregando apostilas para elas..

Ceres e Luna pegam e vão estudar na sala, enquanto Kamus e Milo as observam.

-Essa Luna, por que essa ela me bate?-Pergunta Milo.

-Porque você é um bobo..-Ri Kamus.

-Será que vamos nos acostumar com elas?-Pergunta Milo.

-Acho que já acostumamos..O probema é a Saori, ela não gostou nada..-Suspira Kamus.

-Ela ficou com ciúmes de você!-Ri Milo.

-Acho que ela não gostou é delas, é uma invejosa..-Diz Kamus..

Eles passam a tarde de sábado ajudando elas a estudar..Anoite, arrumam o quarto delas no quarto de hópedes..Na verdade, eles as levam, e elas com estralos de dedos, mobiliam, duas camas, uma com colchas rosas e outra com colchas azuis, uma cabeceira entre elas, com um abajur, duas escrevaninhas com computadores, cadernos e livros, bichinhos de pelúcia espalhados pelo quarto..um tapete peludo vermelho, almofadas, uma estante com tv, e o quarto delas tinha banheiro, com banheira..

-Amanhã, vamos à praia!Então hora de dormir meninas..-Diz Kamus..

-Tá bom..-As duas obedecem, vão tomar banho, colocar pijamas e dormir, Kamus e Milo já haviam saído..

-Ceres..-Diz Luna.

-Hum?-Ceres..

-Sou muito séria?-Pergunta Luna, com cara triste..

-Acho que não, talvez seje seu jeito..É um pouco tímida..e brava, mas não tem problemas..as vezes, eu me acho muito boba e criança, temos defeitos..-Sorri Ceres..

-Você é bobona!-Ri Luna.

As duas riem e logo dormem..

No dia seguinte, Milo acorda de novo com algo mexendo ao seu lado..

-AHHHHHHHHHRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-Milo dá um grito, Luna e Kamus entram correndo e dão de cara com um Milo assustado e uma Ceres dormindo ao seu lado..

-O que fez com ela seu idiota!-Luna parte pra cima dele..

-Ah!Bom dia..Acho que vim andando a noite..Gosto de dormir com meu mestre..Hihi..-Ceres acorda coçando os olhos..

Kamus puxava Luna, que puxava o cabelo de Milo, finalmente se soltam..Ceres os olhava com cara de sono..

-Porque você faz isso!Me assusta!-Milo diz para Ceres.

-Desculpe Hihi, gosto de dormir com você!-Diz Ceres sorrindo.

-Sua irmã é doida!Fica batendo em mim!Não tenho culpa!Não faça mais isso!-Milo falava com Ceres e Luna o metralhava..

-Vamos para a praia?-Kamus tentava acalmar eles..

-ÊEEEEEEEEEE!-Luna e Ceres correm para se trocarem,Kamus e Milo fazem o mesmo.

Dessa vez vão com o conversível vermelho de Milo, logo chegam à praia, muitas pessoas, sol..Eles arranjam um canto numa barraca e ficam olhando a movimentação..

-Que história é essa de Mestre, que ainda não entenndi..-Pergunta Milo.

-São nossos mestres!Leram a profecia, na noite de lua cheia!Vamos ajudá-los, e faremos oque mandar!-Diz Ceres Sorrindo.

-Qualquer coisa?-Brinca Milo rindo, mas sente um calafrio..ao se virar, Luna está quase pulando nele..

-Porque vocês não vão brincar na água?-Tenta disfarçar Milo.

-Vamos Luna!-Ceres puxa a irmã, que ainda metralha Milo.

-Você ainda vai morrer com suas palavras...-Kamus ri.

-Você ouviu!Vão fazer oque dissermos..É só você perdir para ela não me matar!-Milo.

-Não sei..Acho que posso deixar ela te matar..-Kamus com tom de deboche.

-Você me ama hein irmão!-Milo, os dois riem..

Eles continuam a observar a praia, vêem Luna e Ceres brincando na água, umas pessoas tomando sol, iates ao fundo, gente jogando vôley, alguns alunos da escola deles..Entre eles, Máscara da Morte, um metido à bonzão do time de futebol americano, que mexia umas garotas, Aioria, que também está no time de futebol, mas não é metido, junto com seu irmão Aioros, que está na faculdade, sua namorada Marin, do 2° ano, e Shina, melhor amiga de Marin, por quem Shura é apaixonado.

"Marin e Aioria..Parecem um casal feliz.."-Suspira Milo.

-Pensando na Katie?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Como você sabe?-Milo se assusta.

-Você fica com essa cara de bunda quando pensa nela..-Atira Kamus.

-Não enche!-Milo fica vermelho."Espero que Katie volte logo.."-Milo suspira novamente.

E passam o dia na praia..Kamus e Milo vão brincar com elas na água..

À tarde, vão para casa..

-Queremos sorvete..-Diz Luna e Ceres.

-Mas comeram na praia!-Kamus.

-Vai compra Kamus!Dexa de ser preguiçoso!-Milo, esparramado no sofá..

-Vai você ow!A sua também quer..-Kamus se jogando no sofá.

-Eu vou com você Milo!-Diz Ceres levantando..

-Tá bom!Tá bom!Eu vou!Mas Kamus vai lavar a louça por 1 semana!-Milo se levantando.

-Ok!-Kamus, se esparramando mais.

Os dois saem..Kamus e Luna ficam vendo a tv..

_**be Continued..**_

Novas descobertas, essas bonecas AMAM sorvete!Assim como eu..E que Ceres adora dormir com Milo,Ceres é inocente, Luna tbm, mas nw tanto qto Ceres, q acha tudo divertido..Mminha intenção era fazer duas bonecas totalmente diferentes, assim como o dia e a noite, vou comentar isso mais pra frente na história..Não sei se to conseguindo dar um bom rumo à história, gosto de mundos alternativos, talvez muitos não gostem..

No problem!Sou apenas uma escritora novata e desmiolada, que pensa 1000 coisas de uma vez..E que escritora não é assim..rsrs

bjnhos pra todos, e obrigada à quem lê..


	4. Apenas uma boneca

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Apenas uma boneca..**_

Milo e Ceres saem..Vão ao mercado a pé, já que não era tão longe, Ceres também queria batatas e alugar filmes..Milo, meio que a contra-gosto, mas foi..Iam subindo a rua em direção à casa, na esquina, há uma lanchonete, com cadeiras e mesas fora, em uma das mesas, uma garota loira, que fez Milo parar..Ceres que estava atrás, viu a garota e pensou.."A menina da foto, deve ser namorada do Milo.."..

Milo ia em direção à garota, mas pára, ao ver um rapaz sair da lanchonete com dois sorvetes, entrega um à loira e dá um beijo na boca dela..

-Katie..-Milo sussurra, tentando não chorar..

-Milo..Não fica assim..olha..-Ceres ia tentar acalmá-lo..Mas Milo, vira nervoso para a boneca.

-NÃO FICAR ASSIM?O QUE VOCÊ ENTENDE DISSO?NÃO DIGA O QUE NÃO ENTENDE!É APENAS UMA BONECA!-Milo diz sem pensar, e logo se arrepende, ia perto de Ceres, quando ouve..

-Desculpa..-Uma voz diferente da sempre alegre Ceres..Ela estava chorando e sai correndo antes que Milo pudesse dizer algo..

Kamus e Luna haviam saído preocupados com a demora de Milo e Ceres e vêem a cena..Luna ia avançar em Milo, mas Kamus a empede, mostrando o casal da lanchonete, e a puxando para outro lugar..

Milo, andava sem rumo, estava triste, não por ter visto Katie com outro, mas por ter feito Ceres chorar..

"Ela não é apenas uma boneca, se tornou humana..ela tem sentimentos..e eu a fiz chorar.."-Milo, corre procurando Ceres..

Kamus havia levado Luna para uma sorveteria..Estavam em silêncio, até que Luna abre a boca.

-Aquela loira é namorada de Milo?

-Sim, ou era, se chama Katie, Milo sempre foi mulherengo, mas ao conhecer Katie, ele mudou, mesmo depois dela ter ido estudar fora do país, eles mantiveram o namoro e ele se manteve fiel, ela não disse nada da volta, e entendo a reação de Milo ao vê-la com outro, não o culpo, tenho certeza que ele se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo..Ele não é uma má pessoa..-Kamus diz..

"Pensei que Milo fosse apenas um idiota, bom, é um pouco, mas agora o vejo de outra maneira.."-Pensa Luna.

Em um parque não muito longe, em um balanço, uma boneca olhava suas mãos..

"Sou apenas uma boneca?Não devo entender mesmo de sentimentos humanos, sou uma boba.."-Pensava Ceres, deixando mais uma lágrima cair, e se assusta quando ouve uma voz..

-Está bem?Porque uma menina tão linda está chorando?Não deveria..-A voz lhe estende um lenço..

-Obrigada..-Ceres enxuga suas lágrimas..

-Posso saber oque ouve?-Disse um rapaz loiro e de belos olhos turquesa, sentando em outro balanço..

-Briguei com um amigo..Ele acha que eu não entendo os sentimentos dele, e acho que ele tem razão..-Diz Ceres triste..

-Não sei oque houve, mas não deveria ficar assim..São amigos, amigos são para momentos bons e ruins..Com certeza, oque ele disse foi da boca para fora..Fale com ele denovo..-Lhe sorri docemente, com uma voz calma..

Ceres se sentia estranha, aquele rapaz era diferente..Ela se levanta do banco ao ouvir uma voz conhecida..

-Ceres!Cadê você?-Milo passava ali perto gritando.

-Milo..-Ceres diz..

-Seu amigo?-Diz o rapaz.

-Sim..Ele tá me procurando..-Ceres sorri.

-Então é melhor ir..-Sorri o rapaz, se levantando também..

-Hum!-Ceres sorri e sai correndo..

-Obrigada!-Grita Ceres, um pouco longe..

O rapaz apenas acena e continua seu caminho..

-Ceres!-Milo corre e abraça a boneca..

-Desculpa se gritei com você..Não teve culpa..Não é apenas uma boneca..É minha boneca!-Milo levanta ela pela cintura..

-Hihi..-Sorri Ceres, ela sorria novamente, havia esquecido as duras palavras de Milo, o rapaz tinha razão, eram amigos..

-Pode subir!Te dou carona..-Milo vira, oferecendo as costas, onde Ceres havia se pendurado na 1° vez que haviam se visto..Ela sorri e pula, se pendurando que nem uma macaca..

-Estava falando com alguém no parque Ceres?Ouvi você gritando obrigada..-Milo, caminhando..

-Um amigo..Me ajudou..E me empresto um lenço..Oops, lenço..Fiquei com o lenço dele!-Ceres pula das costas de Milo e tira um lenço de seu bolso..Tinha um nome.."Shaka"..

-... pelo menos tem um nome, podemos procurar por ele, é um nome diferente..-Milo diz coçando a cabeça..

Nessa hora eles iam passando na frente da sorveteria..Kamus e Luna acenam para eles!Ceres e Milo entram e vão fazer companhia.

Kamus pede mais sorvete e Milo já entra protegendo o rosto de levar um chute de Luna, que o metralha..

-Pode sentar do meu lado!-Diz Luna, puxando a cadeira e obrigando Milo a sentar..

-Eerrrr...Não vai me bater?-Pergunta receoso.

-Hoje não..-Luna responde dando uma colherada grande no sorvete de Kamus.

-Ah!Obrigado a consideração..-Milo.

-Ei!-Kamus pega uma colherada do sorvete de Luna.

-Milo, vimos a Katie, sinto muito..-Diz Kamus.

-Sem problemas..Depois eu resolvo isso..-Milo meio triste.

Ceres nada dizia, apenas comia seu sorvete, ela tira o lenço do bolso e observa melhor..

-De quem é?-Luna puxa o lenço de Ceres..

-Um amigo..-Ceres sorri.

-Shaka..Nome estranho..-Diz Luna devolvendo o lenço.

-Depois vemos isso meninas,vamos comer e ir andando, temos aula amanhã..-Diz Kamus.

Depois de comerem, saem e vão para casa, Ceres corria com Luna na frente, um pouco mais atrás, Milo e Kamus conversavam..

-Se Katie voltou mesmo..Porque ela não te disse nada?-Kamus.

-Pelo motivo da lanchonete, não quero é encará-la amanhã, se ela for para a escola..-Suspira Milo..

Kamus não diz nada, apenas coloca a mão no ombro do irmão..Eles voltam para a casa, tomam banho e vão dormir..

No dia seguinte, como sempre o grito de Milo..

Kamus e Luna em seu quarto e Ceres dormindo na cama de Milo.Kamus segura Luna para essa não voar em Milo, enquanto este se recupera do susto..Ceres acorda, se espreguiça..

-Por que você vem aqui toda noite?Quer me matar todo dia?Se não é do coração, sua irmã me mata!-Milo, ainda com o coração saindo pela boca..

-Eu gosto de dormir com você..Não pode?-Ceres sorri.

-Err..-Milo não resiste ao sorriso da boneca.

Kamus vai puxando Luna, e vai para a cozinha fazer café da manhã, pois é o 1° dia de aula das bonecas.Milo desce com sua habitual roupa de escola, calça jeans e alguma camiseta..Ceres desce pulando os degraus com uma calça jeans meio verde, cintura baixa, barra larga e bolso de trás com tampa, uma blusinha de alça fina rosa,e sandália de couro baixa, sua coleirinha rosa.. Luna desceu com calça jeans azul escura, cintura baixa, barra larga, uma regata baby look preta e uma sandália baixa de couro, amarrando seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo com tiras de couro..Kamus observa Luna..

"Ela é mesmo muito bonita, é igual à Ceres de aparência, mas é mais adulta, porque eu to pensando isso?Ela é como um prima.."-Kamus sacode a cabeça e sobe para se trocar..

Todos comem, pegam seus materiais, e vão para a escola no carro de Kamus, ao chegarem..Todos olham para as bonecas..

_**be Continued..**_

Dessa vez, quis dar um pouco de sentimento, algo sobre a misteriosa namorada de Milo, vimos que ela é uma vagabunda, ou será que é mesmo ela?Bom ,eu AMO gêmeos!Uma dica!Vo vê se continuo com meus planos..huahuhuahuahua..Como sempre, aqui aparece meu querido Shaka, que eu AMO!Nessa nova fict, ele é mais sério, e não tão bobo como o Shaka de Flying Without Wings..

Espero que estejam gostando..

Thank's to everybody..

bjnhos..


	5. Ficha para Dolls

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Well..Pra começar.. Créditos para a moça Pisces Luna, não poderia esquecer, que começou com a idéia de namoradas para os dourados..Eu amei isso..rsrs..

Créditos para outras autora, caso eu use algum termo de outra, mas como não sei se vou saber quem inventou..Memória curta eu tenho..Hehe..

Dolls, está já à algum tempo parada..Motivos?Falta de imaginação e cabeça muito Yaoi..Tava tendo ataque Yaoi esses dias..Hehe..Talvez por ser algo original..Tenha dificuldade em continuar também..Lembra Rozen Maiden, mas minha imooto sabe que tive essa idéia antes de saber que existia esse anime..Era um projeto muiiiiito antigo para mangá..E diferente de Rozen, onde as bonecas criam vida, eu fiz elas virarem gente!

É um projeto antigo colocar mais personas em Dolls, digo bonecas..

Então estou abrindo vagas para bonecas, para completar o time das que já tem: Luna e Ceres..

Vou postar a ficha delas como exemplo:

XxXxXxXx

Nome-Ceres

Idade-16

Série-3° col(varia entre 0 1 e o 3 ano do colegial)

Aparência-1.68 m, 48 kilos, cabelos castanhos , lisos e longos, até abaixo da cintura, pouca franja, desfiada, olhos violetas e enormes, rosto delicado, nariz fino, boca pequena, lábios pouco carnudos, braços e pernas longas e finas.. (espelhadas naquelas bonecas coreanas, que são lindas!)

Estilo-Ceres faz o estilo meigo, roupas coloridas, curtas, tipo cute and sexy.

Personalidade-Ceres é alegre, inocente, atrapalhada, bobinha.

O que gosta- Milo, Kamus, Luna, sorvete.

O que não gosta-De estudar, da Saori(bem, Saori que começou a provocar..)

Mania-Dormir com Milo, de andar pendurada em seu pescoço.

Mestre-Milo

Namorado-Shaka

xXxXxXxXx

Nome-Luna

Idade-16

Série-3° col(varia entre 0 1 e o 3 ano do colegial)

Aparência-igual à Ceres, são gêmeas..Apenas tem os olhos rosa.

Estilo-Luna é mais o estilo gothic, roupas escuras ou pretas, mas cool and sexy.

Personalidade-Luna é o espelho de Ceres, são ao contrário, apesar de mais nova, é mais séria e inteligente que Ceres, típica irmãzinha ciumenta no melhor estilo Skuld!Hehe..

O que gosta-Kamus, Ceres, não admite, mas gosta de Milo tbm..Sorvete, ler livros.

O que não gosta-Bagunça, da Saori(mesmo motivo da Ceres..)

Mania-Bater e chutar Milo, ler livros.

Mestre-Kamus

Namorado-Kamus

xXxXxXxXx

Então a ficha é essa:

Nome-(Não precisa sobrenome, já que nw estou usando em nenhum dos personagens)

Idade-(varia entre 14 à 17, idade colegial)

Série-(do 1° ao 3° col)

Aparência-

Estilo-

Personalidade-

O que gosta-

O que não gosta-

Mania-

Mestre-

Namorado-

xXxXxXxX

Lembrando, mais de uma boneca pode ter Milo e Kamus como mestre, seria legal..hehe..

Dourados para namorado escolhidos:

Mú-

Aldebaran-

Saga-Gemini Kaoru

Kanon-

Mask-

Aioros-

Shaka-Ceres

Dohko-

Milo-

Aioria-

Shura-

Kamus-Luna

Afrodite-

Sorry meninas..Kamus e Shaka já foram escolhidos antes de eu pensar em postar essa ficha..Não me matem!

Well, espero que participem!Vou me esforçar!


	6. Ficha Dolls 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Well..Pra começar.. Créditos para a moça Pisces Luna, não poderia esquecer, que começou com a idéia de namoradas para os dourados..Eu amei isso..rsrs..

Créditos para outras autora, caso eu use algum termo de outra, mas como não sei se vou saber quem inventou..Memória curta eu tenho..Hehe..

Dolls, está já à algum tempo parada..Motivos?Falta de imaginação e cabeça muito Yaoi..Tava tendo ataque Yaoi esses dias..Hehe..Talvez por ser algo original..Tenha dificuldade em continuar também..Lembra Rozen Maiden, mas minha imooto sabe que tive essa idéia antes de saber que existia esse anime..Era um projeto muiiiiito antigo para mangá..E diferente de Rozen, onde as bonecas criam vida, eu fiz elas virarem gente!

É um projeto antigo colocar mais personas em Dolls, digo bonecas..

Então estou abrindo vagas para bonecas, para completar o time das que já tem: Luna e Ceres..

Vou postar a ficha delas como exemplo:

XxXxXxXx

Nome-Ceres

Idade-16

Série-3° col(varia entre 0 1 e o 3 ano do colegial)

Aparência-1.68 m, 48 kilos, cabelos castanhos , lisos e longos, até abaixo da cintura, pouca franja, desfiada, olhos violetas e enormes, rosto delicado, nariz fino, boca pequena, lábios pouco carnudos, braços e pernas longas e finas.. (espelhadas naquelas bonecas coreanas, que são lindas!)

Estilo-Ceres faz o estilo meigo, roupas coloridas, curtas, tipo cute and sexy.

Personalidade-Ceres é alegre, inocente, atrapalhada, bobinha.

O que gosta- Milo, Kamus, Luna, sorvete.

O que não gosta-De estudar, da Saori(bem, Saori que começou a provocar..)

Mania-Dormir com Milo, de andar pendurada em seu pescoço.

Mestre-Milo

Namorado-Shaka

xXxXxXxXx

Nome-Luna

Idade-16

Série-3° col(varia entre 0 1 e o 3 ano do colegial)

Aparência-igual à Ceres, são gêmeas..Apenas tem os olhos azuis escuros, tipo duas safiras.

Estilo-Luna é mais o estilo gothic, roupas escuras ou pretas, mas cool and sexy.

Personalidade-Luna é o espelho de Ceres, são ao contrário, apesar de mais nova, é mais séria e inteligente que Ceres, típica irmãzinha ciumenta no melhor estilo Skuld!Hehe..

O que gosta-Kamus, Ceres, não admite, mas gosta de Milo tbm..Sorvete, ler livros.

O que não gosta-Bagunça, da Saori(mesmo motivo da Ceres..)

Mania-Bater e chutar Milo, ler livros.

Mestre-Kamus

Namorado-Kamus

xXxXxXxXx

Então a ficha é essa:

Nome-(Não precisa sobrenome, já que nw estou usando em nenhum dos personagens)

Idade-(varia entre 14 à 17, idade colegial)

Série-(do 1° ao 3° col)

Aparência-

Estilo-

Personalidade-

O que gosta-

O que não gosta-

Mania-

Mestre-

Namorado-

xXxXxXxX

Lembrando, mais de uma boneca pode ter Milo e Kamus como mestre, seria legal..hehe..

Dourados para namorado escolhidos:

Mú-Catharine

Aldebaran-

Saga-Gemini Kaoru

Kanon-Akemi

Mask-

Aioros-Artemis

Shaka-Ceres

Dohko-Miyuki

Milo-

Aioria-

Shura-Natash

Kamus-Luna

Afrodite-

Thnks as meninas que mandaram reviews!Temos poucas vagas!5solteiros!

Well, espero que participem!Vou me esforçar!

Bjnhos!


	7. Ficha para Dolls3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Well..Pra começar.. Créditos para a moça Pisces Luna, não poderia esquecer, que começou com a idéia de namoradas para os dourados..Eu amei isso..rsrs..

Créditos para outras autora, caso eu use algum termo de outra, mas como não sei se vou saber quem inventou..Memória curta eu tenho..Hehe..

Dolls, está já à algum tempo parada..Motivos?Falta de imaginação e cabeça muito Yaoi..Tava tendo ataque Yaoi esses dias..Hehe..Talvez por ser algo original..Tenha dificuldade em continuar também..Lembra Rozen Maiden, mas minha imooto sabe que tive essa idéia antes de saber que existia esse anime..Era um projeto muiiiiito antigo para mangá..E diferente de Rozen, onde as bonecas criam vida, eu fiz elas virarem gente!

É um projeto antigo colocar mais personas em Dolls, digo bonecas..

Então estou abrindo vagas para bonecas, para completar o time das que já tem: Luna e Ceres..

Vou postar a ficha delas como exemplo:

XxXxXxXx

Nome-Ceres

Idade-16

Série-3° col(varia entre 0 1 e o 3 ano do colegial)

Aparência-1.68 m, 48 kilos, cabelos castanhos , lisos e longos, até abaixo da cintura, pouca franja, desfiada, olhos violetas e enormes, rosto delicado, nariz fino, boca pequena, lábios pouco carnudos, braços e pernas longas e finas.. (espelhadas naquelas bonecas coreanas, que são lindas!)

Estilo-Ceres faz o estilo meigo, roupas coloridas, curtas, tipo cute and sexy.

Personalidade-Ceres é alegre, inocente, atrapalhada, bobinha.

O que gosta- Milo, Kamus, Luna, sorvete.

O que não gosta-De estudar, da Saori(bem, Saori que começou a provocar..)

Mania-Dormir com Milo, de andar pendurada em seu pescoço.

Mestre-Milo

Namorado-Shaka

xXxXxXxXx

Nome-Luna

Idade-16

Série-3° col(varia entre 0 1 e o 3 ano do colegial)

Aparência-igual à Ceres, são gêmeas..Apenas tem os olhos azuis escuros, tipo duas safiras.

Estilo-Luna é mais o estilo gothic, roupas escuras ou pretas, mas cool and sexy.

Personalidade-Luna é o espelho de Ceres, são ao contrário, apesar de mais nova, é mais séria e inteligente que Ceres, típica irmãzinha ciumenta no melhor estilo Skuld!Hehe..

O que gosta-Kamus, Ceres, não admite, mas gosta de Milo tbm..Sorvete, ler livros.

O que não gosta-Bagunça, da Saori(mesmo motivo da Ceres..)

Mania-Bater e chutar Milo, ler livros.

Mestre-Kamus

Namorado-Kamus

xXxXxXxXx

Então a ficha é essa:

Nome-(Não precisa sobrenome, já que nw estou usando em nenhum dos personagens)

Idade-(varia entre 14 à 17, idade colegial)

Série-(do 1° ao 3° col)

Aparência-

Estilo-

Personalidade-

O que gosta-

O que não gosta-

Mania-

Mestre-

Namorado-

xXxXxXxX

Lembrando, mais de uma boneca pode ter Milo e Kamus como mestre, seria legal..hehe..

Dourados para namorado escolhidos:

Mú-Catharine

Aldebaran-

Saga- Kaoru

Kanon-Akemi

Mask-Kcia

Aioria-

Shaka-Ceres

Dohko-Miyuki

Milo-Luana

Aioros-Artemis

Shura-Natash

Kamus-Luna

Afrodite-

Thnks as meninas que mandaram reviews!Temos poucas vagas!3solteiros!Aldebaran, Afrodite e Aioria(apesar dele ter a Marin..Posso desfazer o casal!)

Well, espero que participem!Vou me esforçar!Começarei axim q as vagas estiverem preenchidas!

Bjnhos!


	8. Ficha 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Well..Pra começar.. Créditos para a moça Pisces Luna, não poderia esquecer, que começou com a idéia de namoradas para os dourados..Eu amei isso..rsrs..

Créditos para outras autora, caso eu use algum termo de outra, mas como não sei se vou saber quem inventou..Memória curta eu tenho..Hehe..

Dolls, está já à algum tempo parada..Motivos?Falta de imaginação e cabeça muito Yaoi..Tava tendo ataque Yaoi esses dias..Hehe..Talvez por ser algo original..Tenha dificuldade em continuar também..Lembra Rozen Maiden, mas minha imooto sabe que tive essa idéia antes de saber que existia esse anime..Era um projeto muiiiiito antigo para mangá..E diferente de Rozen, onde as bonecas criam vida, eu fiz elas virarem gente!

É um projeto antigo colocar mais personas em Dolls, digo bonecas..

Então estou abrindo vagas para bonecas, para completar o time das que já tem: Luna e Ceres..

Vou postar a ficha delas como exemplo:

XxXxXxXx

Nome-Ceres

Idade-16

Série-3° col(varia entre 0 1 e o 3 ano do colegial)

Aparência-1.68 m, 48 kilos, cabelos castanhos , lisos e longos, até abaixo da cintura, pouca franja, desfiada, olhos violetas e enormes, rosto delicado, nariz fino, boca pequena, lábios pouco carnudos, braços e pernas longas e finas.. (espelhadas naquelas bonecas coreanas, que são lindas!)

Estilo-Ceres faz o estilo meigo, roupas coloridas, curtas, tipo cute and sexy.

Personalidade-Ceres é alegre, inocente, atrapalhada, bobinha.

O que gosta- Milo, Kamus, Luna, sorvete.

O que não gosta-De estudar, da Saori(bem, Saori que começou a provocar..)

Mania-Dormir com Milo, de andar pendurada em seu pescoço.

Mestre-Milo

Namorado-Shaka

xXxXxXxXx

Nome-Luna

Idade-16

Série-3° col(varia entre 0 1 e o 3 ano do colegial)

Aparência-igual à Ceres, são gêmeas..Apenas tem os olhos azuis escuros, tipo duas safiras.

Estilo-Luna é mais o estilo gothic, roupas escuras ou pretas, mas cool and sexy.

Personalidade-Luna é o espelho de Ceres, são ao contrário, apesar de mais nova, é mais séria e inteligente que Ceres, típica irmãzinha ciumenta no melhor estilo Skuld!Hehe..

O que gosta-Kamus, Ceres, não admite, mas gosta de Milo tbm..Sorvete, ler livros.

O que não gosta-Bagunça, da Saori(mesmo motivo da Ceres..)

Mania-Bater e chutar Milo, ler livros.

Mestre-Kamus

Namorado-Kamus

xXxXxXxXx

Então a ficha é essa:

Nome-(Não precisa sobrenome, já que nw estou usando em nenhum dos personagens)

Idade-(varia entre 14 à 17, idade colegial)

Série-(do 1° ao 3° col)

Aparência-

Estilo-

Personalidade-

O que gosta-

O que não gosta-

Mania-

Mestre-

Namorado-

xXxXxXxX

Lembrando, mais de uma boneca pode ter Milo e Kamus como mestre, seria legal..hehe..

Dourados para namorado escolhidos:

Mú-Catharine

Aldebaran-

Saga- Kaoru

Kanon-Akemi

Mask-Kcia

Aioria-

Shaka-Ceres

Dohko-Miyuki

Milo-Luana

Aioros-Artemis

Shura-Natash

Kamus-Luna

Afrodite-Hoshi(é um menino!)

Thnks as meninas que mandaram reviews!Temos poucas vagas!2solteiros!Aldebaran e Aioria(apesar dele ter a Marin..Posso desfazer o casal!)

Well, espero que participem!Vou me esforçar!Começarei axim q as vagas estiverem preenchidas!

Bjnhos!


	9. Ficha completa!

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Well..Pra começar.. Créditos para a moça Pisces Luna, não poderia esquecer, que começou com a idéia de namoradas para os dourados..Eu amei isso..rsrs..

Créditos para outras autora, caso eu use algum termo de outra, mas como não sei se vou saber quem inventou..Memória curta eu tenho..Hehe..

Dolls, está já à algum tempo parada..Motivos?Falta de imaginação e cabeça muito Yaoi..Tava tendo ataque Yaoi esses dias..Hehe..Talvez por ser algo original..Tenha dificuldade em continuar também..Lembra Rozen Maiden, mas minha imooto sabe que tive essa idéia antes de saber que existia esse anime..Era um projeto muiiiiito antigo para mangá..E diferente de Rozen, onde as bonecas criam vida, eu fiz elas virarem gente!

É um projeto antigo colocar mais personas em Dolls, digo bonecas..

xXxXxXxXx

Dourados para namorado escolhidos:

Mú-Catharine

Aldebaran-?

Saga- Kaoru

Kanon-Akemi

Mask-Kcia

Aioria-Lilica

Shaka-Ceres

Dohko-Miyuki

Milo-Luana

Aioros-Artemis

Shura-Natash

Kamus-Luna

Afrodite-Hoshi(é um menino!)

Vagas completas!A do Deba ta com nome indefinido..Mas..Agora é só esperar as histórias..

É a 1° vez que escrevo nesse estilo, então, talvez eu demore com os capítulos..Espero agradar à todas!bjnhos


	10. Será?

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Kamus e Milo iam andando na frente, e as bonecas atrás..Todos olhavam pra elas..

-Porque esses bando de babacas não vão cuidar da vida deles e param de olhar para elas?-resmungava Milo.

-Uau!Os gêmeos bi com as gêmeas!-Shura.

-"¬¬-Kamus.

-Olá Shura!-Milo.

Ceres e Luna observavam as pessoas..

-Vamos para a diretoria apresentar vocês..-Diz Kamus.

Milo fica com Shura e Kamus leva as bonecas..

Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, um azul bem claro, vestindo uma mini-saia jeans curta, deixando as belas pernas de fora e um top vermelho, apertado que deixava seu corpo bem contornado, passa por eles.

-Uau..Que gata!-Shura vira o pescoço.

**_-_**Esqueceu da Shina?-Diz Milo.

-Ela não me dá a mínima, acho que vou partir pra outra..-Sorri malicioso Shura.

Milo apenas vira os olhos.Ele ainda estava pensando em Katie..

"Porquê?", pensava ele.

Kamus levava as bonecas para o diretor Shion as conhecer..Passam por dois alunos, uma delas chama a atenção de Luna..

Cabelos negros, longos, pele bem alva, olhos vermelhos, face bem séria..Vestia roupas que lembravam a de bonecas..Ela passou com um garoto de cabelos longos e castanhos..Parecia estrangeiro..

-Oque foi Luna?-pergunta Ceres.

-Viu aquela garota?-pergunta Luna.

-Não..-Ceres procurando.

-Deixa quieto..-Luna dá as costas e vai atrás de Kamus.

"Será.."-Pensa, dando mais uma olhada para trás.

Luigi, ou Máscara da Morte, acabava de chegar, com sua enorme moto.Pose de valentão, olha todos como se fossem insetos..Ele está acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos castanhos, meio avermelhados, olhos escuros, vestia roupas largas, de menino, pra ser mais exato, de Mask(apelido).

Passa um garoto de cabelos cor de lavanda e rosto sereno, junto com ele uma garota falante, baixinha, cabelos vermelhos, longos, com uma franjinha, olhos grandes e verdes..Vestia uma blusinha azul bebê decotada, que deixava seus fartos seios em evidência, uma mini-saia preta de pregas.Um garoto que passava de bicicleta ao ver a garota, perde a direção e bate em uma árvore..

-Uau..-Mask vira o pescoço quando ela passou.E leva um tapa na cabeça da garota que o acompanhava.

-Ai!Porque me bateu?Podia vestir roupas assim às vezes Kcia!-Diz o jogador de futebol americano.

-Humph!Homens..-A garota lhe dá as costas.

Por onde a ruiva passava, vários meninos viravam o pescoço.

-Catharine, podia vestir uma roupas menos ousadas, não?-Lhe diz o garoto de cabelos lavanda.

-Mas Mu..Você sabe que eu gosto..E eu me visto assim pra você..-Sorri a garota, agarrando em seu braço.

Na diretoria..

-Puxa, primas gêmeas?Muitos gêmeos na sua família..-Observa o diretor.

-Pois é né..-Kamus.

-Mas não somos..-Luna fecha a boca de Ceres..

-Aqui na escola somos..-Cochicha Luna para a irmã.

-Temos mais duas alunas novas hoje..-Shion observa mais duas fichas sob a mesa.

-Estão na sala de seus primos..podem ir..-diz o diretor..

Eles saem e cruzam com Aioria, ele vinha com duas garotas..

Uma delas era pequena, cabelos lisos, mas as pontas eram cacheadas amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, tinha os olhos castanhos, vestia uma calça jeans e uma regata rosa com o logo da Nike, era alegre e vinha pulando, ao lado, uma mais séria e alta, com um livro na mão, tinha os cabelos castanhos longos e castanhos, enormes olhos verdes, estava com uma calça jeans com a barra larga e uma blusinha de alça azul-escura.Eles entram na diretoria.

-Lilica, você sentiu?-pergunta a mais alta.

-Sim, será Artemis?-Responde a menor.

Kamus cruza com Saori no corredor..

-Kamus!-A garota agarra em seu braço e olha para as bonecas com cara de superior..

-Quer me soltar Saori?-Kamus.

-Porquê?Eu gosto de você..-Diz a garota de cabelos lavanda.

Foi a palavra chave para Luna querer esganar a franga. Que vestia um vestido curto e branco(essa gosta.."¬¬). Pra sorte da franga da Saori, o sinal toca..

-Vamos Luna..-Ceres puxava a irmã.

O professor pede para as bonecas se apresentarem.

-Ceres se apresentando!-A boneca ergue uma das mãos, e sai pulando para seu lugar.

-Meu nome é Luna.-Diz a outra e ia para seu lugar, mas escorrega e ia cair se Kamus, que estava perto, não a segurasse.

-O-obrigada..-Diz a boneca.

-Muito bem, pra seus lugares, hoje teremos prova surpresa!-Diz o professor, e ouve vários "Ahhhhhhh"..

Luna foi muito bem, mas Ceres..

-Vá pegar alguns livros na biblioteca e estude..-Diz Milo, olhando para a boneca que estava com um bico.

E lá foi Ceres para a biblioteca no fim da aula..A biblioteca estava vazia, apenas alguns alunos..Era muito silencioso. E Ceres não gosta de silêncio..

-

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Obrigada às meninas que mandaram fichas..Vou me esforçar pra agrada-las..

Hoje coloquei algumas bonecas..Mas ainda irei escrever como elas conheceram seus mestres..

Algumas são bonecas que estão na terra à algum tempo..Depois eu vou explicar..

No próximo cap..Mais algumas bonecas..

bjnhos


	11. Mais?

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Era noite..

-Como foi seu dia Têmis?-Pergunta Aioros sorrindo.

-Normal..-Responde a garota concentrada em seu desenho.

-Quem são?-Pergunta o rapaz olhando para o desenho de Artemis.

-Aquelas garotas de hoje..-Lilica,que até agora cantava uma música qualquer diz.

No desenho..2 garotas, cabelos castanhos e lisos, gêmeas..Uma de olhos violeta e outra com os olhos rosa.

-São bonecas..-Diz Artemis por fim..

Numa casa em estilo chinês..

-Miyu?Está quieta..-Diz um rapaz, entrando no quarto e encontrando a garota sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, olhando para fora.

-Dohko-sama..-Olha para o rapaz, e depois volta a olhar a janela.

-Algo está para acontecer..Ou melhor aconteceu..-Diz Miyuki.

Em outro bairro..

-Mú?-Pergunta a ruivinha, que vestia um short curto e uma regata.

Vendo que seu mestre não lhe dava atenção..Pula em suas costas..Mú, sentindo algo macio em suas costas..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Dá um pulo pra trás..

-O que está acontecendo?-Uma voz da cozinha.

-Nada mãe..É a Catharine..-Responde o garoto de cabelos lavanda.

-O que está fazendo Muzinho?-Pergunta Catharine.

-Estudando.Vou ter prova amanhã..-Diz voltando aos livros..

-Esses números..Meus olhos estão rodando..-Diz a garota.

-Não sei como fez minha mãe achar que é filha dela também..-Diz Mú, escrevendo no caderno.

-Segredo..-Ri a garota.

Na casa de Milo e Kamus..

-Ceres está diferente desde que voltou da biblioteca..-Diz Milo vendo a boneca dormindo.

-Deve estar cansada..Vamos dormir Luna..-Diz Kamus.

-Certo mestre, digo Kamus..-A boneca entra em seu quarto.

-Kamus..Ainda não entendo porque nossos pais nos mandaram bonecas..-Diz Milo.

-É um mistério..-Diz Kamus pensativo..

De fato era estranho..Mas já estavam se acostumando..Ceres e Luna sempre mantinham a casa em ordem..Milo já se acostumava com as porradas de Luna, e não se assustava muito com Ceres acordando ao seu lado, ou ela em seu pescoço..

Todos dormem..No dia seguinte..Kamus e Luna estavam estudando um pouco antes de ir para a escola(um estudo pré-aula segundo eles..seja lá o que isso quer dizer.."¬¬), Milo e Ceres tomavam café na cozinha..

Um barulho vindo da chaminé (estava limpo,..no problem!), fez Kamus e Luna pararem os estudos..Kamus se aproxima..Olha com cautela..Algo "cai" em sua cabeça, fazendo gritar Kamus e cair, com um cão husk na cabeça e logo em seguida desce pela chaminé, uma garota(?)..

Alta, magra, cabelos castanhos, longos e cacheados com duas mechas mais curtas ao lado do rosto, olhos grandes e azuis bem claros, quase cinzas, vestia um lindo vestido de lolita azul-marinho com babados brancos e uma fita de veludo azul na cabeça, nas mãos um guarda-chuva na mesma cor do vestido. Caia suavemente..

-MAS OQUÊ?-Kamus caído no chão, enquanto o filhote lhe lambia o rosto.

-Quieto Fenrir!-Diz a garota, o cão pára e olha para sua dona, abanando o rabo.

-Kaoru!-Luna, que até a pouco estava paralisada com o acontecido, pula no pescoço da garota com um sorriso nunca visto antes.

- Ceres!-Grita Luna.

-Fala maninha..-Um rosto com um par de enormes olhos violetas surgem da porta da cozinha, o rosto sujo de migalhas de bolacha. Olha para as duas garotas..

-KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Ceres pula nas duas, caindo as três no chão.

-Luna, Ceres..Err..Tudo bem?-Sorri a garota, até então séria.

-Estamos sim, sim!-Diz Ceres correndo de um lado para o outro atrás do pequeno Fenrir.

-Que baderna é essa?-Milo vinha da cozinha, mas é interrompido pela campainha..

Na sala..

-Quem é você e como entrou pela chaminé?-Pergunta Kamus, olhando desconfiado..

-Sou Kaoru(faz uma reverência), sou uma boneca como a Luna e a Ceres, ou fui..Isso não vem ao caso agora..Vim em uma missão e resolvi vir pela chaminé..-Diz naturalmente a garota, para o espanto de Kamus.

-Se Kaoru esta aqui..-Luna olhava para os lados, procurava por algo, ou alguém..

-&$#-Ouve-se palavrões vindos da porta.

xXxXxXxXx

_Flash Back rápido de uns minutos atrás.._

xXxXxXxXx

Milo abre a porta e se depara com um garotinho pequenininho, com os cabelos muito negros e franjas caindo em seus olhos, o rosto tinha traços muito delicados, lembrava uma criancinha, tinha dois olhos muito redondos, um verde e outro azul e olhava para ele sorrindo gentilmente, vestia um traje que mais parecia francês muito antigo, com os tornozelos apertados e babados bufantes na gola e nas mangas, com um lindo camafeu em cada botão da blusa, uma cartola de veludo, seus trajes eram praticamente todo roxo escuro.

-Bom dia!- O garoto diz educadamente, lhe estendendo um bilhete.

_Querido filhinho Milo_

_Sabemos que você deve ter ficado muito bravo porque sua boneca era rosa, por isso decidimos lhe mandar um presente para que não se ofenda com a linda bonequinha, esperamos que se divirta _

_com amor mamãe e papai_

-Presente? Cadê meu presente?

O garoto sorriu - Sou eu, sou como as bonecas que você ganhou, mas sou um menino.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Mais um capítulo!

Agora apareceram todas as bonecas!E um boneco!Agora Milo ficou fulo da vida!HuaHuaHuaHuaHua

Well, coloquei uns apelidos em algumas, espero que não se importem..E Kaoru ganhou um maninho..Bom, na verdade ele é mais velho..Adoro irmãos mais velhos menores..É tão cute..HuaHuaHuaHua

Esse capítulo teve a ajuda da minha imooto!Ela escreveu a parte da Kaoru e do menininho(vão saber o nome dele só no próximo!

Ceres e Luna conhecem esses dois?Respostas nos próximos..

Vimos um Mú muito majime(inocente), Catharine, eu pus um pouco da personalidade da Ai-chan de Vídeo Girl Ai, bom, me inspirei nesse capítulo, mas Cath não é tão machona como a Ai-chan!

No próximo, mais explicações, mais bonecas e vou começar os solos, bom, explicar como cada uma apareceu na vida dos mestres..rsrs

Espero que estejem gostando!

Valeu as reviews!Isso me incentiva a continuar!

Meninas..Se quiserem que eu faça algo com as bonecas de vcs..ou não estiverem gostando..Espero reviews!Mandem de tudo!Dicas, reclamações!Podem botar a boca no trombone!\0/

bjnhos


	12. Últimos bonecos!

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua**_

_Fim do Flash Back do capítulo anterior.._

xXxXxXx

Um garotinho bonitinho entra correndo na sala, indo em direção às três garotas..digo, bonecas..

-Lunaaaaa,Cereeeeees,Manaaaaaaaa!-E se esconde atrás delas.

-Hoshi!-Luna agarra o garotinho.

-Ceres também quer!-A boneca de olhos violetas pula neles, mas dessa vez não caem porque Luna havia se preparado.

Milo entra furioso pela porta, com um pedaço de papel amassado e falando coisas sobre coisas, de seus pais REALMENTE duvidarem de sua masculinidade.

-Oque está acontecendo?E quem é esse aí?-Kamus pergunta confuso, apontando para o garotinho que se afundava nos braços de Luna.

-Er..Eu sou..Bem..Meu nome..-O pequeno garoto gaguejava assustado.

-É o Hoshi! Hoshi-chan, Hoshi-kun! Hoshi, Hoshi, Hoshi!-Diz Ceres correndo de um lado para o outro atrás de Fenrir.

-ESSE MOLEQUE É..-Milo furioso indo em direção à Luna e Hoshi.(o chão tremendo..parece coisa de Godzilla!HuaHuaHuaHua).

-NOSSOS PAIS REALMENTE..-Milo com as mãos crispadas e olhando com uma cara muito feia(aquelas sombras que colocam quando um personagem está bravo ou quando imitam obake).

Luna dá uma rasteira em Milo e afasta Hoshi mais pra longe.

-Porque fez isso?Sua irmã esta lá!-Kamus, apontando para Ceres que olha e sorri.

-Ele assustou o Hoshi-kun!-Luna séria.

-Porque meu irmão te incomoda tanto?-Kaoru, que até agora apenas observava, se aproxima de Milo, agaicha um pouco, pois ele ainda estava no chão e dá uma guarda-chuvada na cabeça do rapaz.

-É um GAROTO!Porque eu ficaria feliz de ter um garoto como companhia?-Milo.

As três garotas viram o olho em sinal de desaprovação.E se voltam para a conversa.

-Kaoru-chan veio pra conferir se Hoshi-kun não ia se perder?-Pergunta Luna, abraçada ao garotinho.

-Sim, meu nichan é muito atrapalhado..E também porque a Kizuna batyan me mandou nessa missão também.-Responde Kaoru.

-Se aquele caído no chão é o mestre do Hoshi-kun..Então o meu é você!-Kaoru se vira para Kamus.

-Eu?-O rapaz se assusta.

-Sim, seria meio complicado se tivéssemos o mesmo Mestre..Ah!Não se esqueça do meu amigo Fenrir.-Kaoru diz olhando para a cãozinho que abana o rabo.

-Tá, tá..Droga..É oque faltava..Mais quatro, digo, três bonecas e um pent..-Milo ia se levantando mas leva um tapa de Luna.

-Ai! Tá três bonecas e um boneco..Vamos pra escola porque temos que falar com o diretor sobe vocês..-Diz Milo.

-Mas Milo..Temos que ficar com eles?-Kamus diz para Milo de canto, para que as outras não ouvissem.

-Fazê oque?E Depois, viu como elas estão animadas?A Luna não bater tanto em mim agora..-Milo responde para Kamus, que apenas suspira.

Luna sorria como nunca com o garotinho nos braços..Isso de um certo modo incomodava Kamus..Ela nunca sorrira assim pra ele..

-Ah!Vocês não podem ir pra escola assim!-Luna puxa os dois e Ceres vai pulando atrás..

Minutos depois..

Hoshi com uma camiseta de Kamus, que ficou enorme, uma calça jeans, que fora dele quando menor, Kaoru com uma calça jeans escura, um all-star e uma baby look preta, prática e básica!

Em uma casa algumas quadras à frente..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Um grito.

-Que foi?AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-O outro grita ao ver o despertador..Destruído..Pior..viu que horas eram..

-Nyan..-Uma garota abre os olhos, e se espreguiça.

-Lana você destruiu o despertador!-Gritava Saga.

-Não grite com ela.-Kanon.

-Então foi você?-Saga pula no pescoço de seu irmão.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-A garota grita, os gêmeos param a agarração.

-Estamos atrasados!-Luana.

-"¬¬..-Saga e Kanon.

Três pessoas correndo pela rua..

-Não vamos de carro?-Pergunta a garota.

-Ah é!-Diz Saga.

Três pessoas voltando, pegando o carro e saem..

Chegam à escola..

Kcia tira o capacete, vê um casal nos amassos..

-Eca!-Diz fazendo uma careta.

-Bem que você queria fazer isso também, não?-Mask.

-Claro que não! Isso me enjoa..-Kcia vira e deixa Mask falando sozinho, mas olha mais uma vez, e suspira.

-Que boneca complicada, podiam vir com manual..-Mask sorri de lado..

-Não cansa não?-Aioria fala para Ártemis que lia um livro qualquer..

-Não, gosto de ler..-Diz direta a garota.

Lilica andava na muretinha do pátio, tinha alguns livros nas mãos, tropeça e ia caindo, mas Aioria a segura.

-Oops! Cuidado..-Aioria.

-Hehe..-Lilica sem graça.

-Aioria!-Uma garota chama por ele.

-Marin!-O garoto dá um beijo na namorada.

-É melhor irmos, Têmis!-Lilica puxa a outra garota.

Se sentam em um banco.

-Gosta dele não?-Artemis pergunta de repente, pegando Lilica de surpresa.

-Do que está falando?Claro que não!Hehe..-Ri sem graça a garota.

-Ele tem namorada..-Suspira por fim, entregando o jogo, e Artemis sorri de lado, sem tirar o olho de seu livro.

-Sabe o que viemos fazer aqui não?Não podemos nos apaixonar..-Diz Artemis.

-Sei, mas..Até agora só tivemos certeza de duas..-Suspira Lilica.

-Começamos ontem..Mas temos que procurar..-Artemis.

Nessa hora, uma garota loira com um belo corpo, passa mexendo em seus cabelos..Ela pára, olha para as duas garotas sentadas..Artemis pára de ler seu livro..As três se olham, apontam o dedo uma para outra.

-Você!-Dizem em couro..

-Sim, todas somos..-De trás de uma árvore, surge uma garota de cabelos negros, seus cabelos balançavam com o vento que passava naquela hora, abre os olhos, revelando duas esmeraldas..Se aproximando delas, seguida por um loiro.

-Tem mais de vocês?-Pergunta o loiro..

-Sim mestre..Há várias de nós..Estamos em missão..-Responde a garota de cabelos negros, fazendo pose, faz positivo com o dedão, fecha um olho e a outra mão na cintura.(pose complicada, não sei se entenderam..)

-"¬¬- O rapaz loiro.

-Quem é você?-Pergunta Lilica.

-Akemi!-Diz a garota de olhos verdes fazendo peace com os dedos e um enorme sorriso.

-Sou Lilica! Essa é Artemis!-Diz sorridente apontando para a outra que apenas levanta as mãos, voltara à ler o livro.

-Luana, mas podem me chamar de Lana!-Diz a ruiva de olhos vermelhos.

-Mas afinal que missão é essa?-Pergunta o loiro.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Mais um capítulo!

Gostam de pessoas com ciúmes?Depois de Ceres, agora vimos Kamus e Lilica mostrarem esse sentimento!

Mas afinal que missão é essa?Quantas bonecas têm?

Essa e outras respostas nos próximos capítulos..

Apresentamos nesse capítulo, o Hoshi-kun!Niichan(irmão mais velho) da Kaoru e a fofurinha e único boy entre as bonecas!

Thnxs por lerem..Thnxs DarkOokami por me ajudar..

Bjnhos..


	13. EXTRA DOLLS

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

"Agradeço a tdo mundo que ler a paródia, é minha primeira comédia, agradeço nechan que me permitiu usar da sua história e seu mundo fofo, engraçado e inspirantes e que me deixa ajudar pula contente,e as garotas que estaum sempre ajudando e por eu poder usar seus personagens " "

**By DarkOokami**

**Extra Dolls**

A fundação galáctica resolveu promover uma batalha( a Saori adora batalhas, ela gosta de fazer tdo mundo lutar por ela, tá todo mundo na paz e ela tem que arranjar encrenca...franga infeliz) com as bonecas Dolls, como os seus eternos seguidores não possuem suas próprias dolls, ela (metida a besta) financiou não somente a grande batalha, mas também bonecos idênticos aos cavaleiros(os cinco bakkas) sendo controlados por eles mesmos e com seus poderes, os saint-dolls.

-OOOOLÁA AMIGOS, sejam bem-vindos ao grande, único, monstruoso(bizarro) evento GALACT DOLLS, promovido pela nossa eterna e linda deusa atena, Saoooriii Kidoo(dard, seu puxxa-sacos idiota ¬¬). DEEEEEE UUUM LADOOOOOOOOOOOOO-apontou para alguns dourados e umas garotas- as únicas, feitas pela kizuna-batyan, dooooooolls...-todos gritam...-do outro lado, do próprio bolso da Senhorita (bruxaaaaaaaaaaa) Saori, os Saiiiiiiint doooooooolls- apontou para os cinco com réplicas deles mesmo, em tamanho real-todos gritam de novo.

-A batalha será feita de um contra um, um total de cinco batalhas, o grupo que tiver mais vitórias vence. AGORAA, os primeiros a lutar serão- abre um enoorme painel(saori desperdiça dinheiro pacas) todo colorido, cheio de luzes com letreiros mais escandalosos possíveis e a chave dos participantes..

PRIMEEEEEIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAA LUUUTAAAAAAAAAA

LunaXHyoga

-VAIII LUNAAAA- as dolls e seus mestres gritavam como loucas nas arquibancadas e ao lado do ring, assim como do outro lado, os franguinhos de bronze tinham sua própria torcida.

-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Luna sobe no ring e encara o Loiro com sua armadura branquinha, os dois se comprimentam e começam.

A garota abre a mão, de lá uma borboleta brota, dela sai mais uma e outra e outra "multipliquem-se e sufoque-no" sussurrou para elas. Do outro lado, Hyoga começava com sua coreografia(tá todo mundo sabe o que ele pretende com a dancinha). A cada instante, sobre os dois apareciam mais borboletas, e a cada instante o ar estava mais frio. O juiz abandonou a arena tremendo(fracoteeeee) e os dois continuaram, até que...

-ZERO ABSOLUTO!

-SUFOQUEEEM!

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo, um enorme bloco de gelo se formou sobre os dois, e em alguns segundos...cai sobre os dois esmagando ambos...

-EMPAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¬¬"""""

-X.X-os dois...

SEGUUNDA LUTA

MiyukiXShiryu

-Começar!

Ambos se puseram a postos em pose de batalha, quando de repente...

Miyuki olha para o relógio no gigante painel carnavalesco e vira de costas para arena.

-HEIM?-Shiryu ficou olhando com cara de bobo(o boneco dele não é cego hehehe)

-São três da tarde, é hora do meu chá!

-MIYUUU LUTEEE- as dolls gritavam

-Não!-Miyu fechou a cara e continuou a caminhar- É A HORA DO MEU CHÁ!

-er...vitória do Shiryu!

¬¬"""""

TERCEIIIIIRAA LUUUTAAAA

HoshiXIkki

-COOOOOOOOOOMEEEÇAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ikki sobe na arena em um pulo, com a sua cara arrogante olha fazendo cara de mau para platéia.

Hoshi sobe completamente desajeitado, com o rosto vermelho, quase roxo de vergonha e olha para seu oponente...ele é enooorme e tem cara de mau.

Ikki olha para seu oponente e...heim?uma criança? boniitiinhoooooo...

Os olhos de Hoshi se enchem de lágrimas e ele começa a chorar.

-Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun T-T-Ikki imediatamente se lembrou do seu irmão- não posso lutar com alguém tão parecido com o Shun...T-T- e abandona a luta, saindo correndo...

-Vitóoooria de Hoshii

"""""""""""¬¬

QUAAAARTAAA LUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAA

CatherineXShun

-Comeeçaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

-Heeeiiii você, é boniitiinho né, aposto que tm bom gosto! dizia a garota com roupas mais-que-apertadas.

-Er..bem...eu sei que sou...

Imediatamente Catherine começa a andar sensualmente em direção ao boneco com armadura cor-de-rosa...

-Aposto que você tem bom gosto

Shun permanece imóvel e sem reação.

Catherine começa a tentar seduzir Shun, falando ao seu ouvido, baixinho..

-Nossa, você é mesmo muuuuiiito bonitinho...-colocou a mão sobre seu rosto..

Shun ainda imóvel e sem reação

Catherine tirou a jaqueta revelando seu ultra-mega-over-mini top...toda a platéia masculina arregalou os olhos para seus...er..dotes..

Shun imóvel e sem reação.

A garota enfezou-se..."Então você quer apelar, eu sei apelar" tirou a saia revelando seu corpo em um biquini minúsculo, a platéia masculina uivou, gritou e..mto sangue do nariz fora jorrado(homens são pervertidos ¬¬)

Shun naaadaa

-T-T SEU SEUUUUUU -Catherine levantou-se e correu para cima do Shun, que ficou em pose de ataque, mas passou por ele e pulou em cima da platéia, no colo de Mu..

-MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...T-T

Sai mto sangue do nariz do Mu...

As garotas ¬¬

-Er...-o narrador limpa o próprio nariz..ER..bem...vitória do Shun..

Shun-?.

QUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNTAAAAA LUUUUTAAAAAAAa

CeresXSeiya(pq esse idiota tem que sempre ser o último a lutar?)

Seiya sobe na arena com pose de gostoso(só pose)

-Gatinha...você deve desistir, você não deve lutar contra mim-dizia jogando beijinhos para Saori.

-E por quê?

-Oras, porque todo mundo que viu Saint Seiya sabe que eu não bato em mulher..e que Saint Seiya, mesmo se eu lutasse, eu ia ganhar HAHAHAHAHA

-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEÇAAAAAAAAAAAAR

2s depois, Seiya estava caído no chão com um carro na cabeça...tatsumi como motorista apareceu na janelinha -?.?-

-Vitóoooria de Ceres...

-Agora, vamos ver o painel(ele não sabe pensar sozinho, tem que ficar lendo o maldito painel) Ah, empate, isso é completamente inesperado-começa a se desesperar-SENHORIIITAAAA T-T(tá loco, é pior que o Seiya)

-AHAM-Saori pega o microfone- como vocês, meus queridos inúteis, não conseguiram terminar a batalha adequadamente, devem ...começar outra batalha

Os 10 se olham a platéia tb...

-MONTINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

todos pulam na Saori e ela morre "

final feliz "

xXxXxXXxXx

Well People!Essa é uma história paralela, feita pela minha imooto Darkookami..

Conversávamos pelo msn..E ela disse que teve essa idéia!AMEI!xD

Não se passa no mundo de Dolls, bom mistura o mundo delas com a do CDZ normal..Por isso tem coisas que ainda não foram explicadas!E parce meio doida..

Espero que apreciem..

Meninas, quem quiser mandar histórias como essa..Fiquem à vontade..Chamo elas de EXTRA DOLLS, histórias paralelas com as personagens..

Tipo, Miyuki, Catahrine, desculpem por usar a imagem de vcs..Caso não tenham gostado..Mas é que a usamos a imagem de vocês e alguns dotes para compor uma comédia..xP..

Mandem reviews!

Bjnhos..


	14. Encontros

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua**_

Shura acabava de chegar à escola..

-Olá Shina!-O rapaz chama pela garota de cabelos verdes, mas essa o ignora.

Shura andava pelo corredor quando avista Kamus, Milo, Ceres, Luna e mais dois estranhos.Uma garota de cabelos cacheados, olhos azuis claros, quase cinzas, e o outro, um garotinho, rosto delicado, cabelos lisos e caindo nos olhos, um azul e outro verde..

-Olá gêmeos bi! Com as gêmeas e quem são eles?Olá gatinha..-Shura, olhando para Kaoru.

-Humph!-A garota vira as costas.

"Nossa, geniosa como a Luna, pelo menos não bate, ou estaria perdido..Hehe", pensava Milo, se divertindo sozinho.

-Afff..Quem é?-Shura chega perto de Milo.

-Uma looonga história..-Milo.

-Vamos logo..-Kamus, olhando de lado para Hoshi, que ainda estava agarrado em Luna, o garoto olhava para os lados assustado.

Na diretoria..

-Mais parentes?Família grande não?-O diretor olhava para os novos alunos.

-Er..Sim senhor..Estamos tendo intrigas familiares.."¬¬..-Kamus diz lembrando que eram "presentes" de seus pais.

-Hoshi-kun pode entrar na nossa sala?Ele é pequeninho mais é mais velho!Tem 17 anos!-Pula Ceres.

-O.o-Kamus, Milo, Shura e Shion.

Não imaginavam que aquele menininho era mais velho, Kaoru era visivelmente mais alta..

-Me desculpe, mas a sala de vocês está muito cheia, e não seria bom ter muitos parentes em uma sala..-Diz o diretor.

Hoshi arregala os olhos enormes olhos, agora cheios de lágrimas, mas nada diz, acena positivamente, Hoshi era muito educado, Kaoru também acena com a cabeça quando o diretor diz a sala em que ela iria entrar..

Saindo da sala do diretor, encontram novamente com a franga, digo a Saori..

-Kamus, querido..-Diz a garota de cabelos lavanda, olhando para as bonecas com ar superior, principalmente Kaoru, pois era a mais nova boneca..E para Luna, que cerrou os punhos quase partindo para cima de Saori..

Kamus olha para ela e vê o garotinho ainda agarrado em seu braço, e para a surpresa de todos, Kamus foi educado com Saori, indo para a sala com ela, a fran..digo a Saori, ia com cara de quem ganhara o prêmio..

As bonecas andavam um pouco atrás dos gêmeos bi(vitelinos..DarkOokami adora essa..HuaHuaHuaHua), Luna perdida em seus pensamentos..

-Falso!-Kaoru fala de repente.

-Ah?O que?-Luna acordando de seus pensamentos.

-O Kamus, ele foi falso com aquela garota..-Kaoru.

-Não estou entendendo..-Luna.

-Eu vi seu rosto, ta com ciúmes, e ele fez isso para te provocar..Te conheço bem Luna..Dá pra perceber que você gosta dele..-Kaoru, olhando para a amiga.

-Er..Bem, eu..-Luna estava vermelha.

Kaoru sorri um pouco com a reação da amiga.

-Não se preocupe, Luna é mais bonita!-Diz Hoshi.

-Claro!É minha irmã!Aquela coisa de cabelos beterraba mal-pintados não tem chances contra a Luna!-Ceres se divertia com a conversa.Todos riem.

-Obrigada gente..-Luna sorri e afaga os cabelos de Hoshi.

-Bom, Hoshi, essa é sua sala..Não se preocupe, estaremos na sala ao lado..-Diz Luna, colocando as mãos no ombro do garoto.

-Sim, sim Hoshi-kun!Vai dar tudo certo!-Ceres sorri, agarrada ao pescoço dele.

-Vocês mimam ele mais do que eu!Tudo bem meu pequeno grande niichan?-Kaoru se aproxima.

Hoshi assente com a cabeça, estava com medo, mas teria que ficar ali..Era um boneco..Não devia ter medo..

Kaoru se dirige para sua sala e tromba com um rapaz de cabelos azuis que passava correndo.

-Ai..-Kaoru se desequilibra.

-Está bem?-Um outro rapaz a apara, se surpreende com a beleza da garota, olha em seus olhos, o nariz fino, a boca carnuda..

-Estou, eu acho, estou vendo dois de vocês?-Kaoru olhava para os dois rostos à sua frente.

-Kanon!Peça desculpas!-Saga diz para o irmão que quase atropelara a garota.

-Desculpa..-Diz Kanon sem graça, depois volta a correr.

-Meu irmão gêmeo..Qual seu nome?-Pergunta Saga.

-Kaoru, bem, já vou indo..-Diz, indo para a sala.

-Kaoru..-Diz pra si mesmo.

-Sou Saga!-Grita antes que a garota entre na sala.

Kaoru sentia seu coração disparar..Quem era aquele rapaz..Olha mais uma vez no corredor, mas não o vê mais..

-Saga..-Diz Kaoru.

No pátio as três recém bonecas conversavam..

-Puxa, puxa!-Lilica sorria e batia as duas mãos.

-Faltam mais algumas!-Akemi pulava e falava alto.

-Temos que encontra-las logo!-Luana também pulava .

Shaka estava perdido com tanta boneca falando junta, falavam várias coisas e de uma vez só..Apenas Artemis estava quieta, concentrada em seu livro, mas dava comentários de vez em quando, deixando claro que estava à par da faladeira.

-Você está aqui Lana!-Kanon aparece correndo.

-Uau..Quanta gatinha..-Kanon olhava para elas.

Akemi que pulava na mureta leva um susto, tropeça e cai. Kanon a pega antes que ela atinja o chão..

Kanon olha nos olhos esmeraldas da boneca..Parece hipnotizado..Ela o encarava assustada.

-Kanon!Solta ela!Tá assustando a Akemi!-Luana dá um tapa na cabeça do rapaz..

-Desculpe..HeHe..-Kanon vermelho.

Aldebaram andava com uma bela garota loira pelo corredor, a garota vestia uma calça jeans clara, e uma blusa de alça preta, colada ao corpo..Por onde passava, era seguida por olhares..

Ela mexia em uma mecha de seu cabelo e olhava com seus olhos claros os alunos que passavam, uma garota lhe pára o olhar..Vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta de time de basquete bem larga, tinha os cabelos castanhos avermelhados e longos, pulava e falava com um rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e curtos,que vestia a jaqueta do time de futebol americano da escola, o mesmo de Aldebaran.

-Quer para Kcia!-Mask dizia para a garota que pulava ao seu lado.

-Com oque?-Kcia se fazia de desentendida.

-De pular ao meu lado, está me irritando..-Disse Mask.

Kcia finge não escutar o que ele dizia, não vê um garoto agaixado à sua frente amarrando o tênis e tromba nele, indo ao chão com as pernas para o ar.

-Tudo bem Kcia?-Mask corre para socorrer a garota.

-Não vê onde anda não?-O garoto resmungava.

-Ei! A culpa é sua! Que fica que nem um idiota no meio no corredor!-Mask pegava o garoto pela gola.

-Calma Mask!-Uma mão impede que Mask desse um soco no garoto.

-Deba!-Mask solta o garoto e dá um grunhido, fazendo o garoto correr.

Kcia se acaba de se limpar, sente alguma coisa ao lado e ergue os olhos, deparando com uma garota que a olhava curiosamente.

-Sou Natasch, pode me chamar de Natty..-Diz a loira.

-Kcia..-A garota olhava para a outra curiosa.

-Por acaso..-Kcia iria perguntar, mas Natasch assente com a cabeça antes dela terminar a frase..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

HuaHuaHua..

Mais um capítulo!Tá, querem me matar?Enrolo muito com esse segredo da missão né?Gosto de mistérios..Sou má, não?

Vou explicar quando todas se encontrarem..

Vimos alguns romances se desenrolarem nesse capítulo..Estou introduzindo as bonecas pouco à pouco..Por enquanto, um pouco mais da metade se reuniu, Luana sabe de Ceres e Luna, mas o encontro acontecerá nos próximos capítulos!

Agradeço à todas as reviews!

E continuo..Quem quiser dar mais dicas sobre a personagem, querer que eu mude algo, que aconteça isso ou aquilo com ela, me mandem review!É sempre bom receber mais dicas..Pois não sei se está do jeito que querem!

Minha imooto disse que essa fict parece interativa..Não entendi direito.."¬¬..

Mas, pode ser sim, escrevo algumas coisas da minha cabeça, se quiserem que mude algo, mandem review que logo estarei mudando ou dando idéias..

Bjnhos pra todas, se quiserem que mude algo, mandem review que logo estarei mudando ou dando idgo, que aconteça isso ou aquilo com ela, me mand


	15. Lágrimas

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Um belo rapaz, de cabelos azuis claros, olhos claros também e uma pintinha no rosto anda pelo corredor, alto, com roupas finas, ao seu lado uma garota de olhos felinos e roupas pretas..

-Bom, Tamys..Nos vemos depois!-O rapaz pisca o olho para ela e vai em direção à sua sala..

A garota suspira e se vira para sua sala..Garotos bagunceiros..Um deles, cabelos castanhos e arrepiados, olhos castanhos também, olha para Tamys.

-Chegou a monstra..-Ri zombeterio, fazendo os outros alunos rirem..

Kaoru estava em um canto, observando a cena..

-Aquela garota..-Diz, observando Tamys.

Tamys queimava de raiva por dentro, porque aquele moleque a zuava tanto?Só porque ela é alta?Qual o problema com isso..

"Será que realmente sou uma monstra?", pensava Tamys com lágrimas nos olhos..Sua franja escondia seus olhos, por isso os outros não viram suas lágrimas.

-Que foi?-O rapaz se aproximava dela.

Tamys cerra os punhos..

-Páre!-Kaoru se levanta.

-O que é você também?Novatas ficam quietas!-O rapaz olhava para Kaoru, quando se virou para Tamys, recebeu um soco.

A classe se tumultuou! O professor ainda não havia chegado, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava caído. Seus amigos chegam para ajuda-lo.

O professor chega.

-O que houve com você Seiya?-Pergunta o professor.

-Aquela monstra me bateu!-Diz apontando para Tamys.

-Então mereceu..Vamos voltar à aula!-O professor se vira para a sala. Deixando Seiya com boquiaberto.

-Temos uma aluna nova..Venha se apresentar!-O professor diz para Kaoru.

A garota de cabelos cacheados vai até à frente, faz uma reverência.

-Meu nome é Kaoru!-Diz sorrindo.

-Muito bem, espero que a tratem bem!Viu Seiya!-O professor olha para o rapaz, que estava com papel higiênico no nariz, que sangrara um pouco. O garoto apenas vira o rosto.

-Sente-se ao lado de Tamys..- O professor aponta para a garota alta.

Kaoru se senta ao lado de Tamys.

-É uma boneca..-Diz a garota alta.

-Você também..-Responde Kaoru.

Em outra sala..

- E, hoje teremos uma novidade, um aluno novo, provavelmente todos vocês conhecem os gêmeos da outra sala, duas primas deles foram transferidas para essa escola recentemente e hoje, mais um foi, um primo, pode entrar Hoshi.

Um garotinho muito pequeno e relutante entrou pela porta da sala, vestia roupas obviamente de tamanho errado e a cabeça baixa, com a franja escura cobrindo um rostinho delicado.

-Muito..muito...muito pra...zer...meu...nome...é...Hoshi- sorria timidamente.

Imediatamente começou um rebuliço na sala, as garotas diziam que era a coisinha mais fofa do mundo e os garotos riam, dizendo que iam botar uma criança na sala com eles.

- Bom, acho que tem um lugar vago do lado do Afrodite, é aquele rapaz alto ali de cabelos claros, levante a mão sim Afrodite?

O rapaz de cabelos azuis e uma pinta no rosto sorria e acenou para Hoshi, que correu em direção à sua cadeira na última fileira, do lado da janela. O tal Afrodite o encarava com um belo sorriso no rosto e com uma das mãos apoiada na mesa segurando a cabeça.

-Ah, onde estávamos na aula passada? Ah sim, eu irei agora passar a continuação da matéria sobre a história da Ásia...

As primeiras aulas estavam muito fáceis, Hoshi tinha muita facilidade com os estudos, apesar de parecer com uma criança indefesa era muito inteligente, mas sentiu um pouco de dificuldade na próxima matéria, Biologia.

-Aqui, acho que é aqui que você procura!- Uma voz surgiu do lado e um dedo apontava para ponta de uma rosa.

- É uma matéria bem divertida se você pensar bem..- Afrodite sorria piscasndo um olho.

-Ah...er...bem...o..obri..gado- disse Hoshi sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

-Você fica bonitinho vermelho, e têm belos olhos, apesar de tampar com o cabelo..-sorri o rapaz.

-Er..Afrodite..-Diz Hoshi quase roxo.

-Me chame de Dite..-Sorri Afrodite.

-Tu..tudo bem Di-Dite..-Gaguejava Hoshi roxo que nem uma berinjela.

"Porque ele não pára de me encarar..É uma pessoa muito bonita..Será que..Não, não, não pense besteiras Hoshi! Ele está sendo simpático com você porque é um novato!O que uma pessoa tão bonita iria querer algo com uma criança como eu..", pensava Hoshi, balançando a cabeça com o rosto completamente roxo.

As aulas correram tranqüilas, e chegou a hora do almoço..

Dohko estava sentado sob uma árvore, ele lia um livro, ao seu lado, Miyuki, ela estava encostada à ele, gostavam daquele lugar, pois era silencioso.

-Miyu?-Dohko diz.

-Sim Dohko-sama..-Os olhos vermelhos da boneca cruzam com os olhos escuros de seu Mestre.

-Estamos juntos à 2 anos..Se lembra de quando a encontrei?-Diz Dohko, olhando para frente..

A boneca nada diz, apenas olha para o chão, claro que se lembrava, como poderia esquecer..

Lilica, Artemis, estavam em algum canto do pátio junto com suas novas amigas, Luana e Akemi, junto com Saga, Shaka e Kanon, conversavam sobre as bonecas..

-Tem mais duas!Eu me encontrei com elas quando estava na sorveteira com Kanon e Saga.-Dizia Luana, animadamente.

-Já senti elas!Não é Têmis?-Lilica sorrindo para a amiga, Artemis apenas assente com a cabeça, estava lendo um livro.

-"¬¬-Luana e Akemi.

-Afinal..são quantas de vocês?-Pergunta Shaka.

-Não fazemos idéia..-Diz Lilica com um sorriso.

-E vocês têm que ajuntar todas?-Saga.

-Sim!-Akemi sorrindo.

"Já basta essas..", os três pensam em coro.

Kaoru estava com Tamys, e procuravam Ceres e Luna..

-Luna! Ceres!-Kaoru localiza as duas.

-Kaoru!-Ceres acena para a amiga.

-Ela também é?-Luna olha para Tamys.

-?.?-Ceres.

-"¬¬-As três.

-Essa é a Ceres e a Luna..Meninas, essa é a Tamys..-Apresenta Kaoru.

-Que altaaaa..-Ceres olha para a garota(literalmente olha pra cima).

Tamys dá um sorriso sem-graça..Luna olha para Ceres repreendendo-a..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um capítulo on!Me desculpem a demora meninas..Well, é q ando trampando mto enão tô com mto tempo pra escrever essa semana..Mas semana q vem vô postar bastante!

Nesse capítulo, vimos um pouco da Tamys, Hoshi com Dite, e as bonecas começando a se reunir..

Vimos o IDIOTA do Seiya! De como ele gosta de ser chato e provocar os outros.."¬¬..

Tamys é beeeem alta(1,80), perto da Catharine(1,55), ficaria engraçado..

To achando muito divertido, mas também complicado escrever esse tipo de história, muitos personagens, me desculpe se escrevo menos sobre alguma, estou tentando encaixar as histórias..E minha cabeça está rodandoooooo..

Meninas me mandem dicas!Me ajudaria muitooo..

E quero fazer como DarkOokami disse, algo interativo mudando toda hora, com improviso e a participação das leitoras!

Então até o próximo!

Agradeço à todas as reviews e às meninas..Thnxs por fazerem de Dolls oq ele é!

bjnhos


	16. Morra Seiya HuaHuaHuaHua

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Hoshi procurava por sua irmã, amigas e seu mestre, andava perdido, a escola era muito grande..Acabou chegando até um beco entre os prédios..

-Ora, ora, achei um ratinho perdido..Olhem gente!-Um rapaz se aproxima de Hoshi.

-Hey, ratinhoooo! Sabia que é perigoso andar por essas bandas sozinho?Podem aparecer encrenqueiros..-Dizia um rapaz de cabelos espetados e jaqueta de couro, era da mesma sala de Hoshi, ele e os outros pareciam fazer parte de uma gangue..

-Entre as garotas você é o xodó..Mas com a gente ratinho, vai ter que aprender a se virar..-Um terceiro garoto dizia, fechando os punhos.

-Hoshi?-Uma voz atrás dos três rapazes, uma voz que Hoshi conhecia.

-O que foi boilinha?-Um dos garotos encara o rapaz.

-Afrodite pra você!-O rapaz diz.

-Hoshi olhava para Dite assustado, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas..

-Vocês não tem oque fazer não?-Dite se vira para os garotos.

-Olha aqui..-Um deles ia avançar em cima de Dite, mas é impedido pelo oque estava na frente.

-Vamos embora!-Dizia, com a face assustada.

-Mas..-Um deles relutava.

-AGORA! Vamos!-Disse o assustado, e sai com os outros dois.

-Está bem Hoshi?-Dite se aproxima do garotinho, abaixa e limpa as lágrimas deste com os dedos..

-O..obrigado..-Gagueja o garoto, rubro.

-Oras, não fiz nada!Talvez a fama de uma amiga..Depois agradeço a ela..-Sorri Dite.

-Mas oque você faz num lugar como este?-Pergunta Dite.

-Estava procurando minha irmã e umas amigas e me perdi..-Diz Hoshi.

-Vem, eu te ajudo a procurá-las..-Dite estende a mão para Hoshi, que aceita com um pouco de medo.

Em outro canto da escola, uma ruivinha se pendurava nas costas de um garoto de cabelos lavanda e mexia em seus cabelos..

-Err..Cath..Quer descer?-Mú sem-graça.

-Ok!-A garota pula de suas costas, se senta ao seu lado(ele estava em um banquinho) e continua a mexer no cabelo do rapaz..

-Quer parar de mexer no meu cabelo?Estou estudando..-Diz o rapaz.

-Ahhhhh..T-T-Catharine.

-"¬¬..Tá bom, pode mexer..-Mú.

-EEEEEEEEEE!Hehe..-Catharine, pegando mais mechas do cabelo cor de lavanda.

Kcia e Natasch andavam com seus mestres..Quando avistam um garoto de cabelos castanhos ameaçando outro menor de cabelos verdes.

-E aí chorão?Vai chamar pelo seu irmão?-Zombava o maior.

-Me deixa Seiya!-Chorava o menor.

Natasch pára, olha para a cena e se aproxima.

-Err..Natty?-Deba.

-Por que não o deixa em paz?-Pergunta a loira.

-Nossa, que Deusa..-O rapaz olhava Natasch dos pés à cabeça.

-Não me ouviu?-Continua Natasch.

-E aí?Quer sair comigo gata?-Seiya apoiando o cotovelo na cabeça do pequeno garoto de cabelos verdes.

Natasch segura Seiya pela gola e o joga longe(digamos beeeeeeeem longe), esbarrando em um grupo de garotas que passava.

-O-obrigado.-O garoto de cabelos verdes sorri e sai pulando.

-O.o-Deba, Mask e Kcia.

Natasch chega batendo as mãos, como se tirasse pó delas.

-O.o..-Todos.

-Vamos?-Continua Natasch a andar..

-Tá merecia..-Kcia, seguindo Natasch.

-Ela sempre faz isso?-Mask.

-Às vezes..HeHe..-Deba.

Ambos também vão atrás das garotas.

-O.o..-Shura, Milo e Kamus não estavam longe dali..

-Affff..Já pensou se ela é uma boneca?Estou perdido..-Milo.

Shura estava com uma cara de bobo.

-Ei Shura?-Kamus abana as mãos na frente da cara dele.

-Ah?Ah?-Shura.

-Meu, além de linda..Ela é demais!-Shura.

No grupo de garotas no qual Seiya foi jogado..

-Ai! Seu idiota!-Grita Luna.

O garoto estava com os olhos virando..X.X e caíra de cara nos peitos de Kaoru.

-Ei!-Kaoru abre as mãos e o joga longe...(esqueceram que elas tem poderes?).

Ceres bate as palmas e levanta uma plaquinha com a nota "10".

-Aquele não era o idiota da nossa sala?-Kaoru se recuperando.

-Acho que era, deve ter apanhado de outra pessoa..-Tamys, olhando para onde ele voou.

-Vamos procurar Hoshi-kun.-Diz Kaoru.

E aonde o Seiya havia caído..Segundos antes..

-Ei, não é um garoto voando?-Pergunta Luana.

-Parece..-Lilica, cerrando os olhos para ver melhor.

-Ele não está vindo para cá?-Akemi.

O garoto cai em cima de Artemis, que lia um livro.

-Ora seu..-Artemis com os punhos fechados.

-X.X-Seiya.

-Parece um zumbi..-Luana se aproximando e cutucando com um pedaço de madeira.

-ZUMBI!ZUMBI! SOCORRO!Eu disse que eles existiam!-Akemi balançava os braços e corria de um lado para o outro.

-Não é um zumbi, calma Mika!-Shaka tentava acalmar a garota.

Artemis se aproxima e dá um super kick em Seiya, que voa novamente.

-O.o..-Todos.

-É isso aí Têmis!-Lilica batendo as mãos fechadas uma na outra.

Luana levanta uma plaquinha de "10" ..

Seiya passa voando pelos pátios, caindo em um chafariz..

-Ali!-Luana aponta para um grupo que passava.

-?.?-Todos.

-Bonecas!-Akemi dizia.

Luna, Ceres, Tamys e Kaoru se aproxima do grupo..

-Olá meninas!-Ceres.

-Afff, tem mais!-Kanon e Saga.

"É uma boneca.."Shaka olha para Ceres pouco desanimado..

-Tamys e Kaoru!-Apresenta Luna.

-Lilica, Artemis e Akemi!-Luana apresenta.

-Você é uma boneca!-Saga apontava para Kaoru, visivelmente assustado.

-Sim!-Kaoru diz calmamente.

-Noooooo!-Saga coloca as mãos na cabeça e agaixa.

-Onde estão seus mestres?-Luana.

-Por aí..-Ceres olhando em volta.

-Ali!Milo!-Ceres avista Milo e começa a balançar os braços.

-Aí estão vocês!-Milo passa mão na cabeça de Ceres.

-Uau, quanta gata..-Shura, que leva um tapa de Kamus.

-Somos bonecas!"¬¬..-Luna.

-Todas bonecas!E faltam mais algumas..-Diz Lilica.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Se antes tava pirando agora pioro, to juntando todas agora!X.X..

HuaHuaHuaHuaHua, Seiya viro bola de ping-pong agora!

Todas vão bater nele!Isso eu prometo!

Sorry eu não dar muita ênfase em algumas, mas é que estou me ajeitando..

Estou escrevendo solos de algumas, tipo como foram parar nas mãos de seus mestres, até agora já sabemos de Ceres, Luna, Kaoru e Hoshi.Em andamento a da Akemi , da Luana e da Miyuki..

Se tiverem idéias, mandem dicas! Tipo, como querem que seje a história!Sorede..Jyane!

bjnhos


	17. Morra Seiya II! Todas as Dolls

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Que ventinho booom.-Se espreguiçava Dohko.

-O que foi Miyu?-Pergunta o rapaz vendo a garota olhando fixamente para um canto, onde uma ruivinha que tagarelava ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos lavanda.

-Ali, é uma boneca..-Diz Miyuki.

Miyuki se levanta e vai até onde os dois estavam.

-?.?-Catharine olha para Miyuki.

-É uma boneca não?Também sou..Miyuki!-Miyuki faz uma reverência.

-Catharine..-Sorri a ruiva.

-Sou Dohko!-O rapaz estende a mão.

-Mú..-Sorri timidamente apertando a mão estendida.

-Kcia!-Uma garota responde atrás deles.

-?.?-Os outros.

-Meu nome é Kcia!-Sorri a garota.

-Natasch!Podem me chamar de Natty se quiserem..-Diz uma garota loira.

-Sou Aldebaran e esse é Mask, somos do time de futebol americano do colégio!-Sorri o grandalhão.

-Kcia! Viu como as bonecas deles andam com roupas femininas?Porque você também não se veste igual?-Pergunta Mask.

-Por que essas roupas são mais confortáveis!-Responde a boneca com um sorriso.

-Afinal quantas de vocês existem?-Pergunta Mu.

-Um monte!Mas que criaram vidas não são muitas..-Diz Miyuki.

-E porque vocês estão aqui?-Pergunta Mask.

-Não temos certeza ainda, apenas sabemos por enquanto que temos que juntar todas..-Diz Kcia.

-Vamos!Temos que procurara as outras, sinto que não estão longe..-Diz Natasch, que vai em direção ao outro pátio, sendo seguida pelos outros.

-Porque a bonecas de vocês tem peitões?-Pergunta Mask, olhando para Catharine e depois para Natasch.

-N-não sei..-Responde Mú sem-graça.

-É mesmo..Agora que reparei..(não que as outras sejem tábuas..Mas é que Natty e Cath tem digamos, peitos mais evidentes..hehe)-Deba olhando para elas.

-Mas a do lavanda é maior..-Mask.

-Seu safado..Deve se aproveitar da sua hein!-Deba com olhar malicioso para Mu.

-Pára de pensar besteiras!Ele não parece esse tipo de gente! E ele ta ficando envergonhado..-Natasch dá um tapa na cabeça de Deba.

-Pior, ta ficando mais roxo que o cabelo..-Kcia ria.

Na direção contrária, vinha vindo o outro grupo..

Passaram na frente do chafariz, quando algo pula de dentro da água e pega no pé de Luna.

-Kyaaaaaaaa!-Ela dá um grito, começando a chutar a "coisa".

-Ceres também quer!-Ceres se aproxima a começa a chutar também.

-Parece divertido!- Luana se aproxima, começando a chutar também.

-Ei, não é aquela coisa voadora?-Lilica fala para Artemis.

-Aquele idiota que estragou meu livro..-Os olhos de Artemis brilhavam, com um livro rasgado nas mãos.

Artemis se aproxima, olha para a "coisa" caída, dá um sorriso de lado, começando a chutar também. Sendo acompanhada de Lilica.

-ZUMBI!ZUMBI!-Akemi corria de um lado para outro.

-Foi ele que me agarrou..-Kaoru.

-Será que precisa de mais para despedaçar ele?-Pergunta Tamys.

-Humm, vamos deixar elas acabarem com ele..-Kaoru e Tamys se sentam em um banquinho.

-O.o..-Shaka.

-Ei! Vão matar ele(infelizmente Kamyu está errado..o jumento não morre.."¬¬)!-Kamus.

-Deixa elas! Vai querer parar 5 bonecas?A Luna sozinha já detona, imagina 5 dessas?-Milo puxa Kamus.

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..-Saga e Kanon rolavam no chão.

-Ei, que zona é aquela?-Deba apontava para o monte de meninas perto do chafariz.

-Porrada!Porrada!-Kcia sai correndo pra ver.

Os outros se aproximam..

-HuaHuaHuaHua..Que babaca!-Mask acompanha Saga e Kanon.

-É melhor pararem, antes que algum professor veja..-Diz Mú(eles estavam em um lugar onde pouca gente passa).

-Deixa comigo!-Deba se aproxima, e com uma braçada só, levanta as 5 bonecas.

-Some!-Diz Tamys olhando para Seiya.

O garoto sai capengando, todo arrebentado.

-Olá..-Shura chega em Natasch.

-Shura!Você não tem jeito..Vai assustar ela!"¬¬..-Kamus dá um tapa na cabeça dele.

Aioria chega com Marin e Shina, ao ver a bagunça.

-Lilica!Artemis!Mas oque fizeram?-Diz olhando para as duas..

-Ele estragou o livro da Têmis..-Diz Lilica com bico.

Shina observa as bonecas, seus olhos param em Natasch..Que conversava com Shura.

Ela se aproxima de Shura.

-Olá Shura..-Diz a garota de cabelos verdes.

-S-Shina?-Shura se assusta.

-Preciso falar com você..-Diz para ela, o puxando dali.

Natasch observa a cena, e se volta para as novas amigas.

-Que piranhaaaaa!-Diz Kcia.

-Nem me diga..-Natasch vira as costas.

-Pode solta-las Deba..-Mask fala pra o grandão que ainda segurava as bonecas(estavam apenas com os pés soltos).

-Uau, quantas garotas..-Mask olhava para todas..

-Essas são todas?-Mú pergunta.

-Falta Hoshi-kun!-Diz Ceres.

-Não falta mais..-Um rapaz de cabelos azuis claros se aproxima com Hoshi.

-Dite!-Diz Tamys.

-Hoshi me contou sobre vocês..-Diz sorrindo o rapaz, mas escondia um pouco de tristeza.

-Bem, agora que estão todas..Falem como cada uma de vocês vieram..-Diz Kamus.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Agora que todas estão juntas..O solo de cada uma!

Well, como já sabemos como Ceres,Luna, Kaoru e Hoshi chegaram, vamos deixa-los de fora, mas como Kaoru e Hoshi foram os últimos a aparecerem..Sabem de algo à mais..Bem, sabem da missão..Solo dos dois depois!

Dite e Shaka também sabem de algo, mas não vou contar nem dar dica agora, senão perde a graça! Como sou má!HuaHuaHuaHua..

Coments desse capítulo..

Artemis não é violenta, mas digamos que o jumento estragou o livro dela.."¬¬

Quem não ficaria brava..E também era desculpa para baterem nele!HuaHuaHuaHua..

Digamos que Artemis e Luna tinham motivo pra esporrarem ele, as outras foram de alegre..HuaHuaHuaHua..

Nesse o jumento(apelido carinhoso pro Seiya..) se ferrou!HuaHuaHuaHua..

Bom, a Shina também promete..Sempre ignorando Shura e agora vem com gracinha?Aí tem coisa..

Até a próxima!Thnxs as reviews moxas!Isso me inspira e me dixa com mais vontade de escrever!

bjnhos


	18. EXTRA DOLLS 2! Dolls Matsuri

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

EXTRA DOLLS: Dolls Matsuri

Eu de novo em mais um EXTRA DOLLS, imaginei elas de yukata..Kawaiiiiiiiis!

Então decidi escrever esse EXTRA..

Como todo EXTRA, é em um mundo diferente do das Dolls, ou uma mistura..Nesse, se passa no Japão, na baía de Odaiba, Tokyo..E já são pares ou seja, cada um com seu dourado!

Elas moram em um onsen(bem no estilo Love Hina até a casa, naquele estilo japonês antigo, com portas de correr, tatames, etc..só não tem os moradores.. são as Doll se os Dourados é claro..

Eu sou mto tosca mesmo!Faço fic da minha própria fic.."¬¬HuaHuaHuaHua..

Se divirtam!

By Pure-Petit Cat

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dia 7 de julho..

Era um sábado tranqüilo, algumas Dolls foram pra aulas extras, enquanto outras ficaram em casa..com os Dourados..Bem, Aioros tinha uma aula na universidade, Deba tinha ido com Tamys, Kamus e Shura fazer compras..

Artemis e Kaoru estavam lendo livro nos jardins dos fundos..Têmis em baixo da árvore e Kaoru em cima..Fenrir dormia ao lado de Têmis..A árvore ficava de frente para a porta da sala(aquelas tipo japonês de papel, enormes que abrem para o lado), na varandinha estavam Mú lendo um livro e Catharine dormindo no colo dele. Dohko e Miyuki tomavam chá na varanda, ao lado de Mú.

Mask e Kcia jogavam biohazard no game, e Akemi se escondia debaixo do kotatsu(era verão então estava desligado), enquanto Shaka tentava tira-la.

Milo, Saga e Aioria tinham perdido no palitinho, então iriam fazer faxina a semana toda..Luana e Kanon observavam(atrapalhavam..hehe).

Luna e Lilica treinavam lutas(várias misturadas) no simulador feito por Luna.

Natasch tinha ido para aula de dança(hip hop e street), Hoshi tinha ido para aula de inglês, Dite foi pra aula de culinária, Ceres pra aula de música(violino).

Ceres voltava pra casa quando um papel lhe chama a atenção, a boneca arregala os olhos e sobe correndo as escadas.

-MATSURI!MATSURI!-Entra correndo em casa.

Kaoru que estava em cima da árvore quase cai com o susto.Todos vão até a entrada ver o que Ceres gritava.

-Ei, calma baixinha!-Milo põe a mão na sua cabeça.

-O que foi Ceres?-Pergunta Luna.

-Olha! Tanabata!Vai ser hoje!-Ceres mostrava o papel. O pequeno cão abanava o rabo e olhava para a Ceres.

-MATSURI!MATSURI!-Pulavam e gritavam Ceres, Lilica, Akemi, Luana, Kcia e Luna. Fenrir acompanha o pulo das bonecas.

-Podemos ir?-Catharine esfrega os olhos segurando na manga da blusa de Mú(tava dormindo tadinha..).

-Mas ainda não terminamos a limpeza..Falta muita coisa..-Diz Saga.

-Vocês fiquem!-Kanon.

-¬¬-Saga, Milo, Aioria.

-u.u..Eu dou um jeito..-Luana estrala os dedos e a casa fica toda limpa!

-Waaa!-Todos.

-PORQUE NÃO FEZ ISSO ANTES!-Saga.

-Porque tava divertido ver vocês limparem!xD!-Luana, se protegendo de um Saga que queria esgana-la(Milo o segurava).

-Mas ainda faltam os outros..-Diz Mú.

-Ceres..-Diz Luna.

As gêmeas dãos as mãos..Levantam as mãos e quando abaixam, Dite e Hoshi caem do céu. Dite com avental e frigideira na mão.

-I love Dite..-Hoshi, estava com o livro de inglês nas mãos e fica roxo ao ver que todos olhavam pra ele. Dite também fica corado..

-Que ninitinhooooo!-Kaoru agarra seu irmão.

-E os outros?-Aioria.

-Precisamos de ajuda..São muitos..-Luna.

As outras bonecas dão as mãos e ao repetirem o movimento, os outros caem..Kamus, com pacotes de compras, seguido por Shura , Deba e Tamys cai em cima deles(tadinho do Kamyu..T-T)..Logo em seguida Natasch vestida à caráter, calça larga, top apertado, tênis e bandana, cai em Shura que ia se levantando.

-Oi gata!-Shura, Natasch dá um beijo no rosto dele.

Logo cai uma carteira..Aioros se levanta, todo sujo, babado, com o óculos torto(os olhos também..xD) e livros na cabeça.

-Ai, que sonho estranho..-Aioros sacode a cabeça.

-Ué, como vim parar aqui?Tava estudando..-Aioros se recuperando.

-Se denuncio mano..-Aioria.

-Agora podemos ir?-Ceres pulando.

-Fizeram isso para irem no matsuri?-Os que caíram do céu.

-T-T-As bonecas..

-"¬¬..Tá bom, vamos..-Os dourados.

-xD-As bonecas.

-Vamos nos trocar!-As bonecas entram correndo em seu quartos.

Em alguns minutos saem trocadas..

Luna com uma yukata roxa, com borboletas, cabelos soltos, apenas duas mechas finas trançadas presas por uma presilha de borboleta azul e roxa.

Ceres com yukata rosa, com coelhinhos, cabelo preso em duas bolinhas(que nem chinesinha) e um coelhinho preso no lado direito.

Kaoru com yukata azul escura, com flores brancas, cabelos soltos, apenas um enfeite

No lado esquerdo.

Natasch com yukata vermelha e pequenas flores azuis, cabelos preso em um coque com um enfeite.

Catharine com yukata azul bebê com peixes(kingyo), cabelos soltos, apenas duas mechas presas por um enfeite de flores.

Lilica com yukata verde clara com girassóis, cabelos presos em dois rabos altos de cada lado, e um girassol no lado esquerdo.

Artemis com yukata branca e inúmeras flores coloridas pequenas e grandes, cabelo preso em uma trança frouxa, com flores entre os vãos das tranças.

Akemi com yukata laranja, com estrelas e luas, cabelos soltos, apenas duas bolinhas em cada lado, uma lua na bolinha direita e estrela na esquerda.

Miyuki com yukata azul escura, quase roxa, com borboletas tribais em vermelho, cabelos em um rabo frouxo, a metade de baixo enrolada com uma faixa vermelha.

Kcia com yukata preta com estrelas pratas, cabelos presos em um semi-coque no lado esquerdo, com as pontas soltas.

Tamys estava com uma yukata vermelha, com uma espécie de leques desenhados na barra, cabelos soltos.

Luana estava com yukata verde água, com sakuras, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, presa por uma faixa vermelha com bolinhas nas pontas.

Hoshi estava com yukata masculina, que é short e camisa(tipo feminino, mas até a coxa,Hoshi) azul som um dragão atrás.

Os dourados estavam com yukata masculina, diferente da que Hoshi vestia, era longa, até a canela, em cores escuras e com listras verticais e uma faixa preta na cintura.

E foram todos ao Matsuri, que estava lotado! Fenrir não pode ir tadinho..T-T..

-Maçã do amor!Maçã do amor!-Lilica sai puxando Aioria e Dite puxando Hoshi(teria de ser o contrário.."¬¬).

-Peixinhos!-Ceres, Luna e Miyuki puxam seu pares.

-Bichinhos(aqueles de tiro ao alvo)!-Artemis e Catharine puxam Aioros e Mú.

-Casa do terror!-Tamys e Kcia puxam Deba e Mask, Kanon "arrasta" Akemi.

-Kake gori(gelinho raspado com cobertura)!-Kaoru e Luana puxam seus pares.

Na barraca da maçã..

-Qual você quer?-Aioria.

-Humm..De caramelo, não chocolate..X.X..Quero os dois..Mas não vou agüentar comer..-Lilica.

-Eu compro os dois, dividimos..-Aioria.

Lilica pula no pescoço de Aioria e dá um beijo no rosto do rapaz que fica tão vermelho que sai até fumaça da orelha.

-E aí gracinha? Faço de graça pra você..-O dono da barraca para Dite.

-"¬¬-Dite.

-Sério, você é muito linda.-O dono pisca o olho.

-Obrigado!-Dite pega dois de chocolates.

-Mas sou homem!-Dite pisca o olho para o dono da barraca que capota.

Nos peixinhos..

-AHHHHHH!Não consigo!T-T..-Ceres, que havia estourado 3 redinhas.

-Eu pego pra você..-Shaka, pegando uma redinha.

-O que está fazendo Luna?-Kamus, olhando a boneca de olhos fechados.

-Estou me concentrando..-Luna.

Luna tenta e arrebenta a rede..

-Ora, seus peixes gordos!-Luna mostra a língua para os peixinhos.

-Aqui está..-Shaka mostra um peixinho no copinho para Ceres que pula de felicidade.

-O.o..-Luna e Ceres olham para Miyuki, ela tinha pegado 22 peixinhos.

Nos bichinhos..

-Mú você é muito bom!-Cahtarine abraçada à um bichinho grande, que Mú havia acertado.

Mú muito vermelho, com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Vou pegar um grande pra você também Têmis!-Aioros, se prepara, faz pose, mira e erra.

-Estou apenas treinando..-Aioros.

-"¬¬- Artemis, Mú, e Catharine.

Depois de 10 tentativas, Aioros de quatro no chão(sinal de perda)..

Artemis pega a arminha e atira, acertando 3 bichinhos grandes..

-O.o- Catharine, Mú e Aioros.

-Pra você e pra você!-Artemis entrega um para Aioros e outro para Mú, ficando com um.

Na casa do terror..

-AHHHHHH!Quero sair!ZUMBI!ZUMBI!-Akemi corria de um lado par outro.

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Que medrosa!EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE NADA!-Mask com pose de "o" poderoso.

Uma mão cai no ombro dele, ao se virar, dois rostos(com lanternas clareando de baixo pra cima,vi isso no Hina mesmo)..

-AHHHHHHH!ZUMBI!ZUMBI!-Mask pula no colo de Deba.

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!-Kanon e Kcia(foram eles..hehe).

-Não tem medo de nada..Tô vendo.."¬¬..-Deba, joga Mask no chão.

-Ei, me ajudem a levar a Mika para fora!-Tamys segurava Akemi desmaiada e espumando pela boca, tamanho foi o susto.

Na barraquinha de kake gori..

-Morango!- Kaoru pegava o caldo vermelho.

-Chocolate!-Luana pega o caldo marrom.

Milo e Saga misturam todos.

-Que bonito!-Luana e Kaoru, indo misturar também.

-AHHHHH!Minha nuca!-Milo se contorcia.(quem nunca ficou com a nuca repuxando quando tomam ou comem algo muito gelado?).

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..AHHHHHH!A minha também.-Saga começa a se contorcer também.

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHua!-Kaoru e Luana.

Shura e Natasch andavam perto do lago, uma garota de cabelos verdes aborda Shura..

-Oi Shura, posso falar com você?diz a garota.

-"¬¬-Natasch.

-Shi-Shina..-Shura.

A garota estudava na mesma classe de Shura e pagava pau pra ele, não gostava de Natasch, e queria acabar com o namoro deles..

-O que ela tem que eu não tenho?-A garota se joga no rapaz..

Natasch chuta Shina beeeeemlonge, e ela acaba caindo no meio do lago..

-Er..Bem..Natasch, você sabe que eu gosto de você né?-Shura.

Natasch dá uma metralhada nele, depois pula em seu pescoço e dá um bjo no rosto dele.

Depois de um tempo, todas se ajuntam..

-Tô com fome!-Ceres cutuca Shaka, assim como as outras.

-Ok, ok, vamos comer..Fiquem aqui, vamos buscar comida!-Diz Saga.

E lá vão os dourados pras filas..

Shaka, Afrodite, Mú, Saga e Milo foram pegar bebidas, os outros comidas..

Depois de uns minutos da multidão sai três rapazes..Um de cabelos castanhos, outro de cabelos loiros e outro de cabelos azuis.

-Hyoga!Ikki!Passei a mão na bunda de duas deusas, uma tinha os cabelos azuis claros e outra azuis escuros.-Dizia o moreno.

-Até parece que só você se deu bem Seiya!Passei a mão na bunda de uma loirona..-Dizia o de cabelos azuis.

-Eu também passeia mão em duas!Uma de cabelos lavandas e outra de cabelos azuis..-Dizia o loiro sorrindo..

Os Dourados saem da multidão também..

-Ei! Alguém passou a mão na minha bunda!-Reclamava Shaka.

-Na minha também!-Dizem em seqüência Saga, Milo, Mú e Dite.

-Espero que pelo menos tenha sido uma menina bonita..-Sorri Saga.

-Vô contar pra Kaoru!-Milo dá um tapa na cabeça de Saga.

E eles saem rindo..

-O.o..-Os garotos..Olhas para os dourados, para as mãos..

-Eca!-Ikki começa a se limpar.

-AHHHHHHHH!-Hyoga olhava para as próprias mãos.

-Vou cortar minhas mãos fora!-Seiya sai correndo, seguido pelos outros.

A fila de comida foi tranqüila, err..Bem, Mask quase quebrou a cara do dono da barraquinha por ter errado o pedido..Mas tudo bem, foi resolvido pacificamente por Deba..

Todas as Dolls sentadinhas em baixo de um pé de sakura enfeitado com luzes coloridas(já tinha escurecido), os Dourados trazem comida e elas comem direitinho..

Chegou a hora delas escreverem seu pedidos nas tábuas e pendurar no bambú (dizem que dá sorte!).

Catharine:"Quero ficar sempre com meu Múzinho.."

Tamys:"Poder ser feliz com o Deba"

Kaoru:"Fazer com que o Saga deixe eu arrumar outro cachorrinho..E ser feliz com o Saga!"

Akemi:"Deixar de ter medo de zumbi..e ah! Ficar com o Kanon pra sempre.."

Kcia:"Poder vir ano que vem novamente e nos outros anos com o Mask.."

Lilica:"Ser sempre feliz, junto com o Aioria!"

Ceres:"Nunca acabar o sorvete do Mundo e sempre estar com o Shaka.."

Miyuki:"Poder sempre tomar meu chá junto com o Dohko.."

Luana:"Que os despertadores deixem de existir..E que eu possa acordar sempre tarde com o Milo do meu lado.."

Artemis:"Poder entrar logo na faculdade para estar com o Aioros.."

Natasch:"Paz no mundo e ficar com o Shura.."

Luna:"Ficar sempre com meu Kamus e ah! Conseguir pegar peixinhos ano que vem.."

Hoshi:"Quero estar sempre e sempre com o Afrodite.."

E os Dourados pediram a mesma coisa, poderem ficar sempre com suas Dolls..

Eles penduram seus pedido no maior arco de bambu que havia..Vão para o lago e se sentam no gramado..O lago também estava enfeitado, com várias velas dentro de barquinhos, deixando o lago com um clima de mistério, mas romântico..

Logo começa o hanabi(fogos de artifício), todos ficam maravilhados com as cores e os formatos..

Não podendo deixar de dizer, que tudo termina num belo e apaixonado kiss..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Espero que tenham gostado desse EXTRA!

Como viram, como é em um mundo diferente, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa com eles!xP

Aqui as Dolls já estão namorando com seus Dourados..Uma pitada de comédia e um final romântico..

Os pedidos eu fiz de acordo com a personalidade de cada um..Espero que não fiquem bravas..

Bjnhos e até um próximo EXTRA DOLLS!


	19. 1 SoloMiyuki Story

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Primeiro Solo..Calma, que tem de todas..Apenas estou postando as que escrevi primeiro..

Miyuki Story..

Era um dia chuvoso..Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos corria desesperado sob as gotas, havia esquecido seu guarda-chuva..Mas morava perto da escola.

Acabava de dobrar uma esquina, quando um carro em alta velocidade quase o atropela, parando alguns metros à frente..Abre a porta e joga algo no monte de lixo, parecia uma pessoa..O carro parte em disparada novamente..

Dohko, assistia a cena assustado, cria coragem e se aproxima do local..Ao chegar perto, havia uma boneca..

-Uma boneca?-Dohko pegava a boneca nos braços, era pequena, cabelos longos, negros, com a franja desfiada e jogada para o lado esquerdo, tinha os olhos vermelhos, rosto delicado, pele branca, vestia um vestido de veludo preto com rosas vermelhas bordadas..um sapato de boneca preta, e um laço vermelho separando a franja do resto do cabelo, estava em ótimo estado, apenas um pouco molhada..

-Quem jogaria uma boneca bonita como essa?-Dohko olha com pena para a pequena boneca.

Dohko pega a boneca e corre para casa..Morava em uma casa enorme, em estilo chinês, seus pais eram donos de restaurantes, espalhados pelo país, e viviam fora, o garoto morava apenas com um governanta e alguns empregados..

O garoto sobe correndo as escadas, entra em seu quarto e deixa a boneca em cima da cama, indo em seguida buscar uma toalha para seca-la.Mas ao voltar não a encontra..

-Ué..-O garoto procura embaixo da cama.

Um barulho o faz levantar rapidamente, no canto do quarto, uma garota com a aparência da boneca, se encolhia de medo e molhada.

-Quem é você?Como entrou?-Dohko a olha assustado.

Mas a garota nada respondia, apenas tremia. Dohko repara que ela usava as roupas da boneca..

-Você é a boneca que estava aqui?-Pergunta calmamente. A garota balança a cabeça positivamente.

Dohko tenta se aproximar para secá-la, mas ela se esquiva rapidamente.Vai para o outro canto e olha para ele com medo.

-Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-la..Está molhada, vai se resfriar..Tome, pegue essa toalha..-Dohko estende a toalha, a garota pega com receio.

Dohko a observa secar a cabeça, ele lhe entrega uma camiseta e short, fica grande nela, mas era a única coisa que tinha.Ele vai até a cozinha e trás chá quente para ela, que aceita a xícara.

-Qual seu nome?-Pergunta Dohko.

-Miyuki..-Responde a garota.

-Não sei oque houve, mas se quiser me falar..Não é todo dia que uma boneca se torna humana..-Ri o rapaz.

-Sim, sou uma boneca, era..Há várias como eu, mas não se tornaram humanas ainda, ou deixaram de viver..-Suspira Miyuki.

-Como assim deixaram de viver?-Dohko arregala os olhos.

-Quando alguém nos recebe e lê a profecia, nos tornamos humanas, mas no momento em que nos abandonam, nos tornamos bonecas novamente..É como morrer..-Miyuki olhava para a xícara.

Dohko fica com dó daquelas palavras e antes que ela reparasse, a abraça, deixando Miyuki sem reação..

-Não se preocupe, se quiser pode ficar aqui comigo..Nunca iria te abandonar..-Dohko diz serenamente.

Miyuki não sabia o que fazer, apenas retribui o abraço, nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, talvez esse garoto que a abraçava agora seje seu verdadeiro dono..

Pensava que os humanos fossem frios e ruins como a pessoa que a jogara no lixo, pensava que não podia mais acreditar nas pessoas..Mas Dohko a fez sentir amada..

-Isso significa que vai ficar comigo?-Pergunta Dohko.

-Sim, Mestre..-Diz Miyuki.

-Dohko, me chame de Dohko..-Sorri o rapaz.

-Dohko-sama..-Sorri a garota.

-Temos que dar um jeito em suas roupas e onde você vai dormir..-Dohko coçava a cabeça.

Miyuki se levanta e estrala os dedos, trocando de roupas, iria arrumar um canto para ela, mas olha o relógio..3 horas..

-Hora do chá..-Diz Miyuki.

-?.?-Dohko.

-Kizuna batyan tomava chá comigo às 3 horas..- Diz a boneca, indo em direção à cozinha.

-Espere!Huang-Li está na cozinha..-Dohko segura Miyuki pelo braço.

-Mas ta na hora do meu chá..-Miyuki tentava se soltar.

-Eu vou buscar pra você!Espere aqui!-Dohko sai correndo.

-Está tomando muito chá Dohko, tudo bem?-Uma mulher gorda, chinesa, com dois coques no alto da cabeça pergunta ao ver o rapaz vir buscar mais chá.

-Estou bem!Hehe..-Dohko sai correndo de volta ao quarto.

-Aqui!-Dohko estava ofegante, pois subira as escadas correndo..

Entrega a xícara para Miyuki que estava sentada na cama.

-Dohko..AHHHHH!-A senhora chinesa entra no quarto.

-AHHHHHHH!-Dohko.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Miyuki.

-Quem é essa?-A senhora apontava assustada para a boneca.

Miyuki, estrala os dedos, e a senhora fecha os olhos por alguns segundos..

-Ah! Sim, Miyuki-chan, deseja mais algo?-A senhora sorri para a boneca.

-Não, obrigada Huang-Li..-Diz Miyuki.

-?.?-Dohko.

-O que foi Dohko?Parece que não reconhece sua prima?-Huang-Li sai, deixando Dohko com a boca aberta.

-Prima?Como fez isso?-Dohko.

-Segredo de boneca!-Miyuki pisca o olho.

-Bem, agora poderia me falar mais sobre essa tal de Kizuna batyan e seu mundo?-Dohko.

-Bem, Kizuna batyan é quem nos criou e Dolls é onde vivemos..-Miyuki conta sobre seu mundo..

xXxXxXxXx

Well, essa foi o solo da Miyu-chan!

Pouco de drama, pouco de humor..

Tentei escrever algo sobre o porquê da Miyuki ser um pouco arisca, não deixar os outros tocarem nela tão facilmente..

Miyu..O Dohko pode né?xD

Como posso dizer, Miyu é uma das Dolls mais antigas na Terra(não queseje de idade..), por isso quero faze-la um pouco experiente..(Tudo bem Yuzuki Koneko?)

O mundo Dolls é misterioso!XDDDDD

Vou escrever sobre ele em outro solo!

O próximo solo..Vamos ver..Vai ser..

Thnks meninas por lerem Dolls..Thnxs a reviews e sorry algo que não gostarem!

O próximo é..Luana!

bjnhos


	20. 2 Solo Luana Story

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

2° Solo..Luana Story..

Saga e Kanon moravam sozinhos, seus pais eram empresários ocupados, e moravam na Grécia..Moravam em uma bela e enorme casa, 1 vez(a casa deve ser um lixo total!) por semana vinha uma faxineira(eles não tem cara de fazer limpeza.."¬¬, parecem piores que o Milo.xD).

Viviam bem, pois seus pais mandavam muito dinheiro..Kanon havia saído para comprar uma blusa à pedido de Saga.

Estava andando pela rua, várias lojas de marca, mas ao passar em frente à uma loja de produtos importados, algo lhe chama a atenção..Uma boneca, Bonita, cabelos vermelhos e bem longos, pele branca, estava com os olhos fechados, não podendo ver seus olhos..Vestia um vestido bordô, de veludo, com rendas brancas e mangas longas, um chapéu também bordô, preso ao queixo por uma faixa branca, um sapato preto de boneca, um tipo de faixa mais grossa com babados brancos dividia a franja do resto do cabelo, e era preso por uma fita da mesma cor, amarrada em baixo do queixo..

-Nossa, que bonita..-Kanon olhava para a boneca.

-Não é tão cara..-Olha para o preço.

-Linda não?-Um senhor japonês, de idade já avançada sai da loja.

Kanon gela, fora pego olhando uma boneca?Que vergonha..

-Não precisa se envergonhar..Ela realmente é linda, e é peça única..-Sorri o senhor vendo o rapaz ficar roxo até a orelha.

-Entre, entre! Lhe mostrarei ela..-Oferecia o senhor..

-Não, eu tenho onde ir, e não pega bem eu ir ver uma boneca..-Kanon tentava fazer pose de mau.

-Parece que ela o escolheu..-O senhor dia, entrando na loja.

Kanon fica um tempo lá fora.."Entrar ou não entrar", era o que passava em sua cabeça..

-Vou me arrepender..-Diz para si, entrando em seguida.

Era uma loja bonita, havia vários objetos..

-Aqui..-O senhor trouxe a boneca.

Era realmente muito bonita, e parecia lhe chamar..

-Vou levar!-Diz Kanon, decidido, estendendo o dinheiro.

E volta contente para casa.

-Já voltou?E minha blusa?-Saga aparece na escada com as mãos na cintura.

-Achei algo melhor!-Diz, mostrando oque comprara.

-Ô.o..-Saga. Demora alguns segundos até seu celebro pegar no tranco.

-VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO!COMPROU UMA BONECA COM MEU DINHEIRO!POR ACASO VIROU GAY!NOOOOOOOOOOO!-Saga com a mão na cabeça.

-Tem um papel aqui.."Kore wo yonda toki ni, Magic Dolls Ninnguem ni naru.."-Kanon olhava o pedaço de papel.

-SEU IDIOTAAA!-Saga pula no pescoço de Kanon, que sem querer joga a boneca, que cai no sofá.

Saga estava em cima de Kanon, apertando seu pescoço..Kanon estava com uma plaquinha de "help".

-Nyan..-Uma voz do sofá.

-Ó.o..-Saga segurando o pescoço de Kanon.

-Ô.o-Kanon.

Uma garota se levanta do sofá, tinhas os cabelos vermelhos, lisos, até o meio da coxa, com uma franjinha, tinhas os olhos vermelhos também, estava com as roupas da boneca que Kanon havia comprado. Ela se espreguiça e olha para os dois rapazes agarrados no chão.

-Bom-dia..Orô?Ainda to dormindo?Estou vendo duplicado?-Diz a garota, esfregando os olhos.

-Somos gêmeos..Mas..Quem é vc?-Os gêmeos.

-Sou Luana..Mas podem me chamar de Lana..-Sorri a garota.

-Não, quem é vc?-Saga e Kamus.

-Como assim?-Luana.

-Como entrou aqui?-Saga.

-Um de vocês me trouxe..u.u..-Luana, calmamente.

-Trouxe uma garota fora a boneca?Raptou ela?-Saga fuzila Kanon.

-Não..Não sei como ela entrou..-Kanon olhava assustado para a boneca.

-Ahhh!Você é a boneca!-Kanon reparou que Luana vestia as roupas da boneca.

-Ah!Você é esperto!Sou aquela boneca sim!-Luana sorri, apontando o dedo para Kanon.

-Desde quando boneca vira gente?-Saga.

-Desde que alguém leia a profecia oras!-Luana.

-E quem leu?-Saga.

-Acho que era aquele papel..-Kanon.

-Então é meu mestre!-Pula Luana.

-Mestre?Pode me chamar de Kanon, aquele é Saga.-Diz o rapaz.

-Mas como vou saber quem é quem?-Luana olhava para os gêmeos.

-Eu sou mais bonito!-Saga.

-É nada!Eu sou mais bonito!-Kanon.

-Idiota!-Saga.

-Idiota é você!-Kanon.

Luana olhava para os dois e ria, senta no sofá e observa a discussão.

-Tô com fome!-Luana dá um pulo assustando os gêmeos.

-Vai vê se tem algo na geladeira Saga.-Diz Kanon.

-Vai você! A boneca é sua!-Saga.

-Mas o dinheiro é seu!-Kanon.

-Eei..Eu to falando!Querem me ouvir?-Luana com as mãos na cintura.Mas os gêmeos nem olharam pra ela.

Luana vira os olhos, resmunga algo e vai em direção à cozinha, montanha de pratos na pia, o lixo cheio de caixa de comida pronta, abre a geladeira, restos de comida mofada.

-Eca!-Luana estrala os dedos e limpa a cozinha e a geladeira.

-O.o-Kanon e Saga.

-Uau, ela é mágica!-Kanon.

-Tinha que ser minha boneca!-Saga.

-Quem disse que é sua?É minha!Eu que comprei!-Kanon.

-Mas o dinheiro era meu!-Saga.

Luana revira os olhos e procura algo pelos armários.

-Não tem nada..-Diz Luana.

-Vô pedi uma pizza!-Diz Saga.

Logo a pizza chega e Luana conta de sua vida de boneca, de quem as criou..

Luana arrumou um canto pra ela no quarto dos gêmeos(apesar da casa ser grande, dormiam juntos), pois ela não queria dormir sozinha também..

No dia seguinte..

-AHHHHHHHH!-Saga.

-Que foi?-Kanon, abrindo um dos olhos.

-Estamos atrasados!-Saga, arregalando os olhos.

-Mas o desperta..-Kanon pára a frase ao ver o despertador desligado.

-Mas quem..-Saga.

-Nyam, que bagunça..-Luana se espreguiça.

-O que você fez com o despertador?-Kanon pergunta para Luana.

-Desliguei oras!É muito barulhento e eu não gosto de acordar cedo!-Diz a garota.

-Mas temos que acordar cedo, temos que ir pra escola!-Kanon.

-Vamos logo!-Saga puxa o irmão pelo cabelo..

E assim os três todos os dias chegam atrasados à escola!

xXxXxXxXxXx

A história da Luana! Kanon(mas eu adoro ele!Saga tbm tem seu lado bobo!)é um bobão mesmo..Mas..Se bem que a besteira dessa vez deu lucro!Temos a Luana!

Saga e Kanon só nas brigas.."¬¬

Amor de irmãos..HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

Esses irmãos são bem porquinhos..xD

Luana realmente não gosta de acordar cedo..Entãp podemos supor que foi ela que realmente quebrou o despertador daquela vez!xD

Well, a próxima história é Catharine!

bjnhos


	21. 3 Solo Catharine Story

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Catharine Story..

Mú era um garoto tímido..Gostava de coisas sossegadas..Gostava de ficar em casa, estudando, lendo ou internetando..

E em uma dessas internetadas..Achou uma página interessante..Era sobre nonecas..Bem feitas..Pareciam gente, o rosto, os olhos, a boca, as mãos, as roipas, o corpo era perfeito! Eram bonecas coreanas..

-Ah..Se eu tivesse uma namorada assim..-Pensava Mú..

Uma dessas bonecas lhe chamou a atenção, era diferentes das outras..Tinha os olhos enormes e verdes, pareciam vivos, tinha os cabelos longos, lisos e vermelhos, com uma franjinha, o nariz era empinado, e tinha a boca pequena..Mas oque lhe chamou a atenção foi o corpo da boneca, diferente das outras, tinha o corpo mais definido, seios fartos(Mú não é hentai ta!)..

Sem querer e sem saber ler coreano, acaba clicando em comprar..Mas a boneca nw tinha preço..Depois de uns dias..Chega pelo correio uma caixa..

-Múúúúúúúú!-Chama uma mulher(ela não é vaca..xD) da cozinha(voz potente, a cozinha fica no 1° andar).

-Que é mãe?-Grita o rapaz de seu quarto..

-Encomenda pra você!Conhece gente do Japão?-Pergunta uma senhora já nos seus 50 anos, baixinha, cheinha, risonha, com os cabelos lavandas, com alguns fios brancos, usava óculos e vestia um vestido florido.

-Não porque?-Pergunta o rapaz, arregalando os olhos ao ver o tamanho da caixa sendo carregada por sua mãe..

-Mas te mandaram isso..O moço do correio disse que estava pago..-Disse a senhora, colocando a caixa sobre a cama e saindo.

Mú olha para a caixa com receio..Se aproxima, põe o ouvido perto.."Não é bomba", pensa balançando a cabeça..Cria coragem e abre, havia muitos papéis dentro da caixa e no meio..

-Ô.o..-Mú..

-Mas..-Ele pega a boneca que estava dentro, ela vestia um vestido de boneca, azul-bebê, com babados branco, meias brancas, com babados nas pontas, na altura da coxa, sapatos de boneca brancos e uma fita azul na cabeça.

O rapaz observa minuciosamente a boneca, era realmente a mesma, até o volume peitoral(xD)..Na barra do vestido havia um papel..

-"Kono kami yondara, Magic Doll, Ninnguen ni Naru.."..Mas que é isso?-Mú coçava a cabeça..

-Vou no banheiro..-O rapaz deixa a boneca na cama e vai para o banheiro, depois de alguns minutos(não vou dizer oque ele foi fazer..u.u).

-AHHHHHHH!-O rapaz tapa sua própria boca, havia uma garota dormindo em sua cama.

-Que grito foi esse Mú?-Sua mãe grita da cozinha.

-Na-Nada não!Vi um morcego!-Responde Mú.

Depois do berro, a garota ainda dormia..Mú se aproxima, a observa.."Ei, onde está a boneca?", pensava o garoto de cabelos lavanda.."Peraí, essa garota está vestindo a roupa da boneca..Mas será que..", Mú olhava para o teto, ao se virar para a garota, seus olhos se deparam com dois enormes olhos verdes olhando para ele..

-Oi!-Sorri a garota.

Mú, num pulo só, de vergonha e de susto, vai parar do outro lado do quarto.

-Q-Quem é você?-Pergunta o rapaz.

-Sou Catharine!Você é meu mestre?-A garota olha curiosa para ele.

-M-Mestre?Como assim?-Pergunta Mú.

-Leu a profecia, me acordou..É meu mestre!-Diz Catharine.

-Me chame de Mú então!-Diz o rapaz.

-Muuuuu?-Catharine o olha estranho.

-É Mú e não Muuuuu..¬¬..-Mú.

-Ok, vou te chamar de Muzinho então!-A garota pula no pescoço do rapaz.

-Mú, trouxe chá e..Mas oque é isso?Quem é você!-A mãe de Mú entra no quarto e acaba derrubando a bandeja de chá.

Catharine estrala os dedos e a bandeja volta para as mãos da senhora e aparece mais uma xícara.

-Cath querida! Estudando direitinho com seu irmão?-Sorri a senhora.

-Claro mãe!-Sorri Catharine, pegando uma xícara de chá.

-O.o..Mãe?-Mú assustado.

-Oque houve Mú?Está doente?Não se lembra da sua irmãzinha?-A senhora põe a mão na testa do rapaz pra ver se ele estava com febre.

-Sim sim! Irmão desnaturado! u.u..-Catharine.

-Não briguem crianças..Eu vou sair pra fazer compras..-A senhora sai do quarto.

-Como fez isso?-Pergunta Mú.

-Segredo de boneca!-Catharine pisca o olho.

-Boneca?Então é mesmo uma boneca?Como virou humana?Tô ficando doido..X.X- Mú revira os olhos.

-Calma Muzinho..Eu te explico..Sou sim uma boneca..Fui criada por uma senhora chamada Kizuna batyan..E...(não posso contar agora..xD)..E assim, quando você leu a profecia, me tornei humana!-Catharine.

-Mas por que eu?-Mú.

-Não sei, mas se estou aqui..Era pra você ser meu mestre!-Catharine sorrindo.

-Bem, vou para meu quarto..-Diz Catharine se levantando.

-Como assim seu quarto?Você não tem um quarto!-Mú segue a boneca, que sai do quarto e vai para o quarto do lado.

-O.o..-Mú assutado, o quarto que antes estava vazio(era de hóspedes..), havia móveis, cama, tv, computador e vários objetos femininos.

-Esse é meu quarto!-Sorri a boneca sentando na cama.

-u.u""""..Tudo bem, mas você tem que trocar essas roupas, são meio que ..diferentes..-Mú se dando por vencido e olhando para as roupas de Catharine.

-Oque tem de errado com minha roupa?-Catharine se olhando.

-É que as pessoas não costumam usar essas roupas..-Mú.

-Isso eu resolvo já!-A boneca começa a se despir.

Mú fica quase roxo e se virando de costas e tapando os olhos.

-Pronto! Pode olhar!-A boneca diz para Mú.

Ao se virar, Catharine vestia uma saia jeans e um top tomara que caia vermelho. Mú arregala os olhos.

-Que foi? Está estranho?-Diz a boneca se olhando.

-Não, está muito bonita!-Diz Mú sem graça.

-Obrigada Muzinhoooo!-Catharine pula no pescoço do rapaz, dando lhe um beijo no rosto.. Mú ao sentir a garota começa a sangrar pelo nariz, desmaiando em seguida com um sorriso bobo nos lábios!

-?.?-Catharine.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um solo!Dessa vez Cath!

Não que Mú seje aqueles nerds babacas..Ele é apenas certinho demais..u.u

A mãe de Mú é aquela típica senhora que gosta de falar alto, e fazer o filho passar vergonha.."¬¬..O nome dela é..bem..não sei mas vou inventar agora..xD..É Magnólia(q brega..xP)..Mú é o primeiro a ter alguém da família aparecendo..É que ele não tem cara de conseguir viver sozinho..tadnho..

Catharine se tornou irmã provisória do Mú!xD

Espero que tenham gostado..

A próxima vai ser a Akemi!

Bjnhos!


	22. EXTRA DOLLS Special for Kaoru

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

EXTRA DOLLS!

Oie! Essa doente voltou com mais um EXTRA!Foi uma idéia obtida por um pedido da Gemini Kaoru para espancar o Seiya..Amei e resolvi escrever..Então..Thnxs Kaoru pela idéia, e essa é pra vc!

By Pure-Petit Cat

PS:Contém cenas de violência..Então quem tiver estômago fraco ou gosta de Seiya, favor não ler..

Quem não tiver nem azul..Sinta-se em casa!HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**10 Maneiras de se matar um jumento by Kaoru..**

**Comentários-**Luna (normal)

**Comentários-**Luana(entre "nanana")

**Negrito-** Escritora

**Entre(nananana)-**O que está acontecendo, tipo oque as personagens fazem..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A platéia estava lotada! Todo mundo para ver o show!Que show?É com você Luna!**

Obrigada Pure-Petit Cat! Olá gente!Eu sou Luna e estou aqui hoje para comentar o grande espetáculo já visto na terra!E junto com Luana, que me ajudará nos comentários!

"É isso aí!Irei comentar tudinho pra vocês!"(pisca o olho)

Bem, vamos apresentar as juízas:

**Kcia-**Detona ele Kaoru!

**Catharine-**Mú, to na tv!(balança os braços para a platéia, onde Mú esconde a cabeça)

**Natasch-**Sou contra violência, mas nesse caso..MORRA SEIYA!

**Lilica-**HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

**Artemis-**Espero que seje uma luta justa..

-Er..Artemis..Não é uma luta, Kaoru vai nos mostrar como se mata um jumento..-Lilica cutuca a amiga.

-Ah! Tá..Então..MORRA SEIYA também!-Artemis.

Nossa repórter de plantão no palco será:

**Miyuki-**Já ta quase na hora do meu chá, então espero que sejamos rápidas!

Ok, ok, não vamos demorar..Agora vamos ao grande SHOW!

"Todos devem estar curiosos não?Eu estou!"

Abram as cortinas!

(Kaoru aparece e todos batem palmas)

"Kaoru ta famosa!"

Vamos para nossa repórter de plantão!Miyuki!

-Obrigada Luna, bem..Kaoru, como está se sentindo?-Miyuki.

-Muito bem e ativa também!-Kaoru(com olhar maligno)

-E quem vai ajuda-la hoje?-Miyuki.

-Ah! Sim tenho duas ajudantes!Ceres e Akemi!-Kaoru apontando para o canto.

-Oie!-Ceres (balança os braços e pula)

-YeY!-Akemi faz v com os dedos.

-Tragam a presa..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi trazem uma jaula com um pano cobrindo ela)

O que será isso?Luana?

"Acho que deve ser a cobaia! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua"

HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua(Luana e Luna tendo crises de risos malignos)

(O pano é tirado, revelando um ser feio, encolhido no canto)

-My precious..-O ser acariciando um boneco de cabelos lavanda.

Er..Esse não é o Seiya de Flying Without Wings?

"Parece, mas que boneco é aquele?Vudu?Que coisa nojenta.."

-Que nojo!-Akemi tira o boneco babado das mãos da criatura com uma pinça longa.

-Não se preocupe bichinho, não vai doer..E também você não vai morrer..Nunca morre.."¬¬-Ceres.

**-**Bem, vamos ao show! Primeira maneira..-Kaoru.

_**Porretada**_

(Ceres traz um porrete com clava enquanto Akemi abre a jaula)

(Kaoru se aproxima com um olhar maligno e começa a esporrar o jumento, até sobrar apenas carne moída)

Ui..Essa deve doer..Juízas!

**Kcia-**10

**Catharine-**10(tampando os olhos)

**Natasch-**9..

**Lilica-**10

**Ártemis-**10

-Porque 9 Natasch?-Miyuki.

-O jumento merece algo mais dolorido..u.u..-Natasch.

"HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua"(Luana rola no chão)

-Meninas!-Kaoru para Ceres e Akemi.

(Akemi traz uma pá e Ceres um pote..Colocam os restos dentro e chacoalham, ao virarem o Seiya sai inteiro..)

-Segunda maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Atropelamento**_

(Ceres e Akemi arrastam o jumento até uma pista improvisada e o amarram..)

-Bicicleta!-Kaoru passa por cima com uma bicicleta.

-Moto!-Kaoru passa com uma moto.

-Carro!-Um conversível azul escuro.

-Ei! É meu carro!-Kamus

Foi mal Kamyu..Emprestei pra Kaoru!(Luna tentando abafar)

"Depois nós lavamos!"

-"¬¬-Kamus.

-Continuando!Caminhão!-Kaoru passa com um beeem grande com uma carreta beeeeem comprida. Dá ré(tudo de volta) e passa de novo por cima!

-O.o..-Todas levantam plaquiha de 10!

-Deve doer..-Miyuki.

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi com uma pá tiram a pizza de Seiya e sacodem até ele voltar ao normal.)

-Terceira maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Pontapés**_

(Ceres e Akemi trazem uma caixa)

(Kaoru senta em uma cadeira e as duas lhe vestem uma bota com pontas e sola de ferro, Kaoru se aproxima e dá-lha pontapés e pisadas no jumento)

Nossa, Kaoru pisa com vontade..O.o

"O.o.."(Luana está horrorizada)

Bem juízas!

(Todas dão nota 10, menos Ártemis.)

-Qual o motivo Têmis?-Miyuki.

-Ah..Eu também queria..Ele estragou o livro do Oros..-Artemis.

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi colocam os restos do jumento numa caixa e sacodem, ao virarem, ele este inteiro..)

-Quarta maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Bazooka**_

(Ceres e Akemi trazem com dificuldade uma bazooka, que Kaoru levanta com facilidade)

O.o êta vontade de usar..

(Kaoru mira no jumento que tentava correr, mas já elvis..HuaHuaHuaHua)

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 10)

-No coments..-Miyuki.

"Legal..Kanon posso ter um desses?"(Kanon faz negativo com a cabeça e Luana faz bico)

-Meninas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres a Akemi chegam com uma vassoura, varrem o pó pra baixo do tapete, que ao levantarem..Estava o jumento inteiro novamente.."¬¬)

-Quinta maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Emprurrar da escada**_

(Ceres e Akemi deixam o jumento em cima da escada, Kaoru se aproxima por trás e o empurra, ele rola as escadas, quebra o pescoço e morre).

Rápido..

"Pior, nem senti o gosto de ver ele rolando.."

Juízas..

Todas levantam 8.

-Qual o motivo meninas?-Miyuki.

-Foi muito rápido, devia ter espinhos e cacos de vidro no caminho..-Kcia, todas concordam.

-Boa idéia..-Kaoru anota num caderninho.

-Meninas..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi jogam um balde de água em Seiya, que levanta com o pescoço no lugar..**Que horror..**)

-ZUMBI!ZUMBI!Eu disse que ele era um zumbi!-Akemi corria para pegar o porrete.

-Sexta maneira!-Kaoru olha para Akemi que volta, mas se esconde atrás de Ceres, que apenas ria.

_**Comida de cão**_

(Kaoru assobia e aparece Fenrir, que olha para Seiya e rosna..)

-?.?..HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Você acha que esse protótipo de cão me assusta?-Seiya.

-Deveria..-Kaoru, sorri.

-Consegui!Tá aqui!- Hoshi chega correndo com uma pílula nas mãos, dando para Fenrir comer..

(Seiya se assusta, e o público também ao verem o pequeno cãozinho se transformar em um enorme lobo, se aproximar do jumento, o colocar na boca e mastigar..)

-Não coma Fenrir!Pode dar dor de barriga!-Ceres faz sinal para o cão cuspir, e ele cospe Seiya mastigado longe!

(Akemi se aproxima com receio com uma pá e o coloca em um pote, chacoalha e ao virar, o jumento tava inteiro..)

Coitado do Fenrir..

"Concordo Luna, é melhor mandarem ele usar Listerine! Ou ele pode pegar alguma doença.."

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 9..u.u)

-Qual o motivo para 9?-Miyuki.

-Coitadinho do Fenrir..-Catharine choramingava.

-Sétima maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Congelado**_

(Kaoru começa uma dança estranha e conhecida..)

-PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEE!-Kaoru.

(Uma rajada de ar frio congela Seiya, Kaoru se aproxima e empurra a estátua que o jumento virara, que se espatifa)

-EI! Isso é plágio!Aquela dança é minha!-Hyoga gritava da platéia.

(Tamys, que era segurança arrasta Hyoga que gritava e o joga numa jaula)

Parece que temos uma nova cobaia..

"Tadinho do patinho..Mas acho que é por fazer baderna.."

Achei que Kaoru dançou melhor..u.u

"Concordo..Ela leva jeito!"

Juízas!

(Todas levantam plaquinha com nota 10!

-No coments..-Miyuki.

(Ceres e Akemi se aproximam dos cacos de Seiya com uma tocha, os cacos derretem, se juntam e o jumento está novamente inteirovi isso num filme)

-Oitava maneira!-Kaoru.

_**Eletricutado**_

(Tamys e Hoshi distribuem óculos de proteção para a platéia)

Parece que teremos um show aqui!

-Segura isso um pouco Seiya?Volto logo..-Kaoru entrega um cabo de cobre para o jumento.

-Não demora!-Seiya.

-Pode deixar..HeHe..-Kaoru com cara de má.

(Kaoru vai atrás do palco e liga a força de 1000watts..)

(No palco Seiya brilhava de tudo quanto era cor..Começa a sair fumaça, até que vira pó..)

Uau!Foi bonito..

"Nunca pensei que Seiya ficaria bonito..Mas brilhando de todas as cores..Melhorou um pouco.."

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 10)

-Repete!Ficou bonito!-Lilica.

(Ceres e Akemi varrem novamente o pó para debaixo do tapete.

-Nona mameira!-Kaoru.

_**Queimado**_

(Ceres e Akemi preparam um balde cheio de algum líquido..)

-Que é isso?-Seiya se aproximando.

-Piscina..-Akemi responde calmamente..

-Posso usar?-Seiya.

-Depois..-Sorri Ceres.

(Kaoru segurava um maçarico e se aproxima de Seiya)

-Meninas..-Ao dizer isso, Ceres e Akemi saem correndo.

-O que vai fazer com isso?-Seiya.

-Isso!-Kaoru taca fogo no jumento.

(Seiya sai correndo com fogo pelo corpo)

-Aqui, aqui!-Ceres e Akemi apontavam para o balde.

-Obrigado..-Seiya pula no balde e explode!

(Ceres e Akemi mostram garrafas de álcool)

HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..Churrasco!

"Credo! Deve ser carne de quinta!"

Juízas!

(Todas levantam 9)

-Qual o motivo?-Miyuki.

-Deu fome..T-T..-Todas respondem em coro..

-Calma, já vamos acabar..-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi jogam água no jumento queimado, que logo volta ao normal..)

-Décima e última maneira!-Kaoru sorrindo.

_**Fatiado!**_

Essa parece ser boa!

"A técnica secreta da Kaoru!"

HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua(Luna e Luana tendo crises de risos maléficos novamente)

-Meninas, tragam minhas queridas!-Kaoru.

(Ceres e Akemi trazem duas enormes facas beeem afiadas, com o logo da Ginzu)

-As melhores facas!-Kaoru.

-Ela tinha isso?-Milo diz para Kamus.

-O.o..-Kamus.

(Kaoru pega uma em cada mão e se prepara para o ataque!)

-Sem Giri Ginzu!Picadinho ou Mil cortes Ginzu!-E com movimento leves e rápidos, Kaoru pousa no chão..

(Seiya aparentemente estava inteiro, mas em alguns segundos, caia em mil pedaços..)

Uau!Muito bem Kaoru!Juízas!

**Kcia:**10! Muito bem Kaoru! Preciso de uma dessas..

**Catharine:**10! Faz de novo?

**Natasch:**10! Ele mereceu! Posso usar elas?

**Lilica:**10!Posso tentar?(O.o..-Aioria)

**Artemis:**10! Ainda quero chutar ele com aqueles sapatos..

**Miyuki:**Nossa, não conhecia esse lado da Kaoru..

"Kanon, posso ter uma dessas?"(O.o..-Kanon e Saga)

(Ceres e Akemi varrem os pedaços do jumento pra dentro da jaula onde Hyoga estava e chutam para atrás do palco)

-Plágio! Aquela dança é exclusiva minha!Hyoga ainda gritava..Mas sua voz foi abafada pelos aplausos da platéia..

Perfeito! Algum comentário sobre o show Luana?

"Bem, Luna, oque posso dizer...Kaoru! Pode repetir?"

Miyuki! É com você aí no palco!

Miyuki?

"Miyuki?"

(Miyuki tomava seu chá com Dohko no camarim..)

-Bem..Miyu disse que era hora do chá..E saiu arrastando Dohko..Então eu encerro por aqui! Aqui diz Kaoru! Espero que tenham gostado do SHOW! Bjnhos!-Kaoru se despede da platéia.

(Ceres e Akemi pulam e distribuem beijos)

(As juízas observam as armas de Kaoru, e seus mestres correm desesperados, antes que elas resolvam pegar algum deles..)

Luna se despedindo!

"Aqui foi Luana!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olá people!

Bem, dona Gemini Kaoru...Essa idéia surgiu do seu pedido, espero que tenha gostado..Foi um pouco violento..Mas não se preocupem! O jumento nunca morre!

Meninas, se tiverem idéias..Mandem reviews!Tentarei escrever mais EXTRAS e tentar terminar os solos..já que to sofrendo de boketto e crises ausência..Fico horas na frente do PC só olhando..HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..

Aqui foi Pure-Petit Cat em mais um EXTRA!

bjnhos


	23. 4 Solo Akemi Story

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Hello girls!Esse solo foi escrito pela minha imooto DarkOokami!Ela se chama Mika e ficou encucada com o fato do apelido da Akemi ser Mika!Espero que nw se importe Akemi!Já que eu li e achei fofinho oque ela escreveu! Minha imooto pegou bem o espírito da Akemi! Thnxs Mika! Sentem-se divirtam-se e cuidado com os ZUMBIS!HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era um dia chuvoso quando um garoto de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis recebia as encomendas da loja em que era filho do dono, uma loja realmente diferente, era uma loja de artigos importados, mas não eram coisas comuns, estátuas de budas e outros deuses, altares, punhais, velas, vendiam tudo que é tipo de produtos religiosos e místicos, cujo poder era conhecido ou não. De fato essa loja era freqüentado por fregueses especiais, desde elegantes pastores até espalhafatosos hippies, como era na sua maioria produtos usados, tinham valores variáveis, normalmente relíquias.

O carregamento daquela noite em especial era de uma família japonesa, que morara nos Estados Unidos por dois anos até resolverem voltar ao seu próprio país, deixando para trás tudo o que era antigo e que pertencera à sua época ante-americana.

Um objeto em especial chamou a atenção do jovem vendedor, era algo incomum em se trantando de artigos religiosos, uma boneca?

-Er...me desculpe senhor- disse o jovem ao patriarca da família asiática- isso, eu acho que deveria estar em uma loja de brinquedos não acha? Veio parar aqui por um engano?

O senhor suspirou ao notar o que estava na mão do rapaz- Ah meu jovem, tudo na vida tem uma razão, acredito que ela tenha parado nas suas mãos por algum motivo, talvez seja a vontade dela-disse como se a boneca fosse uma pessoa- bom, se esse é o desejo dela, fique com ela por hora, entenderá em breve..

O rapaz não respondeu, aceitou a proposta respeitando a idade avançada do velho. Já era comum os fregueses com conhecimentos diferenciados, portanto não o questionou e se despediu com educação.

Mais tarde, o rapaz subiu em sua casa -morava nos fundos, sendo que era o responsável pela guarda da loja, enquanto seu pai, pai solteiro, viajava como um andarilho afim de expandir suas conexões sociais- carregando a tal boneca. Notou que ela realmente era bonita, não estava mal-cuidada, pelo contrário, como se fosse nova, tinha os cabelos negros compridos e franja lateral, olhos verdes muito escuros. Era tão bem-feita que parecia respirar em suas mãos. Tinha um estranho papel no bolso de seu lindo vestido laranja de babados.

-Deatta hi ga, Mangetsu no yoru nara.. Magic Dolls, Ninnguen ni naru...-hum...eu tenho certeza absoluta que é japonês, não é muito saudável ler profecias alto assim- disse, mas ele já havia o feito.

-Ah, eu vo dormir.-O garoto tomou um banho em seu grande banheiro e se dirigiu ao seu próprio quarto levando a boneca consigo. Seu quarto era sempre impecável, apesar de ter muitas coisas. Ele era indiano, e mantia vários objetos de seu país natal para se lembrar sempre das terras quentes em que nascera. Tapetes de bordado dourados, insensos, alguns elefantes de marfim, tavam um ar de "doce-lar" ao loiro.

Deitou-se em sua enorme e confortável cama coberta de almofadas macias-era apenas um vendedor, mas sua mãe fora muito rica, a loja, apesar de parecer humilde comportava produtos muito caros, muitas vezes raridades- olhou para o teto e deu um suspiro, lembrando-se das palavras do senhor.

-Quem é você?

Deu um pulo de susto e se recuou, procurando a fonte da voz.

-Quem está aí?-disse tentando se manter controlado.

-EUUUUU-disse alguém aparecendo em sua frente, uma garotinha, tinha a mesma aparência da boneca, as mesmas roupas, mas era uma pessoa, tinha o tamanho de uma pessoa e falava como uma pessoa.

-Você? De onde saiu? Como entrou na minha casa?

-Você leu a profecia, é meu mestre agora, como se chama?Porque seu quarto é enooorme? Cadê o senhor Tokuda? Em que país moramos?Que dia é hoje? Tem comida?

-Calma calma- o rapaz ainda tentava se controlar, apesar de sua voz ter ficado levemente alterada-primeiro, você é a boneca?

-Siiim.

-A pequena boneca que estava aqui agora a pouco?

-Sim senhor mestre- fez pose de exército.

-E, eu li aquele papel e te trouxe à vida?É isso?

-Sim mestre, o senhor é inteligente, achei que ia surtar mais antes de descobrir-disse a menina sorrindo.

-Ah, eu já vi muitas coisas na minha vida, mas devo confessar que isto é de certa forma muito estranho-disse-"certamente era disso que o velho falava"-agora sussurrava para si mesmo.

A garota se aproximou de seu mestre com um grande sorriso.

-Eu sou Akemi e você mestre?Ou devo lhe chamar de mestre? Ou senhor mestre?

-Hahahaha, acalme-se pequena-colocou a mão na cabeça da garota, cujo tamanho era relativamente menor- primeiro nada de "senhor" ou "mestre", meu nome é Shaka.

-Sim, entendido senho..oops...Shaka

-Agora, segundo, você vai ficar por aqui?Não que eu me importe, mas preciso arrumar um lugar para você dormir, hum...fique aqui essa noite sim? Irei dormir na sala, amanhã eu arrumo o quarto de hóspedes e você terá seu próprio quarto- disse sorrindo

Era de se surpreender o quanto Shaka havia aceitado o fato de Akemi ser uma boneca, já agia com muita naturalidade, como se bonecas criassem vidas o tempo todo, certamente Shaka convivera com mistérios toda sua vida.

-Er..bem...mestre?Ops, Shaka..

-Sim Akemi.

-Me chama de Mika?

-Claro.

-Er...Shaka...

-Diga- E também era surpreendente a paciência de Shaka.

-Tem comida?Estou com fome, eu queria comer, você cozinha?a cozinha é ali né? Quer que eu cozinhe?Bem, eu não sou muito boa nisso mas poderia tentar...nós as bonecas devemos obedecer nossos mestres sem questionamento...

-Tudo bem, eu irei preparar algo para você sim?

-VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Mika deu um grito alto.

A Mika e Shaka jantaram conversando, isto é Mika falando e Shaka prestando atenção, ela tinha realmente muita coisa para contar...sobre como viera de outro mundo, sobre uma tal de Kizuna batyan e como gostava da comida desse mundo.

Antes de dormir Shaka ajeitou sua nova amiga em sua cama, e deu boa-noite, desligando a luz do quarto...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- um grito saiu de seu quarto assim que fechou a porta.

-Mika o que foi?-Shaka entrou correndo ligando a luz.

-ZUMBIS!-Akemi.

-¬¬""Não tem zumbis aqui..-Shaka.

-TEM SIM, UM MONTE DELES ZUMBIS POR TODA PARTE T-T...-Akemi.

-Ai ai, nesse quarto não tem zumbis, eles não existem...-Shaka.

-Isso é o que eles querem que você imagine, mas quando você menos esperar...ELES PULAM EM VOCÊ E LHE CORTAM A CABEÇA!-Akemi imitando os mobvimentos com as mãos.

-Estou vendo que será uma looonga noite...-disse Shaka para si mesmo..

E os gritos e pulos de Akemi duraram a noite toda..

xXxXxXXXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um solo terminado!\0\/0/

Viva Viva!Preciso terminar os outros, como disse antes..tô tendo creises de ausência e boketto..Acho que to trampando demais..ou pensando..ou senão perdi meu celebro..HuahUaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..

To ficando louca mesmo.."¬¬.;

Não se preocupem!Isso passa logo..Eu acho..

Então! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Meu querido Shakito tem uma paciência de santo!Além de lindo e perfeito é claro..Cof Cof..

Até o próximo! Que vai ser da..Kcia!

Me desculpem se demorar um pouco..Tô me esforçando para ter idéias..T-T..

bjnhos


	24. 5 Solo Kcia Story

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Em um apartamento de frente para um parque..

-Acabou!-Uma garota ruiva sai do apartamento com sua mala.

-Espere Liz!Não me deixe!-Um rapaz de cabelos azuis, curtos e rebeldes, com uma jaqueta de esportista sai correndo atrás dela.

-Já disse Mask, não gosto mais de você..Adeus!-A garota entra no elevador e deixa o rapaz.

Luigi, Máscara da Morte ou Mask, se arrasta para seu apartamento e se joga no sofá.

O apartamento não era muito grande..Dividido em quarto, banheiro e sala/cozinha(dividido por um balcão).O quarto era cheio de posters de grupos de metal e bandeirinhas do time de futebol americano de sua escola.A sala era simples..Sofá, sua guitarra de estimação num sofazinho num canto,mesinha de centro e estante com tv, um vaso caro e sua bola de boliche..A cozinha estava limpa, já que Liz limpava, mas Mask não era porco também, como bom canceriano era caseiro..E também romântico..Pois estava se debulhando em lágrimas..

-Mulheres..Quem entende elas?Deviam vir com manual..-Diz, enquanto assoava o nariz, escutando música romântica e comendo um pote enorme de sorvete.

Olha para os porta retrato, ele e a ruiva..Nela, eles sorriam, abraçados, num parque, logo que começaram o namoro..A garota tinhas cabelos na altura dos ombros, levemente cacheados, enormes olhos azuis e algumas sardas em cima do nariz..

-Buáááááááá..-Mask joga a foto no lixo e se joga mais no sofá..Mas sente algo em baixo da almofada..

-Que isso?Uma boneca?Deve ser da Liz..-Diz, enquanto tira a boneca do vão do sofá.

-Que bonitinha..-Diz, observando-a, tinha cabelos castanhos quase avermelhados,longos, lisos, olhos negros, pele branca, traços fortes, mas tinha a face serena..Vestia um vestido de veludo azul marinho, com babados brancos, sapatos de boneca, com uma fita enrolada até o joelho, um chapéu pequeno, azul e veludo, no lado esquerdo da cabeça, amarrada com um laço em baixo do queixo..

Fez menção de joga-la, pois era de Liz, mas mudou de idéia.

-Será que ela vem completa?-Mask faz cara de safado e começa a despir a boneca..Deixando apenas com uma camisola de rendas brancas..Encontra um papel no vestido..

-"Kono kami yondara, Magic Dolls, Nimnguen ni Naru"..Que isso?-Mask joga o papel.

-Acho que vou no banheiro..-Mask deixa a boneca no sofá e ao voltar, ela não estava mais..

-Mas ond..-Mask é calado por um soco.

-Ai, mas oquê?-Ao se virar, uma garota com os traços da boneca o encarava, apenas com a camisola.

-?.?-Mask.

-¬¬"""""..A garota.

-Quem é você e porque está assim?-Mask olhava para a garota à sua frente.

-Tarado!Você tirou minha roupa!-Grita a garota.

-?.?..Mas eu não tirei sua roupa..Peraí..Você é a boneca?Mas como?-Mask estava assustado.

-Sou a boneca sim, meu nome é Kcia..Preciso de roupas..-Ao dizer isso, Kcia vai até o quarto de Mask e abre o guarda-roupas, estavam em ordem de cores..Tira uma camiseta preta e veste.

-Como virou humana?-Mask entra no quarto.

-Você leu a profecia..Virei humana..É meu Mestre..-Diz Kcia.

-Mas você não é minha..É da minha ex..Buááááááááá..-Mask se lembra de Liz.

-Quer parar com drama?-Kcia dá um tapa na cabeça de Mask.

-Ei!Eu aqui sofrendo e você me bate?-Mask levanta o rosto.

-Bufshua...Háháháháhá..-Kcia não agüenta ao ver a cara de Mask, nariz escorrendo e lágrimas nos olhos(cena deplorável..u.u).

-Não ria!Mas afinal de onde você veio?-Mask limpa o nariz e seca os olhos.

-Beem..Blá blá blá..-Kcia.

-O.o..-Mask.

-E se você leu a profecia, então é meu Mestre..Bem, cara de Mestre você não tem..-Kcia olha para Mask.

-Ei! O que tem de errado com minha cara?Saiba que muitas mulheres pagam pau!-Mask faz pose.

-HáHá..Tá bom, vamos fingir que é verdade..u.u..-Kcia.

-Ora sua..-Mask.

-xD-Kcia.

-Tô com fome..-Kcia se levanta e vai em direção à cozinha, mas tropeça no tapete, cai num banquinho, que tromba na vassoura, que bate num vaso caro que estava no arário, que tomba, rola um pouco, até bater num suporte pra bola de boliche com uma boliche, o vaso cai, se parte em vários pedaços, a bola continua a rodar, até cair na guitarra de estimação de Mask..

-Ó.ò..-Mask com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Oops..-Kcia.

-O vaso que minha vó me deu pra usar quando não tiver mais grana..T-T..Minha guitarra..Ora sua, sua..-Mask.

-É só uma guitarra..-Kcia.

-Só uma guitarra?É minha querida guitarra, é como uma filha..Você não entende?T-T-Mask.

-Eu conserto!-Kcia estrala os dedos e toda bagunça volta ao normal..

-O.o..-Mask paralisado.

-Como fez isso?-Mask acordando do transe.

-Sou uma boneca mágica se ainda não disse.u.u-Kcia naturalmente.

-Mágica?Tipo pode fazer eu ficar rico ou chover mulher?-Mask com brilho nos olhos.

-Sim, posso, e posso fazer você ficar mais bonito também..u.u..-Kcia.

-Como assim?Eu já sou lindo de nascença!-Mask.

-¬¬-Kcia.

-Que cara é essa?-Mask.

-Você muda de humor rápido..u.u-Kcia.

-Oque quer dizer com isso?-Mask.

-Ainda to com fome..-Kcia ia se levantando novamente.

-Você fica aqui mocinha! Eu vou preparar algo, e não mecha em nada!-Mask faz a boneca se sentar e foi para a cozinha.

Enquanto preparava um risoto para a boneca, Kcia fazia um tour pelo apê do canceriano..Só se ouvia "Crashs"..Seguidos de "Eu conserto!"..

-Está pronto!-Mask trazia dois pratos, e vai para a sala receoso, mas encontra a casa inteira e Kcia sentada no sofá sorrindo.

-Nossa!Que gostoso!-A boneca devorava a comida e Mask a observa contente..Seria bom ter companhia..

-Eu lavo a louça!-Kcia se levanta com os pratos, mas tropeça novamente e lá se vai os "Pofts", "Catapofts", "Crashs"..

-Oops!-Kcia.

-¬¬"""""-Mask.

-Eu conserto?-Kcia.

-¬¬""""""""""""""-Mask.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Kcia correndo pela casa, fugindo de Mask e trombando em tudo!xD

xXxXxXxXxXx

**The End..**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um solo completed!

Ficou um pouco curto, mas espero que gostem xD..

Fiz um Mask mais sentimental..Todos sabem da minha revolta pelo Mask ser um monstro e o Dite ser uma bicha narcisa no Saint Seiya..Poxa, nada a ver com câncer e peixes!u.u..

O véio do tio Kurumada deve ter bebido..O pior foi ter criado a besta jumenta do Seiya, ô troço insuportável e feio!

Thnxs as reviews meninas! Fico muito feliz, mas fico mais feliz ainda apenas se lerem!xD

Kaolla-chan..Como foi sua prova?Espero que tenha se saído bem!xD

DarkOokami, o que posso dizer..Thnxs por me ajudar! T ADORO imooto!

Gemini Kaoru, vamos espancar o tio Kurumada! Descobriremos como matar o jumento! Ou podemos espancar pra nos diveritr..xD

Maxima, espero que goste do seu solo! Kcia destruindo o apê do Mask..xPpPpPpPp

XxLininhaxX, artemis de libra, Naty-chan50..Esperem o solo de vocês!Prometo caprichar!

Laninha Dark Cat, Yuzuki Koneko, Srta Kido..Thnxs todas vocês!Dolls não seria nada sem suas personas!

A próxima vai ser a Tamys..História triste..T-T by DarkOokami.

Bjnhos meninas!


	25. 6 Solo Tamys Story

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Afrodite era um rapaz de família diferente. Grande parte dela era artista, alguns primos eram acrobatas, outros atores famosos, uns tios e tias administravam seus privilegiados filhos, pintores, sua irmã era uma atriz famosa no mundo todo. Mas apenas ele, de toda sua vasta família decidiu cuidar do patriarca e da matriarca da família, que morava nos Estados Unidos(a família era sueca). Seus pais eram cantores de sucesso mas faleceram, à muito tempo e ele e os avós cuidavam da gigante mansão deixada como herança à todos que tinham o mesmo sangue, mas especialmente ao seu precioso filho.

Ele era sim bonito, muito bonito, era facilmente confundido com uma mulher, foi muitas vezes cotado como modelo, seus olhos azuis assim como seus cabelos eram brilhantes e cheios de vida, sua pintinha no rosto lhe dava um charme especial. Era alto e esguio e chamava a atenção de todos de ambos os sexos. Mas decidiu continuar sua vida em sua casa, estudando e cuidando dos seus amados avós . Sua outra paixão eram as rosas, tinha um jardim enorme e uma estufa cheia de lindas flores na qual somente ele era permitido cuidar. Amava as flores e sua beleza singela. Amava seus perfumes e suas cores.

Em uma noite, sua irmã mais velha, Freja,uma moça muito bonita, baixinha com cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, havia voltado para casa para pedir aos avós que tirassem uma foto com ela como um sinal de que a sua vida familiar era especial, estava na sala de estar sorrindo com suas malas e logo chegariam os repórteres. Sorriram e aceitaram com prazer, mas não foi surpresa nenhuma de Afrodite quando ela implorou para ele se esconder.

Sim, ela era sua irmã, mas odiava-o. Não exatamente ele, mas sua imagem feminina, era bonito sim, mas também seu ar andrógeno fazia com que ela temesse que sua própria reputação fosse manchada. Sempre fora assim, sempre teve que se esconder diante dos outros e do resto da família que desprezava sua feminilidade.

Menos seus avós, diziam com orgulho que era o seu querido, seu neto precioso, o mais lindo do mundo e com o coração tão grande que até as rosas do jardim agradecem a sua presença se esforçando para serem cada dia mais lindas para ele.

Naquele mesmo dia ela partiu, viajou novamente deixando Afrodite e os avós naquela casa gigante apenas pela sua imagem. Mas havia deixado algo no sofá da grande sala de estar.

Uma linda bonequinha, tinha os cabelos meio curtos e negros, desfiados enfeitados com uma fita vermelha, os olhos felinos serrados, um lindo vestido preto com estampas de grandes rosas vermelhas e babados até nas mangas. As pernas eram compridas e nem finas nem grossas. Vestia nas mãos com os dedos compridos, luvas pretas de rendas. E de algum lugar do seu vestido caiu um bilhete.

Afrodite o catou do chão:

- "_Mangetsu no yoru nara.. Magic Dolls, Ninnguen ni naru_", hum que estranho, será que ela esqueceu aqui? Mas ela nunca esqueceria qualquer coisa aqui, ela odeia esse lugar...

-Dite, querido, nós iremos dormir meu amorzinho- sua avó aparecera de camisola rosa de seda, era uma senhora pequenininha e levemente rechonchuda, tinha olhos azuis redondos e simpáticos e um sorriso encantador, digna de qualquer fada-madrinha de contos de fadas seguida por seu avô, um senhor de altura mediana, vestia-se bem, apesar do horário, era corpulento e meio careca, com seus restos de cabelo brancos como a neve, também tinha olhos azuis expressivos, com certeza um casal a nível de uma família perfeita para pequena atriz.

-O que é isso na sua mão Dite?-perguntou o avô olhando para boneca.

-Acho que a Freja deixou...

-AAHHH, Eu a reconheço querido- disse a senhorinha-A Freja me mandou jogá-la fora, disse que não combinava com ela, me parece que foi um presente quando ela gravou um filme no Japão...mas é um desperdício, é uma boneca muito bonita mesmo.

-Acho que vou guardá-la vovó, é mesmo um desperdício...

Se despediram e os doces avós subiram a escada em caracol para o segundo andar. Dite levou a boneca consigo até a estufa das roseiras para dar uma última olhada nas rosas e a deixou em uma cadeira branca indo em seguida espiar as rosas amarelas no fundo do jardim.

Voltou alguns minutos depois, mas não achou a boneca no lugar em que deixara.

-Mas quem pegaria? Será que algum dos criados veio até o jardim a essa hora?MAS O QUÊ?

Uma garota muito alta estava agaichada perto das rosas vermelhas sentindo seu perfume com os olhos fechados, tinha as mesmas roupas da boneca, o mesmo cabelo repicado dando um ar de rebelde e se assustou com o grito do garoto, pulando e ficando em pose de ataque.

-Quem é você?-perguntou Afrodite, encarando-na.

-Sou uma boneca, você leu uma profecia?-A garota o encarava com seus olhos felinos em tom ocre.

-Profecia?do que está falando? Como entrou aqui? Quem te deixou entrar?

-Você viu uma boneca? Leu uma frase estranha?

-Sim..

-Aquela boneca sou eu...-A garota baixou os olhos tristes- Freja...então você me abandonou mesmo...

Afrodite se aproximou devagar. A garota levantou o rosto novamente com raiva.

-Não!Eu..eu...-tinha lágrimas no canto dos olhos-EU NÃO SOU UM MONSTRO!

-Acalme-se...a Freja te jogou fora? É isso? Porquê? Você me parece algo realmente especial- o garoto sorria sincero.

-Ela...ela- e a garota desabou a chorar- ELA ME CHAMAVA DE MONSTRO, disse que meu tamanho era assustador, dizia que ninguém nunca deveria saber de mim...me escondia...

Afrodite continuou seus passos devagar..

-Querida? Como se chama?

-Ta...Tamys...

-Você acha que eu sou um monstro?

-Não senhor, é bonito, mais que qualquer mulher que eu já vi...

-Eu também não acho que você seja um monstro Tamys, minha irmã Freja nos chama assim porque não nos entende, não estamos nos padrões comuns- Dite abraçou a garota que se agarrou com força no pescoço do rapaz, ainda chorando.

-O que eu vou fazer? Ela me abandonou, minha mestra...eu ...eu...-levantou os olhos, você leu a profecia?

-É, pelo que me parece, a propósito, meu nome é Afrodite, me chame de Dite sim? E que história é essa de mestra?

-É quem nos torna humanas...lendo a profecia...você deve ser meu novo mestre...

-Bom, não entendo direito, mas venha, vamos conversar melhor na cozinha sim? Estou faminto e não jantei.

-Claro- a garota abriu um grande sorriso, era, pela primeira vez, tratada bem, Dite não se importava com o seu tamanho.

Durante o jantar Tamys contou sobre seu mundo, sobre Kizuna Batyan e sobre as bonecas...

Os avós de Dite, estranhamente acharam toda essa história muito engraçado e aceitaram com muito bom humor a idéia de uma garota adotada.

Finalmente chegou o dia de aula, Dite levou sua grande amiga para se apresentar ao diretor, no caminho um garoto de um bando de encrenqueiros gritou ao vê-lo:

-E aí viadinho? Tem uma segurança MACHA COM VOCÊ?

-CALA BOCA!-gritou, Tamys fez uma careta e apertou um punho. Mas estava se segurando.

-QUAL O PROBLEMA SEU BOIOLINHA?NÃO TEM CORAGEM DE ME ENFRENTAR ?É UM VIADINHO DE #& MESMO!

Afrodite não disse nada, ia passando reto, quando este pega Dite pela gola e lhe dá uma bofetado no rosto, a pele extremamente alva e delicada do rapaz fica vermelha na hora, e um filete de sangue sai de um pequeno corte.

No mesmo instante Tamys segura o agressor pelo pescoço apertando com muita força quase estrangulando o garoto. A garota agora sorriu com um semblante vingativo.

-Qual é o problema com você idiota? Agora o gato comeu sua língua ou eu vou ter que te dar uma lição para você aprender a respeitar um ser-humano? Mas é claro, você nem é um!- E um soco acertou seu estômago fazendo o se contorcer de dor. E ela o largou imediatamente. O rapaz fugiu covardemente.

-Está bem Dite?-Tamys estende a mão para o rapaz que a olha admirado.

-É, minha amiga, acho que vai ser interessante essa sua vinda!-Dite sorria com uma mão no lugar do machucado e outra no ombro da garota.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**The End..**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Digam a verdade?Esse solo ficou SUPER! Não?Foi minha imooto que escreveu!

'Morre de orgulho'

Muito obrigada DarkOokami..Realmente Amei esse solo! Ficou tão triste mas ao mesmo tempo linda..Sem palavras..T-T..

Minha imooto realmente pegou o espírito dos meus Dites(sempre belos, bondosos e puros)..O único detalhe meu é o soco que o Dite levou..Tadenho..Mas acho que isso deixaria Tamys mais brava ainda..Mexerem com seu querido mestre!Dite e Tamys são o contrário..Digamos que dariam um par bonitinho tbm..Mas digamos que Hoshi não combina com o Deba..u.u..E acho que Hoshi e Dite são um casal super fofo!

Comentem esse capítulo please!E agradeçam DarkOokami pelo lindo solo!Todos os créditos desse e o solo da Akemi pra ela!

O próximo, solo da Têmis e da Lilica..double solo again!xD

Tadenho dos irmão Oros e Oria..xPpPpPpPp

bjnhos


	26. 7 SoloDouble Têmis and Lilica

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Era um dia tranqüilo na casa dos irmãos Aioros e Aioria..Desde que seus pais resolveram fazer uma viagem ao Mundo para comemorar o aniversário de 20 anos de casamento, Aioros havia pegado o posto de "pai-mãe"..Trabalhava durante o dia na loja dos pais(sapatos) e estudava durante a noite(advocacia) e ainda tinha tempo para limpar a casa..Aioria estudava durante o dia, ajudava na loja à tarde, fazia a comida e tentava não sujar a casa.."¬¬..

Um dia, depois de um dia na praia..(lembram do começo?) Aioros e Aioria estavam jogados no sofá, haviam feito uma limpeza geral na casa e na loja..

-Tô morto..Não tenho forças pra nada..-Diz Aioros.

-Tô com fome..Mas não quero fazer comida..-Resmunga Aioria.

-Vamos pedir comida!-Diz Aioros.

-Isso!-Aioria se levanta num pulo, pega o telefone e um papel com o número de um restaurante de comida chinesa..

Aioria acaba discando um número qualquer sem ver..

-Alô?Deseja uma agora?-Diz uma voz no outro lado.

-Não duas!Uma pra mim e outra pra meu irmão!-Diz Aioria.

-Tem preferência?-Pergunta a voz.

-Não, pode ser qualquer coisa..Rápido!-Responde Aioria.

-Espere alguns minutos..-A voz do outro lado desliga o telefone.

-Ô.o..-O que você pediu Oria?-Pergunta Aioros.

-Qualquer coisa..Com a fome que estou..-Aioria.

A campainha toca.

-Que rápido!Eu vou pegar!-Aioros vai até a porta.

Mas ao abrir, não havia ninguém..Havia apenas duas caixas grandes..

-Ué..Mas cadê a comida?E essas caixas..Parecem de bota..Entrega é na loja..-Aioros coça a cabeça.

-Cadê a comida?-Aioria pergunta ao ver Aioros carregando duas caixas..

-Não era a comida..Mas deixaram isso na porta..-Aioros colocando a caixa no chão.

Ambos abrem uma caixa..

-O.o..-Ao verem o conteúdo.

-Mas que é isso?Tão zuando né?-Aioria.

-Não ta vendo?São bonecas!-Aioros.

A que Aioria segurava, tinha cabelos castanhos, lisos na raiz e cacheados nas pontas, olhos castanhos escuros, traços delicados, vestia uma roupa de boneca roxo claro com babados brancos, sapatos de boneca preto, um laço roxo preso na metade da cabeça..A de Aioros tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos, olhos verdes escuros, nariz fino, boca carnuda, vestia um vestido azul escuro, de veludo, um chapéu pequeno, preso por um laço no queixo, sapatos de boneca azul escuro, quase pretos, com uma fita nas pontas..

-São bonitinhas..-Diz Aioria.

-Tem um papel aqui..-Aioros puxa um pequeno pedaço de papel preso ao vestido..

-Aqui também tem.."Deatta hi ga, Mangatta.."-Aioria se enrola.

-Seu burro! É "Deatta hi ga, Mangetsu no yoru nara, Magic Dolls, Ninnguen ni naru..", é japonês..-Diz Aioros.

-E a comida?-A barriga de Aioria ronca.

-Vamos comer fora vai..Se ligar de novo vai demorar..-Aioros diz, se levantando.

Os irmãos saem, deixando as bonecas no sofá..

-Hoje é lua cheia..-Aioria olha para o céu..Ambos vão até uma lanchonete perto.

Enquanto isso na casa..

-Uwaaaa...Como dormi bem..Orô?Onde eu estou?-Uma garota de olhos castanhos escuros se levanta do sofá.

-Na casa de nossos novos mestres..-Uma garota de olhos verdes escuros diz, sentada numa cadeira, olhando pela janela.

-Têmis?-A garota de olhos castanhos reconhece sua amiga.

-Olá Lilica!-Sorri a de olhos verdes.

-Que bom que estamos juntas!-Lilica pula no pescoço da outra.

-Bem, agora que acordou..Vamos explorar a casa..Não vejo nossos mesters..u.u-Artemis.

Ambas fazem um tour pela casa, sala arrumada, sofá grande, veludo e azul escuro, estante com uma tv grande..mesinha de centro, com alguns livros e cadernos de Aioros.

-Faculdade..-Diz Artemis.

-?.?-Lilica.

-Parece que um deles é universitário..Será meu Mestre?-Diz Artemis.

-Um deles tem namorada..-Diz Lilica, pegando um porta-retrato, uma ruiva abraçada à Aioria.

Vão para a cozinha..Tudo limpo(pelo menos..U.U), geladeira branca, fogão, armários de madeira clara.

-Eles são limpos..E cozinham!-Artemis abre a geladeira.

-Que bom, gosto de comida caseira..xD- Lilica.

-Vamos ver os quartos..-Artemis sobe as escadas, seguida por Lilica.

Artemis entra no quarto de Aioros, Lilica no de Aioria(acertaram!xD).

-Nossa, quantos livros..-Artemis estava admirada pela quantidade.

Histórias, literatura, matemática, latin, dicionários, livros de várias línguas(grego, francês, italiano, espanhol, chinês)..

Admirada, pega um livro e começa a ler..Parecia interessada.

Lilica observava tudo..O quarto era limpo, tudo em ordem, uma bandeira do time de futebol americano da escola na parede, o blusão do time também na cadeira.

-Que grande..Hehe..-Lilica ri ao vestir.

-Cheiro gostoso..-Diz ao cheirar a gola.

Encontra mais fotos da garota ruiva espalhados pelo quarto.

-Bonita..-Diz Lilica.

Artemis acabara de ler um livro(rápida xD)..E pegava outro, mas antes de voltar a ler, resolve ver o quarto direito. Encontra fotos de família. Do tempo da escola.

-Ele é bonito..Se ele for meu Mestre, vou me esforçar pra entrar na Universidade logo, pra poder ser mais útil e estar mais perto..-Diz decidida Artemis.

Nesse momento Aioros e Aioria entram na casa.

-Puxa..Comi pra caramba!-Aioria passando mão na barriga.

-Eu também..Estou satisfeito.-Diz Aioros fechando a porta.

-Mestre?-Lilica pula no pescoço de Aioros.

-?.?-Aioros.

-Tem uma garota no seu pescoço Oros?Ela estava aí?-Aioria.

-Acho que não..Quem é você?Ô.o..-Aioros.

-Lilica!-Sorri a garota.

-Olá, sou Artemis!-A outra diz descendo as escadas..

-Ô.o-Aioros e Aioria.

-Quem é meu mestre?-Pergunta Lilica olhando para eles.

-Como assim mestre?Me expliquem!-Diz Aioros.

-Bem, somos bonecas..viramos humanas quando leram a profecia..-Diz calmamente Artemis.

-O.o..?.?..Tão brincando né?Boneca que vira gente?Beberam?-Aioria.

-Não, estamos falando sério..u.u..-Lilica.

-Ei Oros..Vem aqui..-Aioria puxa seu irmão para um canto.

-De onde essas malucas tiraram essa idéia?E como elas entraram?-Aioria cochicha para Aioros.

-Pela porta..u.u-Lilica, estava pendurada em Aioros e eles não perceberam.

-Somos mágicas também!-Lilica estrala os dedos e os móveis começam a flutuar.

-\0/ AHHHHHHHHH!Socorro!Tem objetos voando!Estamos sendo atacados!-Aioria entra em pânico.

-Pare com isso Lilica, ou vai matar o mestre de uma de nós..u.u-Artemis.

-E que história é essa de Mestre?-Pergunta Aioros.

-Aquele que nos ganhou e leu a profecia é nosso mestre..-Artemis.

Lilica concordava com Artemis, pendurada em Aioros ainda.

-Qual de vocês estava comigo antes de virarmos gente?-Artemis.

-Acho que fui eu..-Aioros se lembra de ter pego uma boneca de de vestido azul escuro, o mesmo que a garota usava.

"Ele é meu mestre.", pensa Artemis, sorrindo.

-Então o cheiroso é meu!xD-Lilica pula no pescoço de Aioria.

-?.?..-Aioria.

-Ok, meninas, digo bonecas..Me digam de onde vieram!-Aioros ainda tentando processar as idéias.

-Bem, viemos de um lugar chamado..(é segredo ainda..xD)..Quem nos fez foi a Kizuna batyan!-Artemis.

Lilica concordava com tudo, sorrindo.

Aioros e Aioria(ainda tentando entender..xD), contaram um pouco da vida deles pra bonecas..

-Sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha..Agora ganhei duas!-Aioria abraça as bonecas.

-Ó.o-Lilica e Ártemis.

-Eu também!-Aioros pula no trio.

-X.X..-Lilica e Artemis, quase sufocando com a força do abraço.

Digamos que os quatro ficaram conversando a noite toda..Tinham muito a saber do mundo delas, e elas dos deles..

Tinham decidido que iriam estudar na escola de Aioria..

Lilica tinha se encantado pelo seu mestre, bonzinho, atencioso..Começou a sentir um pouco de ciúme pelo fato dele ter namorada..

Artemis também gostou de seu mestre, queria que fosse ele, havia decidido ler bastante, estudar muito, e alcançar logo a faculdade..

Mas naquela noite receberam um chamado..Um papel apareceu no vestido..Um recado da Kizuna batyan..O plano delas mudaram..Mas Ártemis ainda estava decidida a aproveitar e aprender bastante com os livros de Aioros..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um solo completo!

Aqui alguns mistérios, qual seria o recado?

Descobrimos o porquê da Têmis ler tanto..Não sei se ficou bom..Acho que às vezes escrevo coisas nada a ver..xD

Espero que tenham gostado! E desculpem a demora..T-T

Estava com outro projeto, o Magical Vacation..E tava demorando um tiquito..

O próximo, o último solo! O da Natasch!

Até lá!

Bjnhos


	27. Last Solo Natasch story

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

0

Em uma grande casa, uma família latino-americana tinha uma rotina agitada. O mais velho era responsável pela casa enquanto seus pais, que moravam no seu país natal lhe enviavam o dinheiro necessário para uma vida confortável no exterior, longe da violência do país tropical.

Como eram de uma classe média-alta, não tinham problemas financeiros, mas eram 6 crianças, isto é, Deba e 5 crianças vivendo sozinhos em um país completamente diferente dos deles, a segunda mais velha, Anna, tinha 13 , vivia ouvindo rap, era alta para idade. O terceiro, Ren, era muito calmo e responsável, não tinha a personalidade das crianças de 10 anos, era muito estudioso e se esforçava para ajudar o primogênito, o quarto e a quinta eram gêmeos de 5 anos, Aldina e Alfred, pentelhos, vivem brigando e correndo e provocando os mais velhos, e por último o bebê Jonh, tinha apenas 1 ano.

Todos respeitavam muito o mais velho, não somente pelo seu tamanho exagerado, mas também por ele ser calmo e responsável, adorava seus irmãos e cuidava muito bem deles.

Era um dia especial para Aldebaran, seus pais haviam ganhado uma promoção e lhe enviara uma quantia a mais de dinheiro naquele mês, como sempre acontecia quando sobrava dinheiro ele se dirigiu à loja de brinquedos com os 5 irmãozinhos para comprar brinquedos novos. As compras foram, como sempre, uma bagunça só, os gêmeos queriam correr por todos os cantos, o bebê chorava por que Alfred tinha roubado sua mamadeira, Ren se perdeu, Anna emburrou-se pelas outras crianças, mas o mais velho sempre levava de bom humor.

Ao final da terrível saga, na hora de pagar, quando todos já haviam se decidido quem compraria o quê e voltaram para casa.

Como sempre, foi uma bagunça só, todos queriam abrir seus brinquedos, mas um pacote em especial chamou a atenção de todos. Um embrulho a mais em uma das sacolas fez com que todos se virassem e corressem em direção ao maior. Intrigado, ele achou que haviam pego por engano, mas se surpreendeu com o que estava escrito no pacote: Para você!

Essas palavras eram acompanhadas de uma frase em uma língua estranha. E dentro do pacote, uma linda boneca que parecia ter vida, olhos tão claros, quase cinzas enfeitados com lápis preto, longos cabelos dourados lisos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma fita prateada. Pele branca e brilhante. Com certeza um corpo definido e farto embaixo daquela roupa cinza claro de babados.

Aldebaran voltou-se ao pacote e tentou ler a frase:

-Deattahi ga, Mangetsu no yorunara..Magic dolls ninguen ni naru….nossa que seria isso?

-É MEU!-gritou Aldina

-MEU-gritou Alfred

-Calem a boca seus tapados-gritou Anna

-BUAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa-Jonh começara a chorar..

-Eu troco ele mano-sorrindo Ren pegou o bebê no colo e levou-o para o quarto.

-EU QUERO TROCAR ELE-Aldina gritava novamente.

-EU TAMBÉM!

-CALEM-SE PIVETES!Vocês não tem capacidade para isso!

-Anna-Aldebaran estava calmo- ele consegue sim, ele sempre me ajuda, agora vamos todos para o quarto do Jonh sim?

Um coro de "sim" pôde ser ouvido e calmamente todos foram para o quarto do bebê, Aldebaran colocou a boneca sentada em um dos sofás. Muito barulho podia ser ouvido saindo do quarto.

-TALCOOOOOOOO!

-SEU IDIOTA VOCÊ VAI ME SUJAR!

-ANNA VOCÊ JÁ VAI FICA LINDONOSA!

-AAHHHHHHHHHHH O JOHN VAI EXPLODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

-DROGAAAAAAA TÔ FEDENDO!

Em um estalar de dedos toda a bagunça estava arrumada. Todos se entreolham assustados e uma garota parada à porta estava com um rosto sério.

-Que bagunça...-disse olhando para a família.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-os gêmeos correram de um lado para outro, Anna correu atrás de Deba e Ren pulou para perto do mais novo.

-ACALMEM-SE- Aldebaran aumentou um pouco o tom de voz, e novamente o doce silêncio.-primeiramente, quem é você garotinha?

Olhando bem, ela se parecia muito com a boneca, vestia as mesmas roupas e tinha o mesmo cabelo, olhos, o corpo...

-Quem leu a profecia?

Anna aponta para o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos, tremendo de medo.

-Fui eu , agora menina, disse se aproximando com um rosto calmo, quem é você?

-Natasch!

-De onde você veio?

-Bla bla bla bla(história das bonecas)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Os Gêmeos voltaram a correr e gritar, Anna voltou a gritar com eles, Jonh voltara a chorar, até que Deba posse tudo em ordem novamente.

-Bom, está decidido então, onde comem 6 comem 7...fique aqui por enquanto, pode dormir com a Anna. Ah, você precisa de roupas ...hum..pelo menos que chamem menos atenção.

-Tudo bem mestre Deba- e olhou de canto para Anna-Já sei.

Estalou os dedos e suas roupas se tornaram muito parecidas com as de Anna, um top tomara-que-caia muiito apertado, micro-saia e só.

-Er...bem...-Deba ficara meio vermelho...-isso não é exatamente deixar de chamar atenção...

-Mas maninho, ela tá linda-Anna sorria para nova amiga.

Logo após esse comentário os gêmeos apareceram no cômodo que eles estavam.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, É O FIM DO MUNDOOOOOOO DUAS ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAS BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

E aí gostaram?Esse foi o solo da Natasch by DarkOokami! Thnxs imooto!xD

Non é pregui de escrever..Mas é falta de imaginação e muitas bonecas..X.X

Como vimos..Nosso amigão Deba tem uma grandeeee família!Bem bagunçada!

Tadnho do Deba..Mas tudo se resolve pois Natasch chegou!

Parece que ela e a Anna vão se dar bem xD.

Well..Esse foi o último solo!

No próximo..Capítulos normais!Espero não me enrolar again!¬¬"..

bjnhos


	28. The Mission

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Bem, todos sabemos agora, como cada uma apareceu..-Kamus.

-Quer dizer como cada uma de nós acordou..u.u-Luna.

-Como assim acordou?-Milo.

-Vocês dormiam?Mas eram bonecas quando vieram..-Kanon.

-Sim, nós dormíamos, acordamos no momento em que leram a profecia..-Luana.

-Acho que apenas eu e Kamus não sabemos dessa história direito, parece que nossas bonecas esqueceram de dizer..u.u..-Milo.

-xD..-Ceres.

-¬¬""""""-Luna era segurada por Kamus.

Nessa hora o sinal bate.

-Vamos nos reunir na casa de algum de nós para contar essa história direito!-Milo.

-Pode ser em casa!-Ceres.

-Obaaaa!-As bonecas.

-"¬¬-Kamus e Milo.

-Festa do pijamaaaaaaa!-Lilica, Luana e Akemi!

-O.o..-Os Dourados.

E assim, no final do dia, as bonecas e os Dourados de reuniram na casa de Kamus e Milo..

Todas de pijamas..

Luna com um conjunto de camiseta e short azul-claro, Ceres com um igual, mas rosa, Akemi com um camisetão laranja, Luana com um conjunto de short e regata verde claro, Lilica com uma camisola branca com um urso desenhado, Artemis com uma calça moletom e regata branca, Kaoru com uma camisola de seda roxa escura, Miyuki com uma camisola de seda também preta, Kcia com uma camiseta de Mask, Catharine com uma camisola de seda branca, Natasch com uma camisola de seda vermelha, Tamys com um conjunto de seda azul escura, Hoshi com short azul e camiseta ragata preta, os Dourados estavam todos de short e camiseta.

Ceres e Akemi corriam atrás de Fenrir, Lilica e Luana brincavam de dar travesseiradas, uma delas acerta Luna, que se irrita e devolve, acertando em Kanon, que joga, Luna abaixa e acerta Kamus que trazia suco, Kamus joga e acerta em Kcia, que começa a jogar um monte de travesseiros, um deles acerta em Shaka, todos olham, ele pega e começa a jogar travesseiros também..Uma zona geral xD!

Depois de uma hora, todos cansam e sentam em roda(big roda! xD).

-Vamos começar pelo começo gente!-Diz Tamys.

-Bom, Hoshi é nossa vez de contar a história..u.u-Kaoru se levanta.

"Nós, as Dolls, vivemos em um lugar chamado _Yume no Mori,_ vivemos em forma de _tamashii_..Kizuna batyan faz nossos corpos de boneca, ela tem acesso ao nosso mundo, ela não é bruxa nem nada, podemos dizer que ela é um tipo de anjo, ou possui poderes mágicos desconhecidos..Kizuna batyan nos faz delicadamente, manualmente, parte por parte, costura e pinta..Depois de feitas, ela escolhe um dos tamashiis e nos colocam na boneca..Se perguntarem quantas de nós fomos feitas..Podemos dizer que milhares..quantas criaram vida?Algumas poucas.Apenas os escolhidos podem nos ter..Nós acordamos ao lerem a profecia, mas só se tornam Mestres, os humanos..

Depois de tamashii colocado, criamos vida, mas ficamos em forma de boneca, estudamos um pouco sobre o Mundo dos Humanos, e Kizuna batyan nos põe para dormir novamente..Onde permanecemos até sermos mandadas para alguém..Eu e Hoshi conhecemos Luna e Ceres porque fomos criadas na mesma época, assim como Lilica e Artemis, que se conhecem por isso..

Mas ao nos abandonarem, voltamos a forma de boneca, e somos esquecidas até algum humano escolhido ler a profecia novamente.."-Conclui Kaoru.

-Mas você e Hoshi vieram como humanos..-Milo.

-Isso foi uma emergência..-Kaoru.

-Falando nisso ,vocês disseram que tinham uma missão..Qual missão é essa afinal?-Kamus.

-Hoshi..-Diz Kaoru.

O boneco se levanta meio que envergonhado..

-B-bem..É que aconteceu uma coisa em Dolls, os Pierrots raptaram Aya-kun..E junto uma boneca de cabelos pink..Kizuna batyan imagina que prenderam o tamashii dele nessa boneca..-Hoshi.

-Aya-kun?É um homem?-Saga.

-Sim..-Kaoru

-Que raio é Pierrots?-Mask.

-São um grupo de bonecos,diferentes de nós, parecidos com nós..Vivem em outro mundo, foram feitos por outro ser, usam roupas de palhaços, mas devem usar outra roupa nesse mundo..Quem os criou quer o poder de Aya-kun..Pois ele é o Príncipe de Yume no Mori, Kizuna batyan acha que querem dominar o mundo de Dolls..-Hoshi.

-Oque eles ganhariam com isso?-Deba.

-Pensem bem..Nós somos bonecas com poderes..Assim, nesse mundo poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa..Seríamos útil para os planos do criador dos Pierrots..Tendo nós ao seu poder, podem dominar esse mundo também..u.u-Hoshi.

-Quem criou esses tais de Pierrots?-Dite.

-Isso é um mistério..Parece que esse ser está aqui, na Terra, em forma de humano..A última pista foi que eles trouxeram Aya-kun pra Califórnia, mas Aya-kun fugiu, pelos últimos dados, ele está em Nova York..-Kaoru.

-Vocês podem identificar os Pierrots como vocês se reconhecem?-Pergunta Aioros.

-Não..Como dissemos, iguais, em forma, mas de diferentes mundos..Podemos apenas reconhecer Aya-kun..-Diz Kaoru.

-E como sabem que esse tal de Aya-kun está em Nova York?-Deba.

-Por causa que todas as bonecas possuem um sensor no vestido..E é rastreado por esse computador..-Hoshi tira de uma bolsa um laptop, nele dados das bonecas.

-Mas se cada uma tem um sensor..Porque precisaram procurar uma por uma?-Aioria.

-Porque nenhuma usava o vestido nesse mundo..u.u-Artemis.

-Você e Lilica sabiam?-Aioros.

-Em partes sabíamos da missão..Recebemos o aviso no vestido..Imagino que todas receberam, mas nem todas leram..-Artemis.

Luna, Ceres, Akemi, Catharine, Miyuki, Natasch, Luana, Kcia e Tamys ficam sem-graça.

-Eu sabia..-Diz Shaka.

-?.?-Todos.

-Eu estava guardando a roupa da Akemi, quando vi o bilhete..

-Então, Shaka e Afrodite sabiam?-Diz Aioros.

-Sim..-Dite com a cara triste.

-Tem mais algo não tem?-Pergunta Mask.

-...Elas tem que voltar para o mundo delas assim que terminarem a missão..-Shaka. Olhando para Ceres.

-Não!-Ceres se levanta e sai correndo para fora da casa.

-Ceres!-Milo e Luna se levantam, mas Kamus os impede.

-Eu vou falar com ela..-Shaka.

As outras bonecas se entreolham..Artemis, Lilica, Hoshi e Kaoru sabiam..Mas as outras..

Catharine se encolhe no colo de Mú..Luna se levanta e sobe para o quarto, Miyuki vai para a janela observar a lua..Natasch, Kcia e Tamys vão para a varanda..Akemi se encolhe sobre os joelhos..Luana abaixa o rosto.

As que sabiam, apenas observam a reação das outras..

Os Dourados, com exceção de Shaka, olham para suas bonecas..Tão pouco tempo..

Nenhum deles queria perder sua boneca..

xXxXxXxXx

**be Continued..**

xXxXxXxXx

Querem me matar agora ou deixar pra depois?xD

Ficou meio que em suspense e triste esse capítulo, mas não se preocupem..Não serei má no final..xD..Guardo surpresas!

Nesse capítulo, um pouco sobre o mundo delas e a missão..Pierrots?Sim, palhaços! Odeio palhaços!X.X

Quem será o criador dos Pierrots? E esses Pierrots?Será que há alguns deles na Califórnia?

Aya-kun..Como será e onde está?

Essas dúvidas e outras..nos próximos capítulos!

Até lá!

bjnhos


	29. With DollsSong

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**ooOoo**

_**Psycho Le Cému - With**  
_by Psycho Le Cému/ Tradução by Pure-Petit Cat, DarkOokami and Disho(dicionário)..u.u

_Totsuzen arawarete boku ni_

_Hohoemi kaketekita kara_

_Ki ni naru namae wo shiritai_

_Shaberitai dame dakedo _

Você apareceu de repente com um sorriso

Quero saber seu nome, pois me chamou a atenção

Mesmo sendo proibido, quero falar com você

_Itsumo uta wo utau toki hitomi sorasazu ni miteta_

_Konna boku no kono omoi wa kimi ni todoku no? _

Sempre que canto uma canção vejo que não desvia o olhar de mim..

Meus sentimentos te alcançam tanto assim?

_Kanarazu koko de aeru to shinjite_

_Kanashii deai nikundeita kedo_

_Onaji toki ni umare setsunai kiseki ga okiteiru _

Sempre acreditei que te encontraria aqui

Mesmo sendo um encontro triste

Nascidos no mesmo momento, um milagre doloroso está acontecendo

_Konya mo utsuri ki na kimi no ibasho wo sagashiteiru yo_

_Omoi no subete wo shiritai sawaritai dame dakedo_

Hoje à noite também irei procurar seu paradeiro..

Mesmo sendo proibido, quero saber tudo o que pensa, te tocar

_Oto no uzu no naka sukoshi kimi ga kanashige ni mieta_

_Afuredashita sono namida wa wasurenai kara _

Você me pareceu triste no meio de vários sons

Não esqueço essas lágrimas derramadas..

_Itsudemo kawaita koe wo motomete kotoba wa hibiku tsudzuketeiru_

_kedo_

_Kimi ga iru basho made todokeru sube ga nai kara_

_Kanarazu koko de aeru to shinjite kanashii deai nikundeita kedo_

_Onaji toki ni umare setsunai kiseki ga okiteiru_

Minhas palavras sempre ecoam fracas

E não alcançam o lugar onde você está

Sempre acreditei que nos encontraríamos aqui

Mesmo sendo um encontro triste

Nascidos no mesmo momento, um milagre doloroso está acontecendo

_Sonna ni boku wo mitsumeteiru kedo itoshii hito wa kimi ni wa_

_inai no?_

_Boku to kimi no kyori ga chidjimaru koto wa aru ka na _

Você que me olha desse jeito, não tem alguém(amado)?

Será que a distância entre eu e você está diminuindo?

_Itsudemo kawaita koe wo motomete kotoba wa hibiki tsudzukete iru_

_kedo_

_Kimi ga iru basho made todokeru sube ga nai kara_

_Mou ichido yume de aeru to shinjite kanashii deai nikundeita_

_kedo_

_Onaji toki ni umare setsunai kiseki ga okiteiru_

Minhas palavras ecoam sempre fracas

E não alcançam o lugar onde você está

Nos sonhos, acreditei que te encontraria mais uma vez

Mesmo sendo um encontro triste

Nascidos no mesmo momento, uma milagre doloroso está acontecendo

xXxXxXxXx

Achei que essa música combina com o momento Dolls de agora..

Quem canta?Os perfeitos e lindos do Psycho lè Cemu..Extinto infelizmente..T-T.. Mas espero que voltem!xD

Essa música tem um som lindo!

Não liguem para a tradução de quinta..U.U"""""

Meu japonês conseguiu apenas isso..xD

Além de que música japonesa é difícil mesmo..Usam muitas palavras e termos figurativos..

Quem sabe japonês entende..Mas não é fácil traduzir..Espero que gostem!xD

Me desculpem a falta de idéia para postar..T-T..

Meu celebro ta atrofiado ultimamente..Mas prometo me esforçar e terminar as fics pendantes!xD

Então bjnhos..


	30. Song Dolls 2 Aberturauu

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Psycho Le Cému - Roman Hikou**  
_by Psycho Le Cému/Tradução by Pure-Petit Cat que achou em algum lugar e teve que arrumar tudo pq quem traduziu melou a música mais que eu..U.Ú """""_

_oOo_

Kimi to deatte kara ikutsumono yoru wo katari akashita

hachikireru hodo My Dream

"Aitai" to omou koto ga naniyorimo taisetsu dayo

kurushisa no uragawa ni aru koto ni me wo mukete

xXx

Yume wo miteyo donna toki demo

subete wa soko kara hajimaru hazusa

xXx

Kimi to deatta kara ikutsumono yoru wo katari akashita

hachikireru hodo My Dream

TORANKU hitotsu dake de Roman Hikou e In The Sky

tobi maware kono My Heart

xXx

Soko kara "nigedasu" koto wa dare ni demo dekiru koto sa

akirame to iu na no kasa ja ame wa shinogenai

Nanimokamo ga shiranai uchi ni

katachi wo kaete shimau maeni

xXx

Itsuka sono mune no naka made mo kumoranu you ni Right Away

oikakeru no sa My Friend

TORANKU hitotsu dake de Roman Hikou e In The Sky

tobi maware kono My Heart

xXx

Wasurenai de ano tokimeki

hitori janai mou ichido sora e

xXx

Itsuka sono mune no naka made mo kumoranu you ni Right Away

oikakeru no sa My Friend

TORANKU hitotsu dake de Roman Hikou e In The Sky

tobi maware kono My Heart

xXx

Toki ga nagarete daremo ga yukisugi temo You're Just a Friend!

kono mune ni

TORANKU hitotsu dake de Roman Hikou e In The Sky

tobi maware kono My Heart

oooOooo

oooOooo

**Psycho Le Cému - Roman Hikou (tradução)**  
_by Psycho Le Cému_

oOo

Desde que te conheci,passamos noites e noites contando histórias

Que ultrapassam meus sonhos

"Quero te encontrar" é a coisa mais importante que penso

Olho para o lado inverso da dor..

xXx

Sonhe sempre que puder

É daí que tudo começa

xXx

Desde que te conheci, passamos noites e noites contando histórias que ultrapassam meus sonhos

Com apenas uma mala vamos fazer uma viagem pelos céus

Voe livre com meu coração

xXx

"Fugir" daí é algo que qualquer um pode fazer

Um guarda-chuva chamado "rendição" não pode te proteger da chuva

Enquanto não sabemos oque é oque

Antes que mudemos

xXx

Antes que seu coração fique nublado, Right away

Persiga-me imediatamente, meu amigo,

Com só minha mala eu deixei o vôo vagante no céu

Voe livre com meu coração

xXx

Um dia, antes de seu coração fosse nublado

Me siga, meu amigo

Com apenas uma mala vamos fazer uma viagem pelos céus

Voe livre com meu coração

xXx

Não se esqueça daquela batida(coração)

Você não está sozinho..Vamos aos céus novamente

Mesmo que o tempo passe, mesmo que as pessoas se vão, Você é um verdadeiro amigo

No meu coração

Com apenas uma mala, vamos fazer uma viagem aos céus

Voe livre com meu coração

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Porque não dizer que essa música combina com Dolls?

Psycho lê Cemu tem músicas perfeitas!

Essa é uma! Decidi que esse é o tema oficial de Dolls!

Fico imaginando tipo uma entrada(de anime) com as Dolls voando ao som dessa música à la KareKano..(ta ta viajei legal agora..¬¬) xD..

Não ligue para as melodias confusas..É assim msmo..

Espero que curtam a letra..E se puderem..Procurem essa música..

bjnhos

PS: FF configura tudo estranhoooo..Non consigo arrumar as linhas..T-T

Sorry a confusão..u.u


	31. Go to NY in the train xD

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

"Não é justo.. Não é apenas por Milo..É por ele também.."-pensava Ceres sentada à varanda da frente da casa..Sem perceber que deixava uma lágrima cair..

-É a segunda vez que te vejo chorar..-Diz Shaka, sentando ao seu lado..

-Shaka?-Ceres se assusta com o loiro ao seu lado.

-Lágrimas, não combinam com você..-Diz Shaka sorrindo, limpando as lágrimas de Ceres com os dedos..Sorriso no rosto..Lágrimas por dentro..

Luna observava a cena da janela do seu quarto..

-Vocês precisam mesmo salvar esse tal de Aya-kun?Se não forem..Não precisam ir embora não é?-Milo tremia.

-Não ouviu o que elas disseram?Se não forem..Nosso mundo também estará em perigo..-Kamus.

-Bom..Se forem..Também irei!-Diz Deba se levantando.

-Eu também!-Aioros.

E assim todos disseram que iriam..

-Está decidido então..Iremos amanhã, já que é sábado..-MdM.

-Então, temos que arquitetar um plano..-Diz Kaoru, mas sua barriga ronca..

-Mas ninguém pensa de barriga vazia..Vou preparar uns sanduíches..me ajuda Hoshi?-Afrodite indo para a cozinha, sendo seguido pelo garotinho.

-Não temos nada para beber..Deba pode ir comprar?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Já to indo!-Disse saindo.

-Eu vou junto..Sou grande, forte..-Diz Tamys que acabava de entrar, acompanhando o rapaz.

Kanon e Saga olhavam disfarçadamente(descaradamente..xD), para Akemi e Kaoru, respectivamente..

-Vai falar com elas!-Diz Luana.

-Que susto Lana!-Saga.

-Sou tão feia assim?¬¬-Luana.

-Não diga bobagens!-Kanon..

-Voltando ao assunto..Vai falar com elas vocês dois!-Luana.

-Mas..São bonecas..Logo terão que ir embora..-Kanon.

-Correção. Éramos bonecas..Viramos humanas..E se querem saber..Deviam aproveitar o tempo que temos!-Luana.

-O.O-Saga e Kanon.

-Profundo eu sei..Também me surpreendi..xD-Luana.

E embalados nessas palavras..Lá foram os gêmeos..

-Err..Tudo bem?-Kanon para Akemi.

-?.?-Akemi olha Kanon curiosamente.

-Err..Acho que vou indo..hehe..-Kanon, vermelho.

-Quer conversar?-Sorri Akemi.

-O-oi..-Saga.

-Ah! Saga! Foi você que me ajudou aquela vez né?-Diz Kaoru.

-Foi..-Saga.

-Obrigada novamente..-Sorri Kaoru.

-Não quero ir Muzinho..-Catharine ainda estava encolhida no colo de Mú..

-Não quero que vá..-Mú, afagando os cabelos ruivos.

-Miyu?-Dohko.

-Ah..Dohko-sama..-Miyuki abaixa o olhar..

-Foram três ótimos anos..-Miyuki é calada por Dohko.

-Não quero despedidas..Vamos dar um jeito de ficarem..-Sorri Dohko.

Deba e Tamys voltavam com sacolas de suco e refrigerante.

-Er..Bem..Queria dizer que nunca vi uma garota alta como você..-Deba vermelho.

-É..Sei que pareço um monstro..-Tamys abaixa o olhar.

-Não é isso que quis dizer..Na verdade, te achei muito bonita..Todas as meninas me acham muito alto..E tenho um certo trauma disso..-Deba.

-Sei como se sente..-Sorri Tamys.

-Tem um sorriso lindo..-Diz Deba, deixando a garota sem-graça..

Todos de volta..Comeram e foram dormir..Se é que alguém conseguiu..

No dia seguinte..Todos estavam cedo na estação de trem.iriam pegar expresso, mesmo sendo rápido, iria pegar a metade do dia..

Luna: saia preta, camiseta de alça preta, meia desabando(nw sei o nome daquelas meias arrastando que parecem polainas que as estudantes japas usam ¬¬), e tênis preto.

Ceres: vestido balão rosa de alças, sandália de boneca vermelha e meia branca até o joelho.

Akemi: vestido laranja de alças com flores amarelas bordadas na barra e sandália branca baixa.

Lilica: short verde-musgo, regata preta e tênis all star.

Kaoru: saia até o joelho azul escura, bata branca e sandália branca baixa.

Artemis: calça jean escura, camiseta branca com um desenho qualquer e all star vermelho.

Natasch: calça big, top preto, tênis de skatista e lenço na cabeça.

Tamys: calça lisa, camiseta preta e sapato social.

Hoshi: calça jeans, camiseta vermelha, boné virado e tênis de sakatista.

Kcia: calça jeans mais justa com uma camiseta preta larga e tênis de skatista.

Miyuki: vestido até o joelho, preto, de alça e cinturado, com borboletas na barra e sandália preta.

Luana: saia jeans, regata vermelha, meia até o joelho e all star vermelho.

Catharine: saia jeans, bata azul clara com os ombros de fora e sandália plataforma branca.

Os dourados vestiam calça jeans e camiseta, como qualquer adolescente..u.u..Apenas Afrodite usava calça social e camisa branca.

Comprados passagem, todos no trem! Ninguém havia percebido uma limousine branca parada na frente da estação, apenas uma fresta aberta, e uma pessoa de óculos escuro observa as bonecas e os dourados com um sorriso..Fechando o vidro em seguida..

Quase todas queriam sentar na janela..Foi uma bagunça organizar..No meio da viagem..

-Quero ir ao banheiro..-Akemi.

-Tem no trem..lá nos fundos..-Shaka.

-Tá ocupado e o outro muito sujo..u.u..-Kanon voltava de lá.

-Na próxima estação temos 10 min..Pode ir no da estação!-Mú olhando o relógio..

-Quero água..-Ceres.

-Eu compro na estação..-Milo.

Na estação..

Luana, Akemi, Luna e Catharine foram ao banheiro..Kamus, Kanon e Mú foram ao banheiro..Milo foi comprar água, Deba queria comer algo, Artemis e Tamys foram ver revistas..Os outros ficaram no trem..

No banheiro feminino..

-Ahhhhh!A porta não quer abrir!-Catharine batia na porta.

-Espera aí Cath!-Luna e Luanaempurravam a porta por fora e Catharine puxava por dentro.

-Tá travada! Vou chamar alguém!-Akemi sai correndo.

No trem..

-Tão demorando..O trem já vai sair..-Aioros olhava no relógio..

-Daqui a pouco devem estar aí..-Shaka.

-Vou ver..-Aioros sai do trem.

No banheiro..

-Quero sair!Múúúúúú!Não quero ficar pra sempre aqui!T-T-Catharine chorava.

-Não exagere!Vamos te tirar daí!-Luana.

-Aguenta aí! Vamos logo que o trem vai sair!-Lunaempurrando a porta.

Akemi entra correndo no banheiro masculino..

-O.O..Ooops..-Akemi vê um senhor..

-Oi gracinha..-Diz o senhor bêbado, pegando na mão de Akemi.

-Kyaaaaaa!-Akemi.

-Calma boneca..-O senhor.

-Solta ela!-Kanon dá um soco no velho e tira Akemi de lá.

-Está bem?-Kanon preocupado.

-Tô sim..-Akemi assustada.

-Ei!Oque fazia dentro do banheiro masculino..-Kamus.

-Ah é! Cath ta presa no banheiro!-Akemi.

-Cath?-Mú sai correndo.

-O trem vai sair!-Kamus olha no relógio.

-Ei, o trem vai sair!-Aioros encontra Kamus, Kanon e Akemi no caminho.

-Catharine ficou presa! E os outros?-Kamus.

-Aqui!-Deba chegava com Artemis e Tamys.

No trem..

-Tá aqui Ceres..Cadê os outros?-Milo olhando os lugares vagos.

-Não sei..Tão demorando..Aioros foi ver..-Aioria.

-Eu vou lá!-Milo saindo.

-Eu vou junto!-Dohko sai.

-Espera Dohko-sama!-Miyuki vai atrás.

-Ceres também vai!-Ceres ia levantando, mas Kaoru a segura.

-Ceres fica! Se todo mundo sai como fica?-Diz Kaoru.

No banheiro..

-Buááááááááááá! Quero saiiiiiiiirrrr!Múúúúúúúúúúú!-Catharine.

-Calma Cath! Vou tirar você daí!-Mú entra no banheiro, mas dá de cara com uma senhora.

-Tarado! Sai daqui! Vou chamar a polícia!-A velha dava bolsadas em Mú.

-Ai, ai! Calma, minha boneca ta presa!-Mú tentava explicar.

-Boneca?Seu bicha! –A velha começa a bater mais.

-Vou perder o trem! Culpa sua!-A velha vê que o trem ia sair e corre dando mais uma bolsada em Mú...

-Mú! Está bem?-Kamus chega com os outros, segurando a vontade de rir.

-Rápido! O trem!-Diz Luna saindo do banheiro e puxando Kamus.

-Cath? Calma, vamos te tirar daí!-Mú.

-Para trás..-Diz Miyuki, chegando com Dohko e Milo.

Todos se afastam.

-Cath..Para trás também!-Diz Miyuki, Catharine obedece..

-Hyaaaaaaaa!-Miyuki dá uma voadora,mas a porta abre antes, e Miyuki cai no chão..

-O.O..-Todos.

-T-T..Múúúúúú-Catharine corre para Mú.

-Yudo bem Miyu?-Dohko vai ver Miyuki que se levanta passando a mão no bumbum...

-O trem!-Todos ouvem o apito e correm, mas o trem havia saído..

No trem..

-Cadê eles?O trem saiu!-Ceres.

-Droga!-Shura.

-Vou ligar pro Milo..-Shaka.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oie! Sorry sorry!Peço mil desculpas pela demora!

Celebro atrofiado..T-T..(se joga na parede)..

Mas saiu esse cap..Poucocomplicado..Começa triste e tem confusão no meio e final..

E agora? Eles se separaram!Metade no trem e metade na estação!

Quem era a pessoa misteriosa na limousine?Será que Luna e Cia chegarão até NY?E os que ficaram no trem?Mistérios no banheirooo m-.-m..A porta trava sozinha e abre misteriosamente depois..Oque será que foi aquilo?

Se repararem..Separei por casal..Para poder uma andada nos romances!xD

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap..xD

E sorry again!

bjnhos


	32. RevelaçõesGame e Love fight! xD

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Alô?Milo! Oque houve?-Shaka ao celular.

-Catharine ficou presa no banheiro e acabamos perdendo o trem..-Milo do outro lado.

-Tem outro trem?-Shaka.

-Kamus foi ver..Ah! Cuida da Ceres pra mim!-Pede Milo e Shaka cora.

-C-cuida da Akemi então!-Shaka.

-Pode deixar!Vou desligar!Até—Milo desliga o celular.

-Oque ele disse?Vão demorar?-Aioros.

-Catharine tinha ficado presa no banheiro..Vão pegar o próximo..u.u-Shaka.

-Porque ta vermelho?-Ceres pergunta inocentemente..

-N-nada n-não..-Shaka desviando.

Na estação..

-Desculpem..Mas o trem parou misteriosamente..Não chegará aqui hoje..-Um guardinha na estação.

-O que houve?-Dohko.

-Furou o pneu..u.u-O guarda.

-"¬¬..Mas como?-Todos.(Desde quando trem fura pneu?u.u)

-Não sei..Foi oque o maquinista disse..u.u-O guarda.

-Está acontecendo coisas muito estranhas desde que saímos da Califórnia..-Kamus.

-Pierrots!-Luna e Miyuki dizem juntas.

-?.?-Todos.

-São eles!Estão tentando nos atrasar!-Miyuki.

-E onde eles estão?-Aioros olhando para os lados.

-Estão disfarçados..-Luna.

-Mas e agora?Como vamos para NY?-Dohko.

Nesse momento, uma limousine pára ao lado deles..A janela se abre..

-Quer uma carona Kamus?-Uma pessoa de óculos escuros abaixa o vidro.

-SAORI!-Todos.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-Kamus.

-Estava indo para NY..Comprar um vestido do meu estilista particular..E fiquei com sede..Parei e vi vocês..-Saori.

-Mentirosa...ù.ú-Luna para as Dolls..

-Calma Luna..-Luana segurava Luna para ela não pular na Saori.

-E aí Kamus?-Saori se aproxima e coloca o braço em volta do pescoço, e a mão no peito.

-Eu vou matar aquela V#$&..Me soltem!Sua &¨$..-Luna estava revoltada, sorte(azar..xD) que as outras a seguravam..

-Bem..Eu aceito, se forem todos..u.u-Kamus.

-Ei, vem aqui!-Milo puxa o irmão num canto.

-Tá doido?Vai aceitar carona dessa louca?-Milo.

-Bom..No momento é a única saída..u.u-Kamus.

-Droga..-Milo olha para os outros.

No trem..

Tudo parecia tranqüilo, os pares mudaram com a saída dos outros, Hoshi conversava com Afrodite, que mantinha as mãos no queixo e a face serena, observando o pequeno fixamente..

Ceres se sentou com Shaka e dormia no seu ombro..Shaka lia um livro..

Lilica conversava animadamente com Aioria, até que ele recebe um telefonema de Marin..

-Alô?Fala meu amor?-Aioria..

-Oquê? De repente?Mas como?Porque não me disse?-Sua face muda de repente..Lilica prestava atenção à mudança de expressão e percebe que é algo sério..

-O que foi?-Lilica pergunta quando Aioria desliga o telefone.

-Marin..Ela vai embora..Seus pais vão para Grécia e ela tem que ir junto..Vão hoje..Ela nem me disse..-Aioria deixa uma lágrima cair..

-Oria..-Lilica, sem saber oque fazer..Encosta a cabeça no peito do rapaz..Que a abraça..

Kcia jogava game-boy e Mask escutava mp3, balançando a cabeça com a música.

Saga se senta com Kaoru, mantinham-se calados..

-Sabe..-Ambos dizem ao mesmo tempo, ambos arregalam os olhos e coram.

-Pode falar..-Dizem novamente juntos, corando mais ainda..

-Fica bonitinha com vergonha..-Saga. Kaoru apenas sorri.

Shura conversava com Natasch..Quando uma pessoa entra no vagão..

-Oi Shura!-Diz a garota de cabelos verdes.

-Shi-Shina?-Shura se assusta com a presença da garota.

Natasch apenas olha feio para Shina.

-Posso me sentar aqui?-Diz, tentando se sentar no banco à janela vago..Que era ao lado de Shura, Natasch se sentava no corredor.

-Não!- Natasch diz, barrando o caminho com os pés.

-Ora sua! Tira esse pé! Quero passar e me sentar com meu Shurinha!-Diz Shina.

-Desde quando ele é seu?-Natasch encarando a garota de cabelos verdes.

-Ele é meu Shura antes de você aparecer! Agora some!-Diz Shina.

-Não!-Natasch se acomoda mais no banco.

-Se não sair por bem, vai por mal!-Shina começa a puxar Natasch pelo braço.

-Ei! Tire suas patas de mim!-Natasch dá um empurrão em Shina que cai sentada no corredor.

-Shura!Viu oque essa piveta fez?-Shina faz cara de vítima.

-Piveta? Olha como fala comigo sua VELHA!-Diz Natasch.

"Nova York..Nova York.."Anuncia a voz do trem.

Shina e Natasch se encaravam à milímetros de distância, uma rosnando para a outra..Raios saiam dos olhos de ambas..

-Meninas..Não briguem aqui..-Shura se achando um pouco..

Ao chegarem na estação, as duas saem em disparada para fora, sendo acompanhada pelos outros que não entendiam nada..Pareciam procurar algo..

-Ali! Vamos decidir isso ali!-Aponta Natasch para um prédio..

-Claro! Eu vou ganhar!-Diz Shina, correndo para o local, sendo seguida por Natasch.

-Oba! Porrada!-Kcia sai correndo atrás.

-Ceres quer ver!-Ceres corre também, sendo seguida por Lilica.

-Ei voltem aqui!-Os outros correm atrás..

-GAME?-Todos se assustam..

Natasch e Shina estavam numa máquina de pump..Um pouco diferente, era exatamente de para-para..Pois tinha sensor nos movimentos das mãos também.

Na limousine..Que estava digamos..Apertada..

Artemis olhava a paisagem e sentia o vento no rosto..

-Como é bom..-Diz para Aioros.

-Tem razão..-Diz o rapaz, encantado com a beleza da boneca, os cabelos balançavam com o vento e caiam no rosto..Aioros tira uma mecha que caíra no rosto dela.

-Obrigada..-Sorri sem-graça Artemis.

Deba conversava sobre culinária com Tamys, descobrira que a garota havia experimentado feijoada e gostado..

-Eu posso fazer para você! Está convidada para comer a "Feijoada do Grande Aldebaram"..-Dizia orgulhoso.

-Claro..Adoraria..-Sorri Tamys, deixando o Deba corado.

-Ei! Eu quero também! Cansei da comida do Kamus..u.u-Milo.

-Ei! Não reclama! Cozinhe você então!-Kamus metralhando Milo.

-Kanon e Saga também não cozinham bem..Na verdade nem limpam!-Luana.

-Ei!-Kanon metralha Luana sem jeito por Akemi estar do lado..

-xD! Digo apenas a verdade..u.u..-Luana.Todos riem..

-Não tenho problemas com isso..Já que tenho 4 cozinheiros pessoais..E os empregados deixam a mansão brilhando..-Saori.

-Quem te perguntou..-Luna coxixa para as outras que riem.

-Dohko-sama..Tem algo estranho..-Diz Miyuki para Dohko.

-O que foi Miyu?-Dohko.

-Sinto algo estranho..-Miyuki.

Saori falava vantagens sem parar..Estavam quase em Nova York..

Luna não parava de encarar Saori, que toda hora passava a mão em Kamus.

Catharine e Akemi mexiam em tudo dentro da limousine.

-Abre..-Akemi aperta um botão, fazendo a janela abrir.

-Fecha..-Catharine aperta outro e a janela se fecha.

-Posso tentar?-Luana diz apertando outro botão..

A janela que separa o motorista da parte de trás se abre..

-O.O-Todos se assustam com o motorista.

No game..

As bonecas torciam para Natasch..

Placar: Naty:2.. Shina:2

Última dança..

-Elas me amam mesmo..-Shura se achando..

-Ah! Cala boca..-Saga.

-Vai Naty! Dá uma voadora!-Kcia.

-Não é luta..É dança..-Kaoru.

-Não pode?-Ceres e Lilica tristes..

-Olha! Fliperama!-Mask e Saga saem correndo.

-O Shura é meu sua piveta!-Shina tira 5 pontos..

-Não é mesmo!-Natasch faz um combo e tira 7 pontos.

-Ora sua!-Shina dá uma estrela para trás, tirando 9 pontos.

-u.u-Natasch faz movimentos rápidos com as mãos e pés..Mais um combo..10 pontos!

Naty win!

-EEEEEEEEEEEE!-As Dolls.

-Eu aprendi com a Anna!-Natasch pula da máquina no colo de Shura, dando um beijo no rosto. E um tapa em seguida.

-Ei! Porque me bateu?-Shura com a mão onde o tapa acertou..

-Isso é para você parar de dar em cima de cobras..u.u..-Diz Natasch, dando as costas.

Nos fliperamas..

-O que é isso?-Kaoru se aproxima de uma máquina.

-É tekken! Adoro esse jogo! Quer que eu te ensine?-Saga olha para Kaoru.

-Claro!- Kaoru observa atentamente os movimentos de Saga.

-Vamos..Jogue comigo..Não irei dar mole..-Saga.

Kaoru ganha de perfect..

-O.O.. Eu não lutei direito..Você é novat..sabe como é..u.u-Saga.

-Revanche! Agora irei lutar direito..-Saga.

Kaoru ganha de perfect de novo..

-T-T-Saga.

-O que é isso Shaka?-Ceres aponta para uma máquina.

-Parece que gravam foto nessa plaquinha..-Diz Shaka.

-Vamos tirar?-Ceres puxa Shaka para a máquina..

-Olha doces!-Lilica puxa um Aioros meio borocoxó..

Lilica consegue tirar um monte, mas Aioria ainda estava triste..

Kcia jogava corrida com Mask..

-Háháhá! Ninguém ganha do grande Mask aqui!-Mask estava na frente..

-Ah é!-Kcia acelera e passa Mask.

-Ora suaaaaa!-Mask acelera maisa, perde o controle e o carro capota..GAME OVER..xD

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Finalmente mais um capítulo!

Ficou meio que cheio de fals..xD

Confusão na estação e no trem..xD

Quem será q era o motorista?Pierrots..Onde eles estão?xD..Dei dicas demais nesse cap..¬¬

Luna quer matar a beterraba..u.u..Sorte dela que to boazinha..Senão não teriam carona...u.u

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap!

Jya..bjnhos pra todas! Go Go Dolls!xD


	33. Encontros e desencontros

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-VOCÊ!-Todos olham para o motorista da limousine..

-Porque a surpresa?-Diz o rapaz.

-Devia ter desconfiado..-Miyuki.

-Devia era ter te matado!-Artemis.

-Múúúú!Ele é muito feiooooo!T-T..-Catharine.

-Se você é um deles..O mestre ou "a" mestra é..-Luna olha para Saori.

-Háháháháháhá..-Ri Saori.

-É esperta..Luna..-A expressão de Saori muda.

No game..

-Nya Nya Nya!-Ceres pulava com a plaquinha de ferro com a foto dela e de Shaka gravada..

-Pierrots!-De repente todas param o que faziam..

-Onde?-Os dourados dizem, olhando em volta.

As bonecas nada respondem, apenas saem correndo.

Na limousine, que estava estacionada na frente da Central Park..

-Dê um jeito neles..-Saori desaparece misteriosamente..

-Vamos dar uma voltinha..-O motorista fecha a janela que divide eles e se prepara para sair com o carro..

Enquanto isso atrás..

-Kyaaaaaa!Quero saiiiiiir!-Akemi, Catharine e Luana berravam, esmurrando a porta.

-Como vamos sair?-Diz Luna..

Os dourados esmurravam as portas e janelas..

-Por aqui!-Diz Kamus, percebendo que a janela que fica no teto(nw me lembro do nome xD), estava aberta.

-Isso! Vai primeiro Akemi!-Milo faz a boneca sair primeiro.

Akemi pula do carro e atravessa a rua. As outras saem em seguida, seguido pelos dourados..

-Estou preso!T-T..-Aldebaran estava com a metade para fora, Kamus estava dentro ainda.

-Empurra aê Kamus!-Milo, Aioros, Mú e Dohko puxavam, e Kamus empurrava..Até que como um tampão, O grande Deba escapa, e Kamus sai grudado na perna dele..

Todos haviam saído e atravessado a rua, entrando no Central Park..

-Bem..E agora..-O motorista abre mais uma vez a janela, mas para a surpresa dele, não havia ninguém..(fala sério..com a zona que eles faziam atrás..essa besta nw percebeu que haviam sumido?¬¬)

-DROGAAAA! Mestra Saori me mata!-O motorista começa a se desesperar..

-Oque é isso? Ora ora..parece que os ratos esqueceram algo..-Sorri o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, pegando um pequeno objeto e dando um sorriso de lado.

No Central Park..

As Dolls e os Dourados corriam sem olhara para trás..

-Meu celular! Acho que derrubei na limousine!-Milo procura por seu aparelho.

-E agora?-Tamys.

-Não tem problema..Temos que procurar os outros!-Dohko.

Correndo do outro lado do park, estavam o outro grupo..

-Mas oque está acontecendo?-Aioria que corria sem entender..

-Elas sentiram a presença dos Pierrots..-Mask.

-Ué..Mas elas não disseram que não podiam sentir eles?-Afrodite.

-Quando estão na forma deles, podemos..-Kaoru.

Lilica corria um pouco à frente de Aioria, mas tropeça e cai, machucando o joelho.

-Ai..-Diz, tentando se levantar.

-Está bem?-Aioria a pega no colo.

-Minha perna está doendo..-Lilica.

-Parece que ralou um pouco o joelho..Logo passa.-Kaoru observa o joelho de Lilica.

-Podem ir na frente..Irei fazer Lilica sentar um pouco e logo alcanço vocês!-Aioria coloca Lilica sentada num banquinho.

-Ok!-Os outros continuam a correr.

-Não está cansada?-Saga pergunta para Kaoru.

-Estou bem..-Sorri a boneca, deixando Saga vermelho.

-Olhem!Aquele não é aquele idiota que chutamos na escola?-Ceres aponta para o outro lado da rua.

-Mas porque ele está vestido daquele jeito?-Natasch chegando em seguida.

-Credoooooo!Ficou mais feio que o normal!-Kcia.

-Aquele é o celular do Milo..-Ceres reconhece o aparelho na mão do rapaz..

Nessa hora o celular de Shaka começa a tocar.

-Alô?-Shaka.

-Estou com seus amigos..Vamos negociar..-A voz do outro lado.

-¬¬..Idiota..-Kcia.

-Mentiroso ainda..Ele não ta com ninguém..u.u-Ceres.

-Mas está com o celular do Milo não?-Hoshi.

-Ele é um Pierrot..-Kaoru.

-Diga o que quer?-Shaka.

-Bem..Eu quero que voltem para casa..-A voz.

-É ruim..u.u-Kcia.

-Só isso?-Shaka.

-Sim..Irei despensar eles depois..-A voz.

-Tá bom..Iremos..Digo, já fomos!-Shaka desliga o celular.

-Idiota..-Diz Saga.

-Agora sim ,Mestra Saori vai ficar feliz comigo..Vou até onde ela está contar a novidade..-Diz, abrindo a porta do carro.

-Quantos anos tem rapaz?-Um policial observando o motorista.

-22..u.u-O rapaz.

-Tem cara de 16..¬¬-O policial.

-Impressão sua..-O rapaz.

-O carro é seu?-O policial observando a limousine.

-É da minha mestra..Digo de Saori Kido.-O rapaz.

-Deixe me ver seus documentos..-O policial.

-Er..Bem..Não estou com eles..Vou buscar..-Diz, tentando entrar no carro.

-Não, você vai comigo!-Diz o policial, arrastando o rapaz.

-Olha! Vamos pegar o carro!-Hoshi.

-Quem tem carteira?-Afrodite.

-Kamus e Milo tinham..Eu tenho,mas não trouxe..-Shura.

-Nem eu..-Diz Shaka.

-Eu não tenho..-Mask.

-O.O-Todos.

-Que foi? É difícil!-Mask.

-Eu dirijo!-Kcia.

-Mas você não tem carteira.-Mask.

-Não tinha..u.u-Diz Kcia, que estrala os dedos e aparece uma carteira em sua mão.

-Não é mais seguro outra pessoa dirigir?-Natasch..

-Mas eu quero dirigir..Deve ser igual ao game..xD-Kcia sentando no lugar do motorista.

-Err..Igual não é..-Shaka.

-Relaxa aê! Vamos aproveitar a limousine..-Shura.

-Oba!Será que tem alguma coisa pra beber?-Ceres entra.

No parque..

Aioria estava sentado ao lado de Lilica, mudo, apenas olhava as pessoas andando..

-Tudo bem Oria?-Pergunta Lilica.

-Ah? Ah! Ta tudo bem sim..-Suspira Aioria.

-É por causa da Marin?-pergunta Lilica, não disfarçando a tristeza e uma pontinha de ciúme.

-Não só por ela..Não quero que vá..-Aioria abaixa o rosto vermelho.

Lilica sorri, abraçando-o..Aioria retribui o abraço..

Kamus e cia chegam à estação..

-Onde será que eles estão?-Pergunta Dohko.

O telefone de Kamus toca.

-Kamus falando..Ah! Mask, achou o celular do Milo?Onde estão?Estamos na estação, esperamos aqui...-Kamus, desligando em seguida...

-Aioros?-Uma garota loira, alta se aproxima, tirando os óculos, mostrando os belos olhos azuis..

-Gwen!É você? Ta diferente..-Aioros beija o rosto da garota.

-Meu, que gata..-Cochicha Milo para Deba, que concorda com a cabeça, boquiaberto.

-Gente, essa é uma amiga, Gwen..Gwen, esses são uns amigos do meu irmão, e agora meus..-Sorri Aioros, sem reparar no olhar reprovador de Artemis..

Aioros e Gwen conversavam animadamente, pareciam mais que amigos..Artemis, sai de perto, vai andar um pouco, chega à um pequeno parque em frente à estação, se agaixa em uma árvore e sem querer, deixa umas lágrimas escorrerem..

-Tudo bem garotinha?-Um voz..

Ao levanatar o rosto ,Artemis dá de cara com um rapaz alto, de cabelos cinzas e olhos azuis claros..

-Sou Teseu..-Sorri misterioso o rapaz..

-Artemis..-Diz a boneca, ela se sentia estranha na presença dele, mas era como se estivesse hipnotizada por aqueles olhos..

-Não quer ir tomar um sorvete e conversar?-Teseu olhava nos olhos de Artemis..

A boneca, meio que sem saber o que fazia, aceita e vai com o rapaz. Na sorveteria..

-Então estão procurando por Aya?-Pergunta Teseu.

-Sim..Ele não está longe..-Diz Artemis, hipnotizada, falava tudo..

Teseu leva Artemis para fora da sorveteria, e em um lugar deserto, faz a boneca desmaiar, a pegando no colo e levando para algum lugar..

-Humph..Mais fácil do que imaginei..-Sorri Teseu..

-Onde está Artemis?-Aioros finalmente se dá conta do sumiço da boneca.

-Teseu..-Sussurra Gwen.

-Quem ou oquê é Teseu?-Pergunta Kamus..

-Um Pierrot..-Diz Gwen naturalmente.

-?.? Como você sabe?-Todos.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um cap!Finalmenteeeeee!\0/

Peço mil desculpas pela demora..Mas é que bem..Eu estava desconectada com a fic..Acho que para escrever, preciso estar conectada e concentrada..

Agradeço à ajuda da artemis de libra e da minha imooto DarkOokami pelas idéias!Thnxs meninas!xD

Well..Quem advinha quem é o misterioso motorista? Acho que todas já sabem!xD

Teseu é um Pierrot..Como Gwen sabe dele? Tadinha da Têmis..Foi raptada por ele!E agora?

Mais confusão e drama nos próximos caps!Espero q estejem gostandooo!

bjnhos


	34. Mais confusão em NY

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Bem..Digamos que eu seje uma ex-Doll..-Diz Gwen com um sorriso.

-QUÊÊÊÊÊ?-Todos.

-Mas como, pensei que Doll sempre seria uma Dolls..-Diz Miyuki.

-Sim..Também pensei isso..Mas tem um jeito de tornarmos humanas para sempre..Não possuo mais os poderes de antes..Apenas o poder de sentir a presença dos Pierrots e digamos que conheço Teseu de tempos..-Diz Gwen.

-E que maneira é essa?-Pergunta Luna.

-A resposta está dentro de cada um, a dica que posso dar..É que hoje estou feliz com meu mestre..-Diz Gwen com um sorriso.

-Dentro de nós? Não estou vendo..-Akemi e Luana olhavam para elas mesmas.

-¬¬"""..-Luna e Miyuki.

-Seu mestre..Shion..-Diz Aioros, Gwen concorda com a cabeça.

-Por isso sempre viviam juntos e aconteciam coisas estranhas..-Aioros se lembrando de coisas do passado.

-Shaka e os outros estão demorando..-Diz Dohko.

-Temos que salvar a Têmis..Naovou me perdoar se acontecer algo com ela..-Aioros entarava em desespero..

-Calma, vamos encontrar os outros primeiro, aí arquitetamos um plano..-Kamus tentava acalmar Aioros.

Enquanto isso..

-KYAAAAAAAAAA!PÁRAAAA!-Uma gritaria dentro da limousine..Na rua pessoas gritando e correndo de um carro desgovernado..

-Uyyyyyyyyy!-Ceres levantava as mãos.

O celular de Shaka toca novamente.

-Alô? –Shaka.

-Oque está acontecendo? Estão demorando?-Kamus.

-Bem..é que estamos com uns probleminhas..-Shaka.

-Como?-Kamus.

-Dá isso aqui!A Kcia deu de roubar a limousine, falsificar a carteira e tá dirigindo sem saber!-Mask toma o celular de Shaka.

-A boneca é sua, pára ela!u.u-Kamus.

-Ah é..Pode falar com ele..-Mask devolve o celular para Shaka.

-Raptaram Têmis..Encontramos uma ex-Doll..Precisam vir logo!-Kamus.

-Quando conseguiiiiiirmos parar..¬¬..Mask pára ela!-Shaka.

-Pára Kcia!-Mask tenta ir para frente.

-Como pára isso?Prefiro o gameeeee!-Kcia não conseguia segurar o volante.

-O freio! Pisa no freio!-Mask.

-Pisar? Esse?-Kcia pisa no acelerador..

O carro corre descontrolado e ia bater no poste..

-KYAAAAAAAA!Vamos morrerrrrr!-Natash, Hoshi, Afrodite e Saga gritavam.

-Uyyyyyyy!-Ceres parecia se divertir..

Kcia solta o volante e fecha os olhos, Mask consegue ir pra frente e pisa no freio, mas o carro continua a escorregar em direção ao poste..Quando Kaoru estrala os dedos e faz a árvore ficar macia, amortecendo o baque..

-Ufa..Valeu Kaoru..-Os outros soavam frio..

-Onde estamos?-Saga olhando em volta.

-Voltamos ao Central Park..-Hoshi olhando o laptop..Todos caem no chão.

-Vamos de novo?-Ceres.

-Você..Quietinha!-Shaka.

-Ei!Povo!-Aioria aparece com Lilica nas costas.

-Vou ligar pro Kamus..Liga você Saga! Já gastei muito telefone..-Shaka.

-Ok..ok..-Saga tira seu celular..

-Alô? Kamus? É o Saga..Tivemos um probleminha e voltamos ao Cantral Park ¬¬, Não pergunte o que foi(olha para Kcia que disfarça)..Vamos combinar um ponto de encontro..Hum..Ok..No lado direito do lago..Tem uma estátua..Então ta..Nos encontramos lá..-Saga desliga o celular..

Artemis acorda num quarto de hotel..A porta estava semi-aberta e ela pôde ver Teseu, ele conversava com alguém no celular..

-Sim..Estou com uma delas..Está desmaiada..Sim..O que faço com ela?Pode deixar..Tomarei cuidado..irei trancá-la e irei procurar as gêmeas..-Teseu.

"Luna e Ceres, elas correm perigo..É melhor eu fugir e avisar todos..", pensa Artemis, ela olha para janela, apenas uma pequena parte dela estava aberta, mas era suficiente para ela passar..Nessa hora alguém toca a campainha, e Teseu vai atender..Artemis vê aí sua chance de fuga..Ela passa a metade do corpo, mas a parte de baixo fica presa.

-O sorvete que Teseu me fez comer..Me lembrar de quebrar a cara dele..Peraí..Tô falando como a Naty e a Kcia..¬¬""..Convivência..u.u""""-Artemis faz mais um pouco de força e consegue se soltar..

-Waaa..Que alto..-Artemis olha para baixo..15 andares..

A boneca anda cuidadosamente pela beirada, encontra um elevador externo, usado para limpar as janela..E sobe nela, como não sabia mexer..Aperta qualquer botão, que era o freio, o elevador cai em disparada e a boneca grita desesperada, o grito ecoa pelo apartamento, fazendo Teseu correr para o quarto e não ver a boneca.

-Droga! Ela fugiu! Mas tenho que pegar as gêmeas..Precisarei de ajuda..-Teseu pega um celular, discando para algum lugar..

Lá embaixo, Artemis se levanta tonta do monte de lixo.

-Droga..Agora sim mato aquele Pierrot!Grrrrrr!-Num estralo ela troca de roupa e sai correndo..

De um lado corriam Ceres e cia, do outro Luna e cia..O grupo de Luna chega primeiro..

-Será que vão demorar?-Luana senta no chão.

-Tô cansada..-Akemi também se esparrama.

-Cansei também..-Catharine dormia nas costas de Mú.

-Mú adoça muito a Cath..-Miyuki comenta com Dohko.

-O que foi Luna..-Kamus vê a boneca inquieta.

-Tô com um mau pressentimento..Ceres..-Luna segurava no peito.

Perto dali..

-Ai..-Kcia que corria na frente bate em algo invisível, caindo sentada no chão.

-Tá bêbada Kcia?-Mask ria, mas bate na mesma coisa.

-HuaHuaHuaHua..Vocês estão caindo de maduro?-Saga ria, mas bate em algo também.

-Pra trás Lilica..-Aioros protege a boneca atrás dele.

Quem via de longe, não via nada, humanos não podiam ver..Apenas os que tinham algo à ver com as Dolls, os Dourados e as Dolls do grupo de Shaka, estavam presos dentro de uma bolha, um tipo de campo de força..Não podiam sair..Quem passava por perto, não via nada..É como se eles estivessem sumido..

-Mas que p#$ é essa?-Natasch dava pontapés..Sendo acompanhada de Mask.

-Não adianta Naty..¬¬..-Kaoru de braços cruzados, olhando para os lados..

-Isso é obra dos Pierrots..Temos que tentar sair..-Hoshi.

Ceres estava encostada na beirada, atrás de Shaka. Ela dá um passo para trás e uma mão aparece do nada, puxando ela.

-Ceres!-Shaka puxa seu braço.

-Shaka..-Ceres.

-Não vou te soltar..-Shaka puxava mais o braço dela, mas a outra mão era mais forte, a boneca escorrega das mãos do loiro e some..

-CEREEEEEEEEEEES!-Shaka grita.

O campo de força some, e todos vêem o loiro gritando, alguns olham estranho, outros arregalam os olhos..O grito alcança Luna e cia, que ao ouvir o nome de sua irmã corre em direção aos outros..

-Shaka..E Ceres?-Luna se aproxima receosa.

-Me desculpe Luna..Milo..Não pude protege-la..Estava em minhas mãos..Mas a deixei escapar..-Shaka ajoelhado.

-Não é sua culpa..-Luna se ajoelha ao seu lado.

-A culpa é minha..Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha, sou seu mestre..Devia ter cuidado direito dela..Droga..E agora?-Pergunta Milo com as mãos na cabeça, parecia desesperado.

-A culpa não é de ninguém..É dos Pierrots..Temos que arranjar um jeito de salvar Ceres..-Miyuki.

-Vamos para meu apartamento, não fica longe daqui..-Diz Gwen..

Todos partem em direção ao apartamento..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Mais um cap on!

Confusão em NY!xD

Kcia quase mata todos na limousine!Bem..Ceres parecia se divertir..¬¬""

Mais uma revelação misteriosa e importante..Gwen é uma ex-Doll..O que ela quis dizer com a resposta estar dentro delas..

Continuem acompanhando Dolls!

Bjnhos..


	35. Depressão

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

No caminho acabam encontrando Artemis, que vinha com cara de poucos amigos..

-Têmis!-Akemi balança os braços.

-O que houve?-Pergunta Luna.

-Um Pierrot idiota chamado Teseu..Eu mato ele!Grrrrrrr...-Artemis.

-Bem..Melhor não perguntar oque houve ou vai sobrar pra nós..-Shura.

-Têmiiiiis!Me desculpaaa!Está bem? Não te machucaram? Eu mato esse Pierrot!-Aioros olhava a boneca de um lado pra outro pra ver se achava algum machucado..

-Tô bem..Que houve? Cadê a Ceres? Não me digam que ..-Artemis viu que havia algo errado.

-Raptaram ela..-Shaka.

-Luna está bem?-Kamus apara a boneca que de repente fica com o corpo mole.

-Estou..Só um pouco mole..-Diz Luna que é carregada por Kamus.

-Eu acho que Luna está assim porque está longe de Ceres..-Kaoru.

-Sim, acho que as duas têm uma ligação..Uma sente o que acontece com a outra, não podem ficar muito tempo longe uma da outra..-Conclui Miyuki.

-Chegamos..-Gwen apresenta o apartamento e atual "quartel Dolls".

Num apartamento, Ceres acorda amarrada à uma cadeira..

-Acordou bonequinha?-Teseu, acompanhado de uma outra pessoa, tinha os cabelos negros e longos, olhos vermelhos..

-Porque amarrou ela Teseu?-Pergunta o rapaz.

-Porque a outra fugiu..Mas essa é mais importante..-Teseu.

-A outra fugiu porque você é um inútil..-Diz o outro.

-Não enche Jay..-Responde Teseu.

-Bem, vamos ao interrogatório..Onde está Aya?-Teseu se aproxima de Ceres..

-Não sei..Quero minha irmã! Quero meu mestreee!-Diz a boneca.

-Eu te devolverei quando disser onde está Aya!-O rapaz de olhos vermelhos se aproxima e puxa uma mecha do cabelo de Ceres.

-Kyaaaaaaa..-Grita a boneca.

-Anda..Fala logo!-Uma das mãos do Pierrot brilhava, uma luz vermelha..

-Não sei! Me solta seu feio!-Ceres dá um chute na canela do Pierrot.

Jay irritado aproxima a mão no peito da boneca e uma luz atravessa Ceres.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Luna cae no chão sentindo uma dor forte no peito..

-Ceres..-Diz antes de desmaiar..

-Luna! Luna!-Kamus pega a boneca no colo e a leva para o quarto, a deixando na cama.

Nessa hora o telefone toca.

-Alô?-Gwen atende..

-Olá Gwen..-A voz do outro lado.

-Teseu..- Gwen.

-Me dá aqui!-Milo tira o telefone da mão de Gwen.

-SEU FDP! DEVOLVA A MINHA BONECA!-Milo berrava no telefone.

-Devolvo..Se me entregarem a outra..-Teseu diz calmamente.

-TÁ LOUCO? NÃO VAMOS ENTREGAR A LUNA!-Milo.

-Porque quer tanto as gêmeas?-Kamus tira o telefone de Milo.

-Porque? Simples..Não é da conta de vocês..Se me entregarem a outra, devolvo essa..-Teseu.

-Que tal uma luta? Se ganharem, devolvo essa..Se perderem..Me entregam a outra..-Outra voz.

-Mas..-Kamus.

-É pegar ou largar..Nos encontrem no Central Park amanhã às 10 da manhã..-O telefone é desligado.

-O que eles querem?-Shaka.

-Uma luta..-Kamus.

-Elas tem mesmo que lutar?-Mú, agarrando Catharine que olhava assustada.

-Também não quero lutar..Mas se for por Ceres..-Akemi.

Nessa hora Kamus soca a parede..

-?.?-Todos olham para ele..

-Sou um inútil..Não posso fazer nada por elas..Porque elas têm que lutar..-Kamus estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Kamus tem razão..Elas podem se ferir ou até mesmo morrer lutando contra quem não sabe..É perigoso..-Aioros.

-Queria poder fazer algo por elas..-Dohko.

-Seria melhor se não tivesse lido a profecia..Não iriam sofrer assim..-Mask.

-Acham mesmo?-Miyuki.

-Pra nós a melhor coisa foi ter conhecido vocês..-Akemi, segurando a mão de Shaka e depois olhando para Kanon, que fica vermelho.

-Pudemos ver o sentido da palavra amizade..-Artemis, olhando para as bonecas.

-Saber o que significa amar..-Lilica olha para Aioria..Natasch olha para Shura que sorri.

-Em vez de pensarem que são inúteis..Deviam ver que elas precisam de vocês..VocÊs já imaginaram a vida de vocês sem elas?-Gwen.

Os Dourados abaixam as cabeças, pensativos..

xXx

_**Kimi to deatte kara ikutsu mono yoru wo katari akashite..**_

_**Hachikireru hodo my dream..**_

_Desde que eu conheci você, passamos noites e noites contando histórias.._

_Que ultrapassam meus sonhos.._

xXx

As Dolls se olham entre si, depois olham para os Dourados..

-Vamos lutar!-Diz Kaoru.

-Se é o que querem..Estamos com vocês..-Saga sorri para Kaoru.

-Mas não podemos entregar Luna, e deixar Ceres com eles!-Milo.

-Precisamos de um plano..-Kamus.

-Ceres e Luna não podem ficar muito tempo longe uma da outra..Se conseguirmos salvar Ceres e deixa-la com Luna, talvez as forças delas voltem..

-Vamos nos dividir, metade vai lutar com eles, a outra vai tentar salvar Ceres..-Diz Hoshi.

Eles arquitetam um plano durante a noite..Teriam de terminar tudo até às 10 do dia seguinte.. Onde colocariam tudo em ação..

Akemi estava ao lado de Kanon..

-Akemi..Posso pedir uma coisa?-Diz Kanon.

-Hum?-A boneca olha curiosa.

-Se tudo terminar bem..Quer sair comigo?-Kanon vermelho.

Akemi apenas sorri, como sinal de sim..O que deixa Kanon muito feliz..

Tamys e Deba estavam na cozinha, preparando algo para todos comerem..

-Sabe Tamys..Sei que é meio cedo pra dizer isso, mas é que eu gosto de você..-Diz o brasileiro sem jeito.

Tamys olha assustada para ele, é a primeira vez que alguém dizia gostar dela..Aldebaran nunca lhe olhara feio ou com receio..Talvez por parecer com Tamys..A boneca se aproxima dele e lhe beija o rosto.

-Também gosto de você..-Diz Tamys.

Kaoru tinha saído um pouco até a varanda..Saga a vendo, foi atrás..

-Está frio..Melhor entrar..-Saga cobre as costas da boneca com sua blusa.

-Obrigada..-Sorri Kaoru.

-Acredita em amor à primeira vista?-Pergunta Saga.

-Talvez acredite em amor à primeira trombada? Se bem que quem trombou foi seu irmão..Então seria, amor à primeira salvada? Rsrs..-Ri Kaoru.

-É apressado dizer que te amo?-Saga.

Kaoru diz não com a cabeça, corada..Saga se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo no rosto. A boneca vira e os dois se beijam..Um beijo leve..Mas apaixonado..

-Vocês dois estão no maior love love não?-Milo olha para Shura e Natasch..

-O que dizer meu amigo..Estou muito apaixonado por essa boneca..-Shura sorri para Natasch, que agarra o pescoço do rapaz e lhe dá um super beijo..

Já era manhã..Luna e Ceres estavam longe uma da outra, mas ambas desmaiadas..Talvez um elo entre elas as fizeram ter uma visão..Uma garota de cabelos pink-shock andava em um lugar cheio de lojas e pessoas..Vestia uma saia em tom pastel rosado, uma camisa branca com babados nas mangas e na gola, uma meia até o joelho branca, um sapato de boneca preto baixo e um chapéu vinho pequeno e jogado para um lado, amarrado por uma fita vermelha no queixo..Elas viram uma placa..O nome do lugar.."Central Mall"..

Luna acorda e sai do quarto cambaleando..

-Central Mall..Aya está num lugar chamado Central Mall..-Diz Luna.

Kamus que estava dormindo acorda e ampara a boneca..Os outros acabam acordando..

-Pessoal, parece que temos a localização de Aya-kun..Ele vai estar no Central Mall..-Diz Kamus.

-Ótimo..Um grupo vai para lá ver se acha ele..Com Aya-kun conosco, os Pierrots tem que entregar Ceres..-Shaka.

-Temos que dividir os grupos..-Diz Aioros.

-Eu quero lutar!Tenho um certo Pierrot pra bater..-Artemis pensando em Teseu..

-Eu também quero bater neles!-Kcia levanta a mão.

-Bem..nem todas podem lutar..Vamos ver quem são mais fortes para lutar..-Shura.

Hoshi pega o laptop para ver os atributos da bonecas..Ficou decidido que Hoshi, Akemi, Natasch, Catharine, Mú, Shura, Afrodite e Kanon iriam atrás de Aya..Lilica, Luana, Aioria, Kaoru e Saga iriam salvar Ceres, os outros iriam lutar..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Bem..Dolls na reta final..Alguns romances desencadeando..xD

Dolls numa fase beeem dramática e séria..Logo pretendo piorar a situação!HuaHuaHuaHua..cara de má..Mas é para o bem da fic..Entendam..Nem todos os loves desencadearam porque muitos vão ficar pro final ou pros próximos..

Os grupos foram divididos, será que o plano deles vão dar certo? Será que Aya-kun está mesmo no Central Mall?

Respostas nos próximos capítulos!

bjnhos


	36. Gambare Dolls! Penúltimo cap

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Ei olhem! É o Aya!-Hoshi vê uma pessoa de cabelo pink passar.

-Shura, vai segurar Naty para que ela não faça besteira!Vamos atrás de Aya!-Diz Kanon.

-Ok!-Diz Shura correndo.

-Vamos!-Diz Mú, pegando na mão de Catharine.

Kanon também pega na mão de Akemi, que fica vermelha, Hoshi andava atrapalhado com o laptop e Afrodite o ajuda, rindo com as trapalhadas do pequeno.

-Não ria..-Hoshi com vergonha.

-Fica lindo assim..Com vergonha..-Sorri Afrodite, deixando Hoshi ainda mais vermelho.

Shura tentava alcançar Natasch que se perdera na multidão, ela estava procurando por aquela pessoa.

-Sabia que você era uma deles!-Diz Natasch partindo pra cima da pessoa.

Nessa hora, uma bola de luz cobre as duas, que aparecem no local onde os outros brigavam.

-Agora sim, vamos lutar, bonequinha..-Diz a garota de cabelos verdes.

-Se prepare sua cobra!-Natasch avança em cima dela.

-Não pense que vai ganhar de mim tão fácil..-Diz Shina, dando um tapa na boneca, um filete de sangue sai do fino corte.

-Agora você vai ver!-Natasch começa a atacar Shina com socos e chutes, a Pierrot tenta se defender mas leva a maioria dos golpes.

No shopping..Todos foram até o suposto "Aya", que estava com os cabelos pink..

-Peguei!-Diz Akemi puxando o cabelo..

-Kyaaaaa!-A boneca dá um grito e solta quando o cabelo solta da cabeça da pessoa.

-Ei!Você é doida?-Uma mulher de cerca de 40 anos arranca a peruca da mão da boneca e arruma na cabeça.

-Desculpaaa!-Kanon e os outros correm para longe dali.

-Droga..Sinal falso..-Diz Mú.

-Tô com medo..Aquela velha era muito feia!-Diz Catharine com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

-Onde será que está Aya-kun?-Pergunta Afrodite, olhando para os lados.

No parque..

-Como vamos salvar Ceres? Aquela feiosa está perto..-Diz Luana.

-Lilica, você é a menor, vê se consegue se aproximar e soltar Ceres..-Diz Kaoru.

-Mas..-Lilicaa.

-Eu e Luana vamos ajudar..Me dê a mão..-Kaoru pega a mão de Luana e uma luz verde brilha delas..Lilica começa a flutuar.

-Tome..Leve isso..-Aioria entrega uma faquinha..

Na luta..

Seiya tenta atacar Tamys, mas a boneca era muito ágil, se desviando de todos os golpes. Miyuki também não dava brecha para a loira, mas em um momento de distração, leva um rasteira, caindo de costas, Emily se aproxima com um sorriso, mas Miyuki se levanta antes de receber outro golpe, pegando sua chaleira.

-Ocha no mizu!-Miyuki joga água quente da sua chaleira mágica.

-Kyaaaaa!-Emily se agaixa e põe a mão no rosto.

Artemis tentava atacar Teseu, mas esse se desviava dos golpes dela com facilidade. Ele olha discretamente para Aioros e sorri..

"Irá me obedecer..Já foi minha uma vez..Será agora de novo..Irá me obedecer..Fique aí quietinha.."-Artemis ouve a voz de Teseu em sua mente, fecha os olhos e ao abrirem, estavam em tom opaco.

-Têmis! Oque fez com ela?-Aioros olha com raiva para o Pierrot. Teseu se aproxima de Artemis e lhe dá um selinho, deixando Aioros com mais raiva ainda.

Teseu anda em direção à Aioros, com uma luz negra nas mãos, Artemis estava lutando por dentro, uma parte sua tentava se libertar. Quando Teseu estava prestes a atacar Aioros, Artemis consegue se libertar e fica entre os dois, segurando o golpe de Teseu com uma luz azul..

Luna e Jay também mediam forças..O Pierrot era muito forte..E Luna estava fraca..

-Está cansada Luna? Sabe porque queremos você?-Pergunta Jay, a boneca não responde.

-Bem, sabemos que uma das gêmeas pode localizar Aya..Mas fizemos uma descoberta interessante..As duas juntas podem traze-lo para cá..Então não quero te machucar..Fique quietinha bonequinha..-Sorri Jay.

-É por isso que raptou Ceres? Seu..Maldito!-Luna avança em Jay.

-Não adianta..É muito fraca..-Jay sorri, deixando Luna com mais raiva ainda.

Nem precisa dizer que Kcia dava um pau em Janini, e Mask apanhava de Misty..Bem..Misty estava apaixonado pelo canceriano..xD

Lilica consegue cortar as cordas que amarrava Ceres e a puxa devagar, ela ainda estava desmaiada. Eles a levam para um pouco longe..

-Ceres..Ceres..Acorde..-Kaoru balança a boneca que abre os olhos lentamente..

-Kaoru? E Luna?-A boneca olha para os lados.

-Vista isso..Vocês se virem!-Kaoru entrega o vestido para Ceres e manda Saga e Aioria olharem para outro lado.

-Hihi..-Ri Ceres.

Ceres estava melhor, vestindo o vestido que Kizuna Batyan mandou..E corre para onde estava Luna.

A luta estava à favor das Dolls, Kcia já tinha acabado com Janini e se preparava para bater em Misty..Tamys também tava batendo em Seiya(e ele disse que era forte..tsc tsc..¬¬""), Emily já elvis com o super golpe da Miyuki..Shina também tava acabada..Misty corria de Kcia que dava voadoras nele, até dar de frente com Mask que dá um soco, quebrando o nariz dele..Teseu também sofria com Artemis..

-Agora é minha vez..Isso é por me raptar, isso é por me dar sorvete, isso é por me fazer cair no lixo, isso é por me hipnotizar e ISSO É POR TENTAR BATER NO MEU OROS!- Ártemis ia batendo cada vez que falava o motivo, primeiro acertou a luz azul na barriga de Teseu, depois uma esquerda, uma direita, uma por baixo, por cima e um soco bem no nariz..

Nessa hora, Ceres e os outros aparecem correndo.

-O.O-Saori ao ver a boneca correndo.

-IDIOTAS!DEIXARAM ELA FUGIRRR!-Grita Saori.

-Foi você que deixou ela fuigr..-Diz Seiya.

-¬¬""""""...Ora seu...-Saori aponta sua lança nele e uma luz roxa faz ele virar pó.

-Valeu aê beterraba!-Diz Tamys.

-Ceres!-Luna corre em direção da irmã.

-Luna!-Ceres. Elas se abraçam.

-Ceres..-Luna sorri para a irmã e as duas dãos as mãos..Uma luz rosa brilha e um raio atinge Jay, que cai derrotado..

-Soube que podemos trazer Aya-kun para cá..Vamos tentar..-Luna segura mais uma vez a mão da irmã..Se concentram e uma luz branca começa a brilhar, fazendo as bonecas flutuarem..

No shopping..

-Ali!-Hoshi aponta para uma garota de cabelos pink, que vestia uma saia em tom pastel rosado, uma camisa branca com babados nas mangas e na gola, uma meia até o joelho, branca, um sapato de boneca preto baixo e um chapéu vinho pequeno e jogado para um lado, amarrado por uma fita vermelha no queixo..Todos correm até onde a pessoa estava.

-Aya-kun!-Grita Hoshi.

A pessoa vira e sorri, tinha um rosto delicado, olhos grandes, verdes-esmeralda e gentis, tinha uma franjinha um pouco acima dos olhos, a pele branca, nariz arrebitado e boca avermelhada e carnuda. Todos se aproximam, quando uma luz branca surge, engolindo eles..

Luna e Ceres pousam no chão..Uma luz brilha e Aya-kun, junto com as outras Dolls surgem na frente deles..

-Uau..Esse Aya-kun é bonitinho..-Milo, que leva um tapa no ombro.

-Mas você é mais..-Milo sorri para Luana que fazia cara feia.

-Milo!-Ceres corre e se pendura no rapaz.

-Ceres..-Milo afaga os cabelos da boneca.

-Temos que mandar Aya-kun de volta..-Diz Miyuki.

-Obrigada todas vocês..-Diz Aya.

-O.O..Como é lindinha...-Os Dourados.

-¬¬"""-As Dolls.

Todas as Dolls dão as mãos, um luz branca brilha, se tornando multicolor, um arco-íris surge no céu, pega Aya-kun, logo, uma bola de luz sai do corpo da garota, subindo e sumindo no céu..No lugar apenas o corpo da boneca de cabelos pink..No céu..Todos puderam ver o verdadeiro rosto de Aya-kun..Cabelos negros, franja meio longa, olhos verde-esmeralda, um belo sorriso..

-Obrigado..-Diz antes de sumir..

Todos comemoram, até perceberem que Saori ainda estava ali..

-E agora? Aya-kun foi salvo..Seus Pierrots derrotados..O que vai fazer?- Diz Luna.

Saori não diz nada..Luna vira para comemorar com os outros, quando Saori lança um raio de sua lança..

-Lunaaaa!-Ceres empurra a irmã, recebendo o golpe..

-Cereeeeees!Luna segura a irmã, antes que ela caia..

-Ora sua..-Luna olha com raiva para Saori..E sem perceber, de suas mãos, saíam borboletas vermelhas..inúmeras, que voam até onde Saori estava e soltam um pó vermelho..Saori logo vira uma estátua, de cinzas, que com o vento, voam..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Well..Esse é o penútimo cap..O próximo já é o último..Bem..Não garanto que pare por aqui..ainda teremos mais extras e pretendo abrir o Dolls 2..Talvez com mais personas..u.u

Tudo dependendo do meu humor e criatividade..u.u""

No vo comenta esse cap..Mas acredito que irei levar bombadas..u.u..xD

Jya..See you in the last chapter..

bjnhos


	37. Last DollsFinally Final

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Ceres..Porque..-Luna chorava.

-Irmãs mais velhas devem proteger as mais novas..-Sorri Ceres.

Os outros se aproximam..Milo se ajoelha e pega a boneca no colo..

-Ceres..Não me deixe..O que farei sem você..-Diz Milo.

-Você tem Hoshi..E agora Luana..-Sorri Ceres.

-Mas..-Milo.

-Não se preocupe..Voltarei..-Diz Ceres esticando a mão para Shaka.

-Ceres..Não pude te proteger..Mas quero que saiba que eu..-Ceres cala o rapaz com as mãos..

-Não quero que diga agora..-Sorri a boneca.

-Kanarazu..Mata koko de aeru..Shinjite(Com certeza.. Iremos nos encontrar aqui novamente..Acredite)..-Diz Ceres com um sorriso.

Shaka pega Ceres no colo e a aperta contra seu peito, não conseguindo manter as lágrimas..Kamus também abraça Luna, que não desviava os olhos de Ceres..Os outros Dourados abraças suas respectivas Dolls(namoradas).

-Nos encontraremos novamente..-Diz Ceres para todos, antes de uma borboleta de luz branca sair de seu corpo.

A borboleta voa e some no céu..No colo de Shaka, apenas a boneca com as roupas e a aparência de Ceres..

ooOoo

Se passaram alguns meses..Era a formatura de alguns deles..Era uma manhã calma..Logo a noite seria o baile..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Um berro no quarto de Milo faz com que todos corram para lá.

-O que foi Milo? Ceres voltou?-Pergunta Kamus entrando correndo.

-Não..Mas a boneca sumiu..-Diz Milo.

-Tá no chão..-Diz Kaoru pegando a boneca em baixo da cama.

-Disse que voltaria..Porque demora?-Luna segura a boneca de sua irmã no colo e não consegue segurar as lágrimas..

-Vem Luna..-Kamus leva a boneca para a cozinha.

-Que roupa eu uso?-Hoshi pergunta enquanto comia uma torrada.

-Quem você vai levar como acompanhante do baile Hoshi?-Pergunta Kaoru.

-Não vou levar ninguém..-Hoshi vermelho.

-Já entendi, vai ser levado..Pelo Dite!-Diz Luna.

Era noite..Muitos alunos chegavam à escola..Muitos acompanhados..

Shura chega com Natasch que usava um vestido longo, vermelho, de frente única e com um corte lateral que deixava a perna de fora. Cabelos presos em um coque com uma presilha com pedras vermelhas, brincos de rubi, sapatos de salto fino vermelho, preso na canela.

-Uma Deusa..-Baba Shura, recebendo um caloros beijo da namorada.

Aioria segurava a mão de Lilica, ela vestia um vestido longo, de alças e reta, era branco gelo e tinha cinco cortes na barra, formando uma estrela enfeitadas por pedras, usava um sapato branco de salto que deixava os dedos de fora, os cabelos presos em um coque baixo, com as pontas de fora, uma coleira de pedras azuis claras.

-Sabia que estou apaixonado..Está tão linda..-Sorri Aioria.

Kanon estava todo babão ao lado de Akemi, que vestia um vestido longo, de seda, laranja claro, daqueles que são presas no pescoço por duas tiras grossas e um pouco aberta entre os seios, coma aparte de baixo do vestido aberta e com outro tecido misturado na parte do meio, cabelos soltos, sapatos laranja mais escuro e uma pulseira dourada bem grossa.

-Te Amo..-Kano dá um longo e apaixonado beijo em Akemi.

Dohko trazia Miyuki, que vestia um vestido preto, longo, com as alças vermelhas, assim como a borboleta bordada na barra, um sapato preto. Cabelo presos em um coque alto, enfeitado por uma presilha de pedras negras.

-Linda como sempre..-Dohko beija a mão de Miyuki, que sorri e beija o rapaz.

Kcia pela primeira vez usava um vestido, deixando Mask boquiaberto, era preto, mas curto de alças e com tecidos finos grudados em lateral que davam um ar repicado e rebelde ao vestido, estava com um salto de tiras que prendiam na perna e com os cabelos soltos.

-Não tenho o que dizer..-Mask nem acreditava no que via.

-Gostou?-Kcia provoca, Mask sorri e a beija.

Catharine vinha agarrada em Mú, ela vestia um vestido azul, longo e de seda, a alça era de um lado só, e eram duas tiras de tecido, uma se tornava parte do busto e outra caia lateralmente sobre a perna, a parte de baixo era mais aberta, estava com os cabelos soltos, mas para trás da orelha e usava brincos de argola. Sapatos azuis um pouco mais escuros que o vestido em modelo simples.

-Cath..Você é tudo que sempre quis..Agora tem que mudar a memória da minha mãe..-Diz Mú.

-Não se preocupe Muzinho..Ela acha que somos noivos agora..-Sorri docemente a boneca. Que recebe um afago do namorado, antes do beijo.

Aioros acompanhava Artemis, apesar de ambos não estarem se formando, receberam o convite de Aioria, ela usava um vestido longo, verde musgo tomara que caia, com pedras verdes enfeitando a parte do peito, a parte de baixo bem aberta, tampando os pés, pulseira de esmeraldas e o cabelo preso em uma trança frouxa.

-Mais um pouco e poderemos ir juntos à faculdade..-Diz Aioros.

-Estando com você já basta..-Sorri Ártemis que beija Aioros.

Aldebaran cortejava Tamys, que vestia um vestido longo, vermelho, as alças formavam um X, liso com a parte de baixo simples, com um rabo na parte de trás, estava com os cabelo preso, até a franja, dando pra ver bem seu olhos felinos e de belo tom ocre, usava brincos de pedras brancas e longas, sapatos vermelhos.

-Você tem belos olhos..-Sorri Aldebaran. Tamys agarra em seu pescoço e lhe dá um beijo.

Saga trazia Kaoru que vestia um vestido longo, liso e em tom creme, alças finas e a parte do busto era enrugada, nas costas tranças grossas feitas com o tecido, era até a canela, usava sapatos trançados de salto fino e brancos. Cabelos soltos, mas a parte da franja elevada com mousse.

Antes que Saga dissesse algo, Kaoru lhe dá aquele beijo.

Hoshi, assim como Dite, vestia um simples smoke..Os Dourados também se vestiam dessa forma.

-Está lindo minha estrelinha..-Diz Dite encostando o nariz no nariz do pequeno.

Os últimos a chegarem foram Milo que trazia Luana, que usava um vestido em tom pastel, até um pouco abaixo do joelho, de alças finas a cintura era mais alta, sendo a parte de baixo mais aberta, o vestido era bordado por pedras pequenas e em tom marro, calaçava sapatos de salto marrom, simples e estava com os cabelos vermelhos soltos, com a franja de lado.

-Ficou linda nesse vestido, se bem que é linda sempre..-Diz Milo, que recebe um beijo da namorada.

Kamus trazia Luna. Que vestia um vestido verde-água claro, com alças finas, era meio justa ao corpo e a parte da frente era mais curta, tinha um tecido transparente que abria todo franzido, a parte de trás tinha um rabo que parecia de uma sereia, calçava sapatos de salto fino prata, presos à canela cabelos soltos e uma pulseira de prata fina.

-Luna..Queria que soubesse, que sempre gostei de você, Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu..Não me arrependo de ter lido a profecia..Te AMO..-Kamus se aproxima de Luna que fecha os olhos, correspondendo o beijo.

Não precisava dizer que o clima era de Love-Love..menos para Shaka, que mesmo tentando se divertir, estava meio triste..

Os casais dançavam no meio do salão e Shaka se retira para a varanda, olhava para a lua, quando do céu começa a cair pétalas de rosas brancas e rosas..E dom um guarda-chuva rosa-claro com babados brancos, desce Ceres, direto no colo de Shaka. Ela vestia um vestido tipo anos 70, tomara que caia rosa, com a parte de cima em seda, uma faixa prata e grossa na cintura, e a parte de baixa bem bufante com várias camadas, a penúltina com várias pequenas flores amarelas e brancas e folhas em dois tons de verde, a última camada era um véu rosa, calçava um sapato rosa presa à canela, os cabelos soltos.

-Ceres..-Diz Shaka, abraçando a boneca.

-Disse que voltaria..-Ceres abraça Shaka mais forte.

Ambos se olham por um tempo..

-Agora posso dizer..Te amo..Desde que te conheci..Passamos por várias coisas..Não quero te perder denovo..-Shaka a abraça mais uma vez.

Logo se olham novamente, Shaka se aproxima de Ceres, que fecha os olhos. Logo os lábios se tocam..Timidamente no começo..Mas logo se entregam..

Depois de um tempo..Eles voltam ao salão para se juntar aos outros.

-Cereees!-Luna abraça a irmã.

Nesse momento, o peito das bonecas brilham, e de dentro delas saem borboletas, cada uma de uma cor..Que logo somem..

"Estão livres..Minhas queridas..Descobriram o verdadeiro sentido da palavra AMOR..São humanas a partir de agora..", todas ouvem a voz de Kizuna Batyan..Sorriem e abraçam seus namorados..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

FIMMMMMMM!Como assim? Acabou Dolls, mas não totalmente..Às vezes..essa mente insana pode querer escrever um EXTRA! Ou se vocês quiserem me mandar EXTRAS! Podem mandar!Assim Dolls nunca vai morrer..Se bem que estou pensando em um Dolls 2 como disse no outro cap..

Bem..Thnxs à todas as Dolls, AMEI cada uma delas..Pena que acho que não ficou tão bom quanto queria que ficasse..Mas esse foi o máximo que consegui..Espero que tenham gostado..

Bjnhos à todas..See you in the EXTRA Dolls..

"Kanarazu mata deaeru to Shinjite.."

"Acredite que iremos nos encontrar novamente.."


End file.
